I feel it in my bones
by Hsp9891
Summary: A fanfic about The Host after the book ends. What happens to Ian and Wanda? Tons of O'wanda fluff! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Bad summary but I promise its worth a read. It is fluff but it does have a plot!
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction about The Host and its mainly just Ian and Wanda fluff! Of course. The story will have a plot though. I hope you all enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me upload faster!**

**Discloser: I do not own The Host. All rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer. **

**WANDA POV:**

I woke up in a mess of tangled white sheets with one leg sprawled on top of Ian and one halfway off the bed. I looked over to my sleeping Ian to see he was sprawled everywhere taking up almost the entire bed, which worked out because I didn't take up much room. I giggled to myself to see him all over the place like that. His eyes were fluttering. He must be dreaming; this made me smile. I never woke up before Ian did. He would always be staring down at my face with those sapphire eyes when I woke up.

I quickly sneaked out of bed careful to lift his arm that was on top of my chest without waking him. I guess I decided that I was going to the kitchen because that was where I ended up after wandering the caves for a few minutes. I grabbed a hard roll and ripped at it with my teeth. We need to go on a raid again because we are running out of good food.

Finally silencing my growling stomach, I headed back to bed but not before looking up at the skylight in the garden room and trying to guess what time it was. Before sunrise for sure because even the early risers have not woken yet. That's why Ian hadn't woken before me. Which reminds me I need to get back before he wakes because he starts panicking when I'm not there.

I pulled aside the red door and climbed back into the bed and placed Ian's arm over me like it was before I left. I sighed trying to decide if I should wake him or not. I wanted to so that I could see those gorgeous eyes that remind me of everything I love but I couldn't be selfish and take away his rest. So I sat there for nearly an hour just looking at him, tracing circles on his bare chest. He stirred but I found myself being thankful that he was a heavy sleeper. It didn't last long though because the sunlight started peeking through our skylight. As the sunlight lit up his face his eyes started to flutter and I saw the blue that I had been dreaming of.

"Morning baby" Ian sad groggily.

"Morning Ian" I said staring up at him. I took my head off his chest and reached up to kiss him on the lips. He started kissing back harder and I laughed into his mouth.

"Ian, gross I have morning breath!" He chuckled.

"I don't care" and he kissed me harder. I pulled away after a few more seconds of bliss and kissed the hand he had cupping my face.

"I think I'm going to go wash up, wanna come?" I felt less shy about asking Ian this because it has been months since the rains have stopped and I moved in with him. I was pretty much used to the intimacy by now.

"Yeah" he smiled and crawled out of bed in just his boxers. I was in my underwear and his large baggy T-shirt so we both pulled on some pants and grabbed some clean clothes to change in to. He laced his hand in mine and we headed off to the river was after sunrise by now so there were people in the kitchen as we passed by. We offered our greetings and then headed off.

When we got there, Burns was on his way out and he smiled, said good morning and was off. We were letting a few of the rebels from Nate's group stay with us while they searched for other resistance groups.

Ian and I walked in and started lifting shirts over our heads. I got in before he did and started washing. He jumped in after me and laughed when he splashed me. I rolled my eyes. Slowly, I swam over to him and poured shampoo on his head and started digging my fingers in his scalp in a massaging motion. He closed his eyes obviously enjoying the feeling and had a wry grin on his face. I kissed the funny little quirk in his lips making it grow bigger. He washed my long blonde hair too and we quickly headed out; no doubt there were others waiting in line.

When we exited we saw Melanie and Jared. I, being the one to get excited easily because of Pet's body, went to go hug them both.

Jared laughed and said, "Morning to us" I giggled and bumped my waist into Mel's.

"See you guys for breakfast?" I asked.

"Yep its nasty oatmeal again" Mel sighed. Guess she was getting used to the good life.

"We need to go on a raid soon don't you think?" I asked Ian.

"Maybe but you have been going a lot lately maybe you should stay behind and let Burns…"

"No," I cut him off, "I want to go and if that means you feel you have to come too then that's fine but I do want to go." I did after all feel safer when Ian was with me on raids, which was always because if I went, he went.

"Fine. Who else should come?" Ian asked.

"I don't think that many because it's a lot less work than it used to be so maybe just you, Wanda, Mel and I?" Jared asked.

"Sounds good" I replied before Ian could.

"Great so let's head out tomorrow morning then." Mel stated. I smiled, nodded and took Ian's hand taking him with me to the kitchen.

I sat down where Jamie was at our regular table.

"Morning Wanda! How'd you sleep?" Jamie asked.

"Great, thanks" I said thinking about this morning. Mornings were my favorite now because it was when Ian and I were alone and happy, not like when we are together after the day's end when we are both tired. Ian came as if on cue and plopped down next to me tucking his hand underneath my butt. I giggled which earned me a crooked glance on Jamie's part. I blushed, of course. I took a regretful bite of the oatmeal and grimaced.

"We really do need to get better food on this next raid" I said.

"A raid!? Can I come?" Jamie asked with a puppy dog face.

"NO!" I retorted at the same time Melanie had coming from behind me. I laughed at our jinx. Mel and Jared took a seat across the table. Mel took grabbed my spoon and took a bite of my oatmeal that I was obviously not going to eat.

"Ugh. Gross" She put on a face. We laughed and finished breakfast. Time for chores. I started disliking chores more now that I was in Pet's body because nobody let me do anything progressive. I just worked in the kitchen and did simple cleaning. I wanted to work in the fields with Ian, Mel, Jared, and everyone else.

It was time for Ian and I to separate so we could go off and do our work. I gave him a lingering kiss full on the mouth.

"See you soon sweetheart." He told me. And when we did it was a moment I wouldn't forget…

**Ok so please stay with this story guys! I wasn't too sure how to end this chapter but I promise the next will be worth reading and a lot longer too! Especially if you love O'wanda fluff! I'll upload a new chapter as soon as possible so subscribe and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sealed

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! New chapter! Enjoy and please review and subscribe!**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer**

**Sealed**

**Wanda POV**

It was a long day today. A long day without Ian. I thought about coming to bring the workers in the field some water for an excuse to go see him but Trudy beat me to it. I was just finishing cleaning the mirrors when Lily told me that I looked tired and needed to get some rest. I really felt like I couldn't have been more awake though. Reluctantly, I handed her the supplies and ran off to go find Ian.

I scurried my way to the fields and looked around. I saw the unmistakable silhouette of the one who could only be _my _Ian. I ran to him as fast as my little legs could carry me. He turned around and a huge smile crept up the corners of his mouth. He picked me up and spun me around wildly making me laugh till my belly hurt. When he set me down he kissed me long and hard.

"I missed you" he said.

"I missed you more." I retorted.

"Not possible." he replied. I giggled and kissed him on the nose.

"Are you almost done?" I asked.

"Just finished, actually." He smiled again, set down his tools, and we walked back to our room. I slid my hand in his back pocket and he grabbed my waist eliminating any space between us.

We got to our room and as soon as we got there Ian plopped down on the mattress and grunted loudly. I laughed and lyed down next to him. He turned his head to look at me. I stared into his deep fiery, yet icy eyes.

"God, I love you" he told me.

"I love you, Ian." This time I kissed him, and it was slow and beautiful; molten lava flowing deep beneath the earth. It wasn't rushed and crazed, it was just love and there was nothing more that I could have asked for.

Of course, Mel had to walk in during this long, unbroken kiss. It took me a moment to realize she was there standing in the doorway. She cleared her throat causing me to pull slowly away from Ian's lips. I blushed and even let out an angry grunt to show how annoyed I was that Mel barged in on us.

"Yes, Mel?" I asked with annoyance in my voice.

"Umm..sorry I just wanted to tell you guys that we are heading out for the raid before sunrise tomorrow since we have such a long drive so…"

"Ok thanks Melanie, goodnight." Ian replied.

"Yeah, night."

Despite my annoyance, I started laughing after she left.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Nothing! I mean, I don't know, it's just funny!" I laughed really hard and clutched my hands over my stomach. I really had no idea why I was laughing. Ian laughed too and rolled over top of me so that he straddled me. I raised an eyebrow challenging him. I rolled him over with all my strength even though I think he helped me a little and then straddled him. Suddenly, the laugh was gone in his voice and was replaced with a new seriousness.

"I love you Wanderer" he stated. It was a fact and suddenly there was no doubt in my mind that he did. I answered him with a kiss but it was different from before. Replaced with want and desire. The love was there though and it was everywhere. He was everywhere. Just kissing me and loving me.

I held onto his lips when they met mine and let his tongue that rested on my bottom lip into my mouth. Our tongues danced together and sparks ignited something new inside of me. He loved me and I loved him. Unmistakably, irretrievably in love with this man who was making love to me. Everything was the way I wanted it to be. The way that I needed it to be because without him I would have just been a parasite. He made me human. With Ian, I was as human as any of these people who I called my family and I loved it and I loved him.

**Thanks for reading everyone! I know that this was a really short chapter and I'm sorry**** I will update very soon like tomorrow maybe! I'm hoping to make this story a long one. PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE! **


	3. Chapter 3: Morning after

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you to my new followers! Oh wow how ironic a commercial for The Host just came on. I AM SO EXCITED! I'm seeing the midnight showing on the 28****th****! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns The Host.**

**Morning after**

**Ian POV:**

I was woken up by a rapping on our bedroom door. Melanie burst in with Jared at her side. Oh shit. We forgot about the raid. I started pulling the covers off when I realized I was completely naked. Everything came back to me in a rush. Last night. It was amazing; no wonder Wanda and I forgot about the raid and slept in.

"Shit! Sorry guys we completely forgot!" I shook Wanda awake.

"Get up right now guys we are on a schedule!" Mel barked.

"Morning Jared, Mel." Wanda said groggily. She started to sit up when I saw that flash of realization cross her expression. Her face turned beat red.

"Oh umm.. we will give you guys a minute to get ready." Mel said when she saw the look on our faces and the bare skin that showed on our bodies that weren't underneath the covers.

"Nice, dude." Jared laughed. If it was possible, Wanda's face got even redder.

"Jared!" Melanie and I yelled at the same time.

"Sorry! See you in a few, lovers" Jared chuckled and walked out of the room with Mel.

After they closed the door I turned to face Wanda.

"Hey beautiful." As soon as my eyes met hers, her face drained of color and she smiled sheepishly.

"Ian." Was all she said and it was all it took to make me melt into the palm of her hand. I kissed her and all the feelings that we had last night resurfaced. She took initiative this time and sneakily slipped her tongue into my mouth. I smiled into the kiss. I loved how daring she was becoming. A few months ago, she wouldn't give me a kiss on the cheek without me taking the first initiative. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled at my hair. She reluctantly pulled apart after a while for a breath.

"Maybe we shouldn't start something we can't finish right now because if we don't get going soon Mel and Jared will have our heads." She said breathily.

"Agreed." I sighed.

"Last night was amazing" she said while staring at my lips. Her face turned red again.

"So amazing." I kissed her again.

I pulled off the covers and stood up with a yawn. I caught Wanda staring at me.

"My beautiful human." She said. I just looked at her.

"I love you so much, Wanderer." She went to the edge of the bed and sat up on her knees. I took her face in my hands and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled. I walked over to the drawer we shared and pulled out some underwear and pants and put them on. I threw her a pair of shorts and one of my T-shirts. She pulled them on and stood up. I grabbed our shared bag of clothes she packed for us for the raid yesterday. She laced her hand with mine and we walked out the door.

We headed for the kitchen while swinging the arms that were linked by our hands back and forth. I guess we were both in a really good mood from last night. When we got there, Mel and Jared were waiting at the table we usually sat at. Wanda's porcelain skin again furiously blushed. I loved that about Pet's body. She blushed at everything and I got a good laugh out of it.

"Uh hey guys. You all ready to get going? We're kind of a bit off schedule already so…"

"Yep we're all set." I replied. I noticed Jared had a cocky smirk on his face and I wanted to punch it right off. Instead, I punched him on the arm and swiped some breakfast granola bars for Wanda and I.

"Ok let's hit the road." Jared said. We walked a long way from the cave to the hideaway for the jeep. Wanda tripped a few times on the way there so I playfully grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over my shoulder. She laughed but told me she can manage. I denied her and kept her up on my shoulder the rest of the way. When we got to the jeep I decided I would take the first shift in driving and that of course Wanda would be sitting next to me so I took her around to the passenger seat and set her down. Mel and Jared crawled into the back seat. I walked back around, got in and put the keys in the ignition.

We drove for about an hour when Wanda's eyelids started drooping and I could tell she was struggling to keep them open. I took one hand off the wheel and pushed her slowly down so that her head rested in my lap. She fell asleep within minutes. I almost swerved off the road at one point because I was looking down at her peaceful sleeping form.

"IAN!" Mel screamed.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Wanda's eyes fluttered open. Great now I woke her up.

"Ian?" she asked.

"Yes, baby?"

"Is everything ok? Why'd Mel scream?"

"He was just staring at you and swerved off the road and almost hit another car!" Mel answered. Wanda giggled and all of a sudden I just wanted to kiss her more than anything else in the world.

"Focus, baby! No staring when you've got to watch the road." She said. I loved it when she gave me nicknames. She mostly stuck to honey, baby, sweetie, and my love.

"Okay, promise but it's gonna be hard." I replied.

"Then maybe I should take over for a little while." Jared offered.

"Alright. I'm pretty tired anyway."

"I'll bet you are." He answered with a chuckle. I would have punched him but I didn't want to swerve off the road again. We pulled over and Mel and Jared took our place and Wanda and I crawled in the back. There was a lot more room so I sprawled out and pulled Wanda in-between my legs. She snuggled up to me and rested her head on my chest. She soon fell back asleep whereas I went back to staring at her. I slid my index finger up and down the bridge of her nose and traced her eyebrows and jawline. We drove for a little while longer until pulling into a parking lot of a grocery store.

I dreaded doing it but I gently woke her up.

"Hey we're here." I told her in a whisper.

"Oh okay." She said. I wish I was the one that could go in there so she didn't have to. I sat up bringing her with me. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and gave me a lingering kiss.

"Be safe, sweetheart." I told her.

"Always," She replied, "I love you, Ian." I smiled loving the way that sounded. I kissed her forehead, then her nose and her neck. I moved my lips against her neck saying how much I loved her. She gave me one more wistful glance and climbed out of the car.

I watched her enter the store and nod to the Soul that worked there. I wanted to come in there and be with her. Her partner as she calls me. That's how she would introduce me. I would finally feel relieved that she was safe beside me. I wondered and wondered when it finally hit me…

**And that's the end of this chapter! I'll update another as soon as I can! Trust me, as you go the chapters get much, much longer. This is only just the beginning. Thanks for everyone who read! PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE! **


	4. Chapter 4: Tell Me

**A/N: Hi everyone! HAPPY MARCH 29****TH****! I actually saw The Host last night at a midnight showing and it was… nowhere near as good as the book. Sorry**** I really wanted to love it but they left out sooooooo much that it was just um...no. There was no Ian and wanda romance build up. Everything was so rushed. Like 100 pages in the book was conquered in 15 minutes. And I don't like the person who plays Wanda's new body. HOWEVER…I still suggest everyone goes and sees it and forms your own opinion about it. Let me know what you think of the movie. Ok here goes another chapter! **

**Tell Me**

**Wanda POV: **

I gave Ian one last wistful glance and headed out toward the grocery store. Once I entered through the automatic doors I nodded politely to the Soul there. I pulled the list of requested items everyone back home wrote out of my bag and started skimming through the aisles. I went down the freezer aisle and grabbed some mint chocolate chip ice cream for Ian. I smiled at the thought of us back in the caves eating it straight out of the carton with our shared spoon. We had a freezer in the trunk so that the ice cream would stay cold until then. Once I got everything we needed I checked out and hurried back to our car.

Ian was the first to hop out of the jeep and take the bags from my hands. Jared followed behind and took the rest leaving me with empty hands.

"I can take some, guys." I pouted.

"No you can't, Wanda. Let us guys take care of it." Jared replied with a flex of his muscles for emphasis. I rolled my eyes which seemed to be a habit of mine lately; I guess you can pick up this sort of thing easily back in the caves.

After all the bags were in the trunk, we got back in the car. I was nearly mauled by Ian when he pinned me down to the back seat and kissed me.

"Missed you." He said.

"I was only gone for 10 minutes." I replied, laughing.

"I know but every second you're not with me is worth a hundred years." He sighed.

"Alright enough of that, I'm gonna barf." Mel shuddered.

"I think it's cute." Jared leaned over and kissed Mel. I smiled and nudged Jared with my arm.

We hit about three other stores when Ian decided that we should get a hotel for the night. I switched seats with Jared and drove the rest of the way to the hotel with Melanie in the passenger seat and the boys in the back. Mel put her head in my lap and sighed tiredly. I think the boys get a kick out of how close the two of us are. Whenever we weren't with our partners… boyfriends, we were with each other. I had to get used to calling Ian my boyfriend but it felt so much deeper than just a boyfriend. Partner was a more appropriate term. Soul mates.

I heard Ian and Jared chuckle at us. I looked in the rear view mirror and gave a questioning look toward them.

"We just think you two are cute, that's all." Ian said. Mel grunted in my lap and I just laughed. I leaned down and gave Mel a quick kiss in her hair just to give the boys a kick.

"Awww." I rolled my eyes.

I saw the hotel lights up ahead through the desert darkness and knew that the lying was coming next.I pulled in to a parking spot close to the side of the building. I guess Ian could tell that this was my least favorite part because he reached from the backseat and took my hand.

"I could go instead if you'd like."

"No...no I have to go." I said.

"I'm coming with you, Wanda." Ian stated.

"NO, Ian." I yelled. I wasn't expecting this anger and I saw him flinch. I immediately felt guilt and slid out of the driver's seat and into the back in-between him and Jared. I took his hand and squeezed it.

"No, baby," I said a little more calmly, "I can't ever let anything happen to you just because I can't just grow up and lie for my family." I said a little too shakily. He pulled me into his chest and I kissed his neck lightly due to Jared's being at my side. I kissed him on the lips once and got out heading for the lobby.

A kind Soul sat at the front desk and I smiled walking toward him.

"Hello. My name is Rises with the Sun and I would like to get two rooms please." I lied a little better than usual.

"Oh is there anyone else staying with you?" He asked politely.

"Yes my partner and I are sharing a room and our friends who are partners would like the room next door please. They are just grabbing our bags at the moment." I smiled wryly.

"Great! Here are your room keys and my name is Rising Upward if you need any assistance."

"Thank you very much, I will let you know." I smiled and walked back to the car.

When I got back Ian looked like he had something on his mind. I knew all of his looks by now. The softness in his eyes when he looks at me, the hardness of his face when he's being protective, the crease in his brow when he's nervous, and the far-away look he has when he's thinking about something. Right now he had that look and I knew that as soon as we got into our hotel room I would ask. Ian picked up our bag and Jared picked up Mel's and his and we silently walked down the hotel halls.

"What's our room number Wanda?" Jared asked me.

"Ah.. 216. Right next to Ian and I's." We arrived at our rooms and I hugged Mel goodnight and squeezed Jared's hand.

"Night guys," I slid the key in the lock and opened the door. The lights were off but I didn't care. I plopped down on my stomach onto the bed. It was so soft I could have fallen asleep right then. I moaned into the pillow and rolled over. I had to wash up to look presentable for tomorrow's shopping. I got up and pulled up my shirt, staggering toward the bathroom to the shower. I felt Ian's eyes on me and I blushed. I pushed his chest so that he fell back onto the bed, laughing.

I decided to let Ian get in the shower first because I needed to sort through our luggage and he took quick showers. After I heard the water shut off I stood up from my spot on the edge of the bed.

"Hey honey can you get me a towel?" I giggled and grabbed a towel from the small linen closet across from the bathroom door. I walked in to the steam filled bathroom and opened the shower curtain. I had to admit he looked sexy when he was wet with his hair all flattened down on his forehead. He actually blushed which made me burst into laughter.

"Can I please have my towel?" he asked.

"Hmm… maybe. You'll have to come and get it." I laughed. He stepped out and grabbed it from my arms and wrapped it around his waist.

"Hey Wanda, you want a hug?" he asked playfully.

"No! I do not want a hug from you right now!" I laughed so hard. He chased me back into the bedroom and caught me in his arms and spun me around. He wiped his soaking wet hair all over me until I, too was soaked. He pulled apart still laughing and the front of my outfit was completely drenched.

"Ian! Ugh I'm all wet!" I shoved him but he dodged it and captured my lips with his. Quickly pulling apart but remained touching. He ducked back in and our breathing quickened. He surfaced for air and I took this as my opportunity to ask him what was on his mind.

"Ian?" I panted.

"Yes, Wanderer?" I loved it when he called me Wanderer. He saw it on my face and he captured my upper lip between his lips. I reluctantly pulled apart and tried again.

"You have that look…" I don't know why it was hard for me to confront him."What's on your mind, baby?" I asked. Ian laid me down on the bed and turned his head to face me.

"Nothing, honey I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you that's all." I caught the lie in his voice. He knew that I could tell because I know what bad lying sounded like.

"Just let it go please, Wanda. You will know soon enough."

"Fine." I sighed. I was frustrated so I got off the bed and decided I'd take my shower now.

When I got out I wrapped myself up in my towel and walked out of the bathroom. Ian was sitting up in bed with his arms crossed over his chest staring blankly at the TV. It was another bad show where two Souls decide when they want to insert a Soul into their human baby. Ian's eyes averted to me. I stared at him blankly waiting patiently for him to speak. His expression said it all though. I knew he was sorry and that he wanted to tell me whatever was eating at him. I cocked my head to the side and tried to stay strong. I wanted him to tell me.

After he didn't say anything but instead just looked at me I gave up and walked over to our bag. I sorted through all of his clothes for a few minutes before he cleared his throat making me whip around. He held out my silk spaghetti strap nightgown he had me get on a raid once. I pulled on my underwear under my towel and grabbed the nightgown from his waiting hands. I draped my towel on the back of a chair and stepped into the dress. He never took his eyes off me once. It took all my strength not to look back at him; to see his deep lulling eyes. I hated it though when he kept things from me. I climbed into bed, shut off the table lamp and rolled on to my side so that I was not facing Ian. He didn't like this space between us though and he spooned me so that my back was to his chest; his arm draped around my waist.

"Wanderer," he coaxed my chin over my shoulder to look at him. "Wanderer, I promise it's nothing big I just don't want you to worry for me…okay?"

"Why should I be worried? Huh, Ian?"

"You shouldn't because it's nothing. I just am trying to find ways to keep you safe. I love you, Wanderer. Please, please know that all I think about is you."

"I love you, too Ian and I trust you so I will let it go but you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yes, I know."

He slid his hands underneath me and rolled me on top of him. I giggled and blushed furiously. I rested my chin on his chest and looked into the eyes I've been itching to see. He tucked my hair behind my ears and kissed me.

It was around three o'clock in the morning when I was woken up by Ian's tossing and turning. He was wide awake, pulling the covers on and off and rolling into different positions. I turned to him to see his eyes wide open.

"Hey honey, are you alright?" I asked groggy. He turned his head to look at me and his blue eyes shocked me awake.

"Yeah I just can't find sleep. Wanda…will you…," He hesitated and before he could speak again I realized what he had wanted of me. He wanted me to sing to him. I had discovered my voice when I subconsciously started humming a lullaby that Pet's mother used to sing to her. Apparently, Pet was an amazing singer and she loved to use her voice often. Ian walked in and asked 'Where is that beautiful singing coming from?' and ever since he had loved to hear me sing whenever I would. To prevent him from having to ask me I took his face into my hands and made him rest his head in the crook of my neck and I sung his favorite lullaby.

"How was I suppose to know

Just how perfect you would be

My love grew with your little heart

A miracle it seems to me"

"All the riches in the world

May not fall into your hands

Life won't always treat you fair

But stand you will to its demands

I cannot promise you a diamond ring

Or a castle in the sky

But I will give you all my love

And a perfect lullaby"

"Keep on beating little heart

Sleeping safely in my arms

Rest your eyes my precious one

You are safe from all harm"

"So long as the winds blow and mountains rest sure

As true as the ocean is blue my love endures"

I sang to him, stroking my fingers through his hair and kissing him in-between each stanza of the song.

"My Wanderer. You are so beautiful. _You._" He told me. I Kept going with the lullaby singing each stanza quieter until my voice was just a whisper and he mumbled my name as he drifted off to sleep. I stayed up though. Just thinking. Thinking about Ian. My beautiful human Ian. I even loved singing to him even though I was extremely shy about my voice, however beautiful and melodic it may be. I thought a lot and finally found sleep.

I woke up in a panicked breathing. I had a nightmare. I started crying hard. I could not wake Ian up after I had just put him to sleep with my song. So I left the room and padded across the hall to Jared and Mel's room. I knew I'd feel bad for waking them but I needed my sister. I lightly knocked on the door and whispered.

"Mel? Jared? It's me…" and I was interrupted by the opening of locks on the other side of the door. Mel opened it up and saw that I was crying and pulled me into her arms. She took my hand and pulled me into the room. We sat down on the end of the bed and I accidently sat on Jared's foot. Great. Now Jared's awake.

"What? What?" He woke with a start.

"Nothing. Go back to bed sweetie." Mel said. He looked over to me.

"What's wrong Wanda?" I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Nothing I just had a bad dream and I needed to see if you two were alright. It just seemed so real." I sobbed.

"Well, why don't you tell us what happened?" Jared asked. So I told them.

"Well we were back home and everyone was gone. We found out that they had been taken by Seekers. I tried looking for you guys and I found you two but when I got to you, you both had silver rings around your eyes. You took me to the Seekers and I just remember being so scared and then I woke up." Mel and Jared both hugged me from either side and I dried up the rest of my tears.

"Was Ian in the dream?" Mel asked.

"No he wasn't which is odd because he is always in my dreams but not this one. I'm thankful he wasn't though."

After talking with them for a little while longer I realized I was intruding and that I should let them get their rest. We probably only had less than a few hours till sunrise anyways and then we'd have to get out of here. I shuffled back to our door and when I had opened it I discovered Ian right there on the other side.

"Oh thank god," He pulled me into his arms. "Why did you leave? Where did you go? Are you alright? Why do you look like you've been crying?" He asked panicky.

"I'm fine, Ian. I went to go talk to Mel. I just had a bad dream and I needed to talk to her." I told him.

"Why didn't you wake me up and talk to me?" he asked.

"I didn't want to wake you after I just got you to sleep. And I had to make sure that they were okay." I answered.

"Oh. Well what was your dream about?" he asked, concerned. I explained it to him in a little more detail than I had with Mel and Jared. He embraced me tightly and told me it was okay. I knew it was but I couldn't shake this feeling.

Ian and I stayed up talking and occasionally kissing until the morning came. As soon as we saw the sunlight we packed up our stuff and started to get ready. I pulled on a T-shirt Ian had given me, because it was too small on him, and a pair of jeans. He kept his same shirt on and put on a nicer pair of pants. I took his hand and we went to go knock on Jared and Mel's door. This time Jared opened up and he smiled at me and asked how I was.

"I'm ok." I said. He and Ian exchanged glances. I didn't pay much attention to it though because Mel came out with their bags and the keys jingling in her hand.

When we got to the car and headed off to the next store, Ian asked me an odd question.

"Hey Wanda…um I've been having bad eyesight lately so do you think you could snag me some contacts?"

"Of course, Ian." So in the next store I found the aisle that carried the limited stock of contacts since most Souls preferred to get the operation to fix poor eyesight. I came back to the car and handed them to Ian along with the contact solution. He thanked me with a kiss and held a peculiar grin on one side of his mouth. He was acting strange and I was going to find out what it was sooner or later…

**Thank you everyone for reading! The lullaby I used is called "A Perfect Lullaby" by Matt Logan and Elisabeth Tinnes. All credit to them. Like I said please go see the movie which all of you probably are anyway but let me know what you think. I just believe that there was not enough Ian and Wanda build up and too much was left out. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! I love reading reviews and getting follows they make me smile so big! I'll update soon! Promise!**


	5. Chapter 5: Scared

**A/N: Hello! Thank everybody so much for following, favoriting, (which isn't a word haha) and leaving reviews! I love it! It's very motivational! I hope everyone likes this new chapter and leave reviews telling me what you think of my fanfic, of the movie, and if you have any ideas you would like me to include! Thank you! Here goes another chapter…**

**Scared**

**Wanda POV:**

Still contemplating what Ian was up to, I walked into the next store that would probably be our last for this raid. I gathered up some Cheetos for my own personal preference. Well, Mel actually loved almost as much as I did. I grabbed some canned food that would keep for a while back in the caves. I nodded with a smile to the passing Souls and hurried back to the jeep.

After everyone helped stock the bags into the trunk, we all took our normal positions; Jared driving with Mel in the passenger seat and Ian and I in the back. I saw discomfort in Jared and Mel's looks and I turned toward Ian for explanation but I was not looking at my Ian. I was looking at a Soul.

His eyes had silver rings around the pools of sapphire blue that I lose myself into every time I see them. I screamed.

"Wanda! Wanda! It's me! Ian!"

"NO! NO! WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS _MY_ IAN!?"

"It's me! Wanderer! I swear!" and he started to touch his eyes which made me scream louder. He pulled two clear discs out of his eyes and the silver rings were gone and just the pure, beautiful blue was left behind.

"Ian?"

"I'm sorry I just needed to see if it worked and you believed." He said apologetically. I didn't accept. I slapped him as hard as my little hand would allow right across his face, leaving a huge red mark. I heard gasps from Jared and Melanie. He pulled his hand to his cheek in astonishment. I didn't even regret it. How could he have done that to me? How?

"Wanda…" I didn't let him finish.

"IAN! HOW COULD YOU EVEN DO THAT TO ME? WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just used the contacts you got me and drew a ring around them with a silver sharpie and made my own Soul eyes. I was just testing to see if they were believable. I needed to keep you safe so now we can do things together!"

"Ian, I cannot believe you would do that to me. I know you always want to keep me safe but that. _That?_ Is not okay." I was so infuriated with him right now. Human. That is all I would ever ask of Ian. To be human. I turned to Mel and she nodded already knowing what I was thinking. Sharing a mind does that to people. We switched seats so that I sat next to Jared and Mel sat in the back with Ian.

"Come on, Wanda don't do this. I'm really sorry! I wasn't thinking!" he pleaded. I ignored him and just stared out the window. We drove in silence for a while when I heard Mel whispering to Ian.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Mel said.

"I know. But once this blows over we can go anywhere and pass off as Souls! I can keep her safe and go with her." Ian whispered.

I watched Mel roll her eyes in the rearview mirror. Jared took his eyes off the road for a beat to sneak a look at me. I had stupid tears running silently down my cheeks because I was thinking about if Ian ever had a Soul in him and how he would be gone. Jared interlocked his fingers with mine and I rested my head on his shoulder. I even checked the mirror again to see Ian's reaction. He did not like this. At all. I'm not sure Mel did either but she understood so it was okay. I was actually smug about Ian's jealousy at the moment. I wanted to anger him. I hated these negative human emotions.

After a while I think I was starting to fall asleep and slid into Jared's lap on accident. I woke up and immediately apologized. "It's okay, Wanda. You're tired." And he pulled my head back down. I heard a grunt of protest from Ian but ignored it. I fell asleep in Jared's lap like that.

I was gently shaken awake by Ian. I almost forgot I was angry at him and went in for a kiss but then saw his eyes and it flooded back to me. I pulled away and sat up. He looked sad and angry with himself. Serves him right.

"We're home!" Mel chimed in. _Home._ Finally. I opened the passenger door and started to grab some bags so that I could get back and greet everyone but Ian stepped in front of me and the trunk of the car.

"Ian, seriously? Let me through."

"No, Wanda. Not until you listen to me," I cocked my brow and waited. "I'm so sorry, baby-"

"Don't you _baby_ me. How could you? I need you human, Ian. _Human._ Okay? Because if you ever… weren't you. If you went and got yourself taken because-," I couldn't finish. "You don't know what I'd-," His lips came down hard on mine. I didn't protest. I only moved my lips letting the anger escape me. This was no ordinary kiss. He kissed me with more passion, more wanting. I could tell it was because he thought I might not forgive him. A make-up kiss. I let it go on for a while longer, selfishly and yanked myself away.

"Don't think you're off the hook. You can't do that to me and just expect forgiveness by kissing me." It was hard not to forgive him but I had to make him know how wrong he was. "You scared the hell out of me and that's not okay. Just so you could test to see if they worked on me. Oh, they worked alright." He raised his eyebrows at my swearing. It wasn't a common thing of me to do but when it was appropriate I did swear now and then. After all, I was surrounded by people who swore. I pushed him and hid a smile with my hair. I attempted to reach behind him and grab some of the bags but he grabbed my hand and held it to his cheek where I had slapped him. I sighed and we both closed our eyes. "I'm sorry," I croaked. "I shouldn't have slapped you."

"Yes you should have." He said. I laughed.

"You're right, I should have." This time he smiled.

We finished unloading the car and Mel and Jared went to go put it back in the hiding spot. We greeted Jamie and a few others. It was bedtime so there weren't many others to greet. I was tired even though I had slept on the way here and it showed when I yawned. Ian scooped me up into his arms and walked us to our room. He gently set me down on the bed but I started to get back up because I did not want to sleep in my jeans. He laid me back down and slid my jeans off for me. He pulled off his shirt and pants and left them haphazardly on the floor. He pulled the sheets over us and pulled me into his arms.

"Hey Wanda?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm going with you now. Into the stores, I mean. Now I can pretend to be a Soul and keep you safe."

"I don't know. I don't think that I want you to come with me even if the contacts are believable, what if someone notices and finds out you're human? I can't risk that. It's better off me alone so that there is no flaw to be seen."

"I'm going with you whether you like it or not." He stated.

I gave up arguing with him. I've had enough of that today. Ian and I never argued so this was new to me. I just kissed him like the way we had before. I stopped though. The thoughts of the silver rings in his gorgeous eyes clouded my mind. I pulled away from him.

"What? Did I bite you?" he asked with a sideways grin.

"No. I-I can't stop thinking about your eyes. I don't think that… Ian… You know what you did to me today was so wrong right? You know that I'm still mad? It's hard to stay mad at you, especially when you kiss me, but I am."

"Wanda, please. I'm so so sorry. I'll never do that again. I wasn't thinking about how you'd react-,"

"How could you not know how I'd react!? You knew perfectly well that I'd have a heart attack and freak out just the way that I did. I cannot believe you."

"Wanda!" but I was already out the door. I don't know why but I wanted to be mad. I felt like my emotions were all over the place and I don't know why. I have never acted like this before. I've always kept my anger inside me but now that I was beginning to feel more human I just let it out. I don't know where I was going but I involuntarily walked into Mel's and Jared's room. They were unpacking their things.

"Hey Wanda, what's up?" Mel asked.

"Can I talk to you, Mel? Alone?"

"I think that's code for get out, Jared." Mel said to him. I shrugged apologetically. He closed the door behind him and Mel turned to me.

"Is it Ian? God, that bastard. I told him not to, Wanda!" she said.

"Ian is so inconsiderate! I mean…no he's not but… still. I can't believe he even tried to pull that on me! He…" I sighed. "Mel, you know how I love him, you felt it too, but the way he made me feel when he did that to me- how do I fix this?"

"Well he's apologized. You told him how wrong he was. He knows. There's nothing else he can do. It's up to you to understand and forgive him." She hugged my shoulders.

"I know. I guess I don't really know how to handle it that well because it's the first time I've ever really been angry with Ian." I sighed.

"Okay. Well, then it's also going to be your first time fixing it with Ian." She said. She pulled me up off the end of their bed and took me to the door. We walked together until we found Ian and Jared talking together in the hall. I looked at him and sighed then turned back to Mel. She kissed me on the cheek and I thanked her. I nodded to Jared and they walked back to their room together, holding hands. I turned back to Ian and I knew that I forgave him. I have no idea why I was mad then I was okay and then I was mad again but now I'm okay. I was having major mood swings. But this time I knew that I forgave him because he was wrong and he knew it well. Words were not enough this time so I decided to show him how I felt.

I ran forward and smashed myself against his body pulling his neck down to let me kiss him. It was blissful and wanting, fast yet slow. I pulled on his bottom lip and went to his neck. I kissed him everywhere and he pulled my legs around him and picked me up. He ran to our room and shoved the door aside. He dropped me on the bed and wrenched the door back in place. He came back to me and resumed kissing me again. He ran his hands up and down my body and my breathing caught.

"I. Am-," he kissed my neck, "So. Sorry." he kissed my chest. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He breathed.

"I know. I love you too." I panted. He straddled me and pulled my shirt up. Breaking the kiss for only seconds. I pulled his off too and pushed my hands on his bare chest. He kissed me even harder making a moan escape my lips.

"Good or bad?" he asked.

"Good. Very good." I breathed.

"That's what I thought." He growled repeating our words from what seemed like years ago. He sucked on my neck below my ear lobe and I gripped his shoulder blades. He went back to my lips and left his tongue on my bottom lip asking permission. I opened my mouth allowing an entryway. Our tongues danced together and I pulled apart to catch my breath while he went back to sucking on my neck, groaning. I arched my back up to meet his chest and he slammed our bodies together. I almost let out a scream but it was muffled by a moan instead. By the end of the night, all of our clothes were strewn over the floor and we were both deprived of breath. He didn't let my lips leave his and I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to breathe. I wanted him. This time was different. Better than before because it was our understanding of each other. I never wanted this to end.

_The next morning_

I woke up coddled in Ian's bare chest. He was breathing heavily but dead asleep. I went over last night in my head and smiled hugely. Make-up sex was pretty good according to Melanie. She was right. I slipped out of Ian's grip and pulled on my clothes. I needed some air. Plus I was really hungry. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the bag of Cheetos I got on the raid. Mel came in at the moment I opened the bag.

"You read my mind." She said. I laughed at our alike thinking. "So did you and Ian make up?" my face turned red. "Ohh. Nice, Wanda!"

"Shut up!" I punched her arm playfully. Ian came wandering in at that moment with his hair gorgeously tousled.

"Why does Mel need to shut up this time?" he asked, picking me up and setting me on the counter.

"Oh, no reason. Wanda was just giving me all the dirty details of your night together." Ian's eyes widened and I slapped Mel in the chest.

"Mel! I was not!" She laughed.

"I know. I'm just messing with Ian, here." Mel chuckled.

Ian turned to look at my blushing face and kissed me on the lips. "I love you, my Wanderer." I smiled and the pink slowly faded from my cheeks.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I'm just not used to fighting with you. I don't like it." I said.

"Trust me, I don't either. So I guess I'll just have to keep you happy at all costs right?"

"You know it." I said.

Jared came up beside Mel. He took one look at us and laughed. "Nice, bro." he said to Ian. Mel and I both punched him making him laugh harder and Ian along with him. How could everyone tell what happened last night? I took a look at myself and guessed it was probably because my hair was completely messed around and my shirt was on backward. One look at Ian and you could tell he was ruffled up pretty well too. My neck was feeling a little weird too so I pushed my hair aside and felt a bruise. My eyes widened and so did Jared and Mel's.

"You gave her a hickey!?" Mel half-yelled at Ian.

"None of your business!" and Ian scooped me up and swiftly walked to our room and Jared whistled down the hall. I felt the blush creep up my cheeks.

"Maybe we should have thought about what we looked like before we went in front of everybody else." Ian chuckled.

"Yeah. Probably. What am I going to do about this?!" I gestured to my neck.

"Umm… not sure. I guess just cover it up with your hair." Ian set me down on the bed. He moved my hair exposing my neck and lightly kissed where he had sucked on last night. I inhaled deeply. He fiddled with my hair until it covered it completely. "There we go," He said. "Let's go get some breakfast and wash up. Huh?"

"Yes." I breathed. All of a sudden I didn't feel like eating. I wasn't feeling well and it was strange…

**Thanks everyone for reading! I'm going to update soon because I have a lot of downtime due to this being my spring break and the weather sucks. So I hope all of you liked it and if you have any suggestions on where I should take this story then please review and let me know! Cuz I'm having writer's block! Agh! **


	6. Chapter 6: A Feeling

**A/N: Hey everyone! I love to see new followers, favorites, and reviews so thank you all so much! I would also very much appreciate reviews giving me requests on what you would like to see become of this story or an event that you'd like to happen. Some people are saying 'make Wanda pregnant!' Some say 'don't because they aren't ready!' Which I sort of agree to. So stick around to see what happens. Oh and I also apologize for short chapters. I'm going to try and make them longer! Also review about what you think of the movie if you saw it! Ok here's another chapter!**

A Feeling

Wanda POV:

I wake up feeling very weird. Almost like I- Like I'm going to- … I felt the nausea and I knew that I was about to throw up.

"Ian! Ian I'm gonna-." I covered my mouth with my hands. Ian sat up with a start. I flew the sheets aside, swung the door open and ran down the hall to the river room and threw up in it. Ian and Mel ran to my side moments later. I doubled over once again clutching my stomach and heaving.

"Wanda! Honey, are you okay!?" Ian asked panicky. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Oh no. Oh look what you did, Ian!" Mel yelled.

"What!? What did I do!?" Ian countered.

Mel took a step back and raised and eyebrow at him while tapping her foot waiting for him to figure out whatever she was trying to say. He just looked at her until a flash of realization crossed his face.

"Oh man. Do you think? Oh my god." he ranted. I just gaped at them. What were they talking about?

"What!? Ian tell me what's going on." I pleaded. He turned his head to the side a little and his eyes looked sympathetic.

"Um…well Wanda… see, sometimes women get morning sickness because…" he started but it clicked as soon as he said morning sickness.

"Oh no," I interrupted him. "How could this happen!?"

"Well… When you and Ian do stuff in bed-," Mel began.

"MELANIE! I know how it happened, I just…" I trailed off. I noticed Ian was being weird so I looked up to him as he pulled me into his lap. "How are you feeling about this?" I asked Ian.

"I dunno. I guess I'm… well, shocked." He said. My face fell. He was unhappy. He didn't want a baby with me. He must have noticed the change in my expression because he quickly added, "No, no, no, Wanda. I'm happy too. I want this, I promise."

"Okay." Was all I could say. He scooped me up into his arms and I leaned my head on his chest as he took me to see Doc. Mel tagged along with us to make sure I was okay. Once we got there, Ian set me down on the cot and then sat himself on the edge with an arm around my shoulders.

"What do we have here?" Doc asked politely.

"Well there's really no easy way to put this but Wanda threw up this morning and we think she might be pregnant." Mel blurted. There was a bit of a silence before Doc finally spoke up.

"Can I talk to Wanda alone for a moment please?" he asked Ian and Mel.

"Um…" Ian started but I hushed him and told him to go and that I'll be fine. He reluctantly left with Mel by his side.

"So, Wanda I told them to leave because I know how you embarrass easy. Have you missed your cycle this month?" he asked and instantly my face reddened.

"Um- no it's not supposed to come just yet but it is soon so…" I blushed furiously.

"Well then if it does come within the week then let me know and if it doesn't then we can only assume that you are expecting." Doc said.

"Okay I will let you know." I rolled my neck around weakly.

"It also might be a good idea to come in every other day so that I can keep you under close observation to see if anything has gone amiss."

"Alright. Will do," I sat up a little and looked up at Doc. "Doc, will this be okay? Will people be mad at me because I might be bringing another mouth to feed down here? I mean everyone has made it clear that this is no place to raise a child in."

"It will be fine, Wanda. After all, Freedom and Isaiah were raised in the caves. It might not be a normal childhood but at least they will be surrounded by a large family that loves them." He made me feel a little better so I gave a small nod and a half-hearted smile. Doc motioned for Ian, Mel and now Jared to come back into the room.

"Wanda, are you okay? What happened? Why is your face all red?" Jared bombarded me with questions. I just sort of looked at him and felt my face get even redder if possible. I didn't really want to tell him the situation so I looked over to Mel.

"I'll explain later." She told him.

"Okay…" he sighed and rested a hand on my thigh. He gave it a squeeze and told me to feel better then grabbed Mel's waist and left the room. I looked over to Doc who gave me an encouraging nod, signaling Ian to pick me back up and leave.

"Thanks Doc!" I called behind Ian's shoulder. I went to go brush my teeth then we went to the kitchen for breakfast and headed for our usual table. Mel sat snuggled up in Jared's side and Sunny in Kyle's. "Hey guys!" I greeted as Ian set me down next to Mel.

"Jeez, Ian will you ever let Wanda walk somewhere?" Kyle joked. It was true though, Ian does carry me a lot, not that I'm complaining. Ian walked behind Kyle nonchalantly and smacked him in the back of the head causing him to spit out the cereal that was in his mouth. A roar of laughter erupted throughout the group. I even laughed which I almost never did as a reaction to violence. Ian winked at me with a smirk and I giggled.

He came back with a bowl of cereal and two biscuits. We usually just shared because I could never finish. He fed me a few bites but after I refused the third bite he shrugged and put the spoon in his mouth instead. I picked my biscuit and poured lots of honey over it. As I took a large bite some of the honey dribbled down my chin and before I could grab a napkin Ian licked it up from the bottom of my chin to my upper lip, letting his tongue enter my mouth for a few seconds.

"Ian!" He threw his head back laughing and soon everyone else did too. I shoved his chest but he hardly budged.

"Gross, bro. Save it for the bedroom." Kyle remarked. Ian just responded by attempting to lick Kyle's face too. But I don't think he really was going to. Kyle responded by shoving his brother's shoulder so that he was flung back down in his seat. I just rolled my eyes and resumed eating even though I didn't really feel like it. What I really felt like doing was talking with Ian about the whole 'I'm pregnant' thing.

After we finished eating, I grabbed the dishes before Ian could stop me and set them in the dirty pile. I grabbed his arm and dragged him along to our bedroom to talk.

**Ian POV**

"Ian! Ian I'm gonna-," Wanda cried. I sat up so fast I got a head rush. Wanda threw the covers of and tore out of the room. I followed right behind her in a sprint. I lost her for a second before hearing her in the river room. Melanie must of heard too because she walked in right behind me. We both ran over to Wanda where she was throwing up in the river.

"Wanda! Honey, are you okay!?" I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Oh no. Oh, look what you did Ian!" Melanie yelled at me. What was she talking about? I didn't do anything!

"What!? What did I do!?" I was seriously confused. Melanie took a step back and raised her eyebrow at me while tapping her foot waiting for me to figure it out. I don't understand how she would think Wanda throwing up first thing when she woke up was my fault. Wait… why would Wanda throw up if she hadn't even done anything yet? Unless… oh god.

"Oh man. Do you think? Oh my god." I panicked. Could she be pregnant? Well, yeah she could because we… oh man.

"What!? Ian tell me what's going on." Wanda pleaded. I was so caught up I hadn't even realized what Wanda might be thinking. Will she want children? Do I want children?

"Um…well Wanda… see, sometimes women get morning sickness because…" I started but Wanda cut me off.

"Oh no. How could this happen!?" She yelled. Did she really not know that this could happen as a result of sex? No, she had to know because Souls have children too and they're human until the parents decide to insert a Soul into them.

"Well… When you and Ian do stuff in bed-," Melanie began. I would have whacked her if she weren't a girl.

"MELANIE! I know how it happened, I just…" Wanda trailed off. I must have had a weird look on my face because she looked up at me with the most scared look I've seen on her. I quickly pulled her into my lap to try and sooth her. "How are you feeling about this?" she asked me. How did I feel about this yet? It was really surprising I guess. I just needed some time to think and let it set in but I know I've always dreamed of having children with my Wanderer if we had a normal life together.

"I dunno. I guess I'm… well, shocked." I said rather lamely. Instantly, Wanda's face fell and I could tell that she was thinking that I was unhappy with her and didn't want a child. I quickly added, "No, no, no, Wanda. I'm happy too. I want this, I promise." And I think I meant it. I was happy.

"Okay." Was all she said. I scooped her up into my arms and she leaned her head on my chest. I decided I was going to take her to see Doc. I wanted to be absolutely sure that she was feeling alright and she really was pregnant. There was really no sure fire way to tell just yet, I think. Mel tagged along with us but I didn't really mind. Once we got there, I set her down on the cot and then sat myself on the edge and rested an arm around her shoulders.

"What do we have here?" Doc asked politely.

"Well there's really no easy way to put this but Wanda threw up this morning and we think she might be pregnant." Mel blurted. There was a bit of a silence before Doc finally spoke up.

"Can I talk to Wanda alone for a moment please?" he asked Mel and I. I didn't really want to leave Wanda alone but I knew that Doc probably had a good reason to ask.

"Um…" I started but Wanda put a finger to my lips and told me she was going to be fine. I reluctantly left with Mel by my side. We stood out in the hall and waited patiently.

"Why do you think he asked us to leave?" I asked Mel.

"Oh, probably just cause he wants to ask Wanda some things that she would be embarrassed about if we were around to hear." She replied leaning up against the cave wall. I pondered on that for a minute. What would he ask her that I couldn't hear? It's not like I don't know about the female anatomy. But Wanda did get embarrassed easily. Just then Jared came jogging up and wrapped his arms around Mel and kissed her full on the lips.

"I was looking for you everywhere! I woke up and you were gone! Why are you guys down here anyways?" Jared frantically asked.

"I'm sorry I just woke up and heard Wanda so I ran to her and that's actually why we're down here because Wanda-," Mel was interrupted by Doc coming over and motioning for us to come back in.

"Wanda, are you okay? What happened? Why is your face all red?" Jared bombarded Wanda with questions. Wanda looked up at him and looked embarrassed as hell. Her face got redder if even possible. She looked over to Mel for help.

"I'll explain later." Mel told him.

"Okay…" he sighed and rest a hand on Wanda's thigh. I felt a pang of jealousy as he did that. I know that he was crazy in love with Melanie but he and Wanda did have something at one point and it always bothered me when he touched her. He squeezed her thigh gently and sighed again and told Wanda to feel better even though he didn't know what was wrong with her. He grabbed Mel by the waist and led her out of the room. Wanda looked over to Doc who gave her an encouraging nod, which I took as a sign that it was okay to leave and I scooped her back up.

"Thanks Doc!" she called behind my shoulder. I took her to the washroom so she could brush her teeth and then we went to the kitchen for breakfast and headed for our usual table. Mel sat snuggled up in Jared's side and Sunny in Kyle's. "Hey guys!" Wanda greeted as I set her down next to Mel.

"Jeez, Ian will you ever let Wanda walk somewhere?" Kyle joked. I did carry her a lot but it helped me feel closer to her and I know that she likes it. I walked behind Kyle nonchalantly and smacked him in the back of the head causing him to spit out the cereal that was in his mouth. A roar of laughter erupted throughout the group. Wanda even laughed which she almost never did as a reaction to violence. I winked at her with a smirk and she giggled. I loved her little giggle and I did all that I could do so that I could hear it.

I went over to the counter and poured some cereal in a bowl and then some milk. I usually just got one bowl of whatever we were eating because Wanda hardly ever finishes. I grabbed two biscuits and came back to the table. I spoon-fed her a few bites but after she refused the third bite I just shrugged and put the spoon in my mouth instead. She picked up a biscuit and poured lots of honey over it. She loved honey just as much as I did so she always caked on way too much. She took a large bite and some of the honey dribbled down her chin. It looked so adorable I just couldn't resist her so I stuck out my tongue and licked up the honey from the bottom of her chin to her upper lip and let it slip in-between her upper and bottom lip for a few seconds.

"Ian!" I loved her reactions to public affection like this and I couldn't help but throw my head back in laughter and soon everyone else did too. She shoved my chest but I hardly budged.

"Gross, bro. Save it for the bedroom." Kyle remarked. I leaned across the table and pretended to try and lick his face too. Kyle shoved my shoulder so that I was flung back down into my seat. I laughed again and Wanda just rolled her eyes and forcefully ate another spoonful of cereal.

After we finished eating, Wanda grabbed the dishes before I could stop her and set them in the dirty pile. She grabbed my arm and dragged me along to our bedroom. I'm assuming that she wanted to talk about this whole situation and I wanted to too. I pulled aside the door and she went and flopped down on the bed. I sat next to her and rubbed circles in her back.

"Mmmm… Ian," She moaned. I loved that noise. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this what you want? Do you want a baby with me?" she asked innocently.

"Of course that's what I want, baby. And you know what?" I asked picking her up and swinging her around, "We are going to make some beautiful babies." She laughed and laughed and I set her down on the bed and stood over her with my hands on either side of her face. She looked me in the eyes and said "I love you. So much." I never heard something more believable in my life. I kissed her and she quickly responded immediately. I crawled up on top of her and lifted her shirt up and left a trail of kisses up and down her flat stomach to show that I loved the baby that would grow inside of it. She giggled because it must have tickled her.

"So we're going to have a baby." She said. I loved the sound of it. I really wanted a family with this girl who I loved more than anything.

"Yes. And you're going to be an amazing mom." I breathed. She would be because she is the most loving, caring, kindest soul I've ever known.

I rolled over and pulled her on top of me instead and she rested her head on my chest.

"Ian?"

"Yes, love?"

"Tell me what our life together would be like. If I were normal." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"First of all, you are normal. You're more human than most of us will ever hope to be, okay?"

"Yes." She breathed.

"We would have a house with a big yard and a fence around the back so that our dogs couldn't get out. We would have two kids. A boy and a girl and they would be beautiful because they would look like you. We would take them to school and then we'd have the whole day to ourselves. You and me, baby. We're in this together, okay?"

She looked at me for a moment with a glint of hope in her eyes. She made a bold move and kissed me first this time. "And where would we live?" she asked.

"Wherever you want" I told her.

"Mmmm… somewhere with an ocean. I don't think I've been to an ocean on earth."

"I will take you someday." I promised.

"How?" she asked.

"You and me will get out of here one day and I will take you to see the world." She giggled and it was such a beautiful noise.

"Okay," I kissed her neck and she moaned again. "Maybe we should go on a raid soon. To get some supplies for the baby and stuff, you know?" she asked me.

"Yeah, okay," I sighed. I wasn't looking forward to going on another raid but at least this time I could go in with her and make sure that she's safe. "Should we go ask to see who else wants to come?"

"Mmhmm," Her voice muffled into my chest. "Yah but I don't wanna get up."

"Me either. I wanna stay with you all day on this bed." She giggled again. I pulled her up and put my hands under her arms to make her stand up on the bed. I got off the bed and turned around and pulled her legs around my waist in a piggy back. She laughed her head off as I ran out of the room with her on my back. We got to the main plaza and thank god it was everyone's day off because it was so much easier than hunting everyone down in their work places. We approached Sunny and Kyle first.

"Hey guys do you want to come with us on a raid? We need to um… get some supplies." I said trying to avoid explaining the reason why we needed to go.

"Ooh what kind of supplies?" Kyle taunted. I shoved him.

"Not that. We're just running low on some stuff and we need to go out again." I played it off.

"Dude, we just went out though." He rebutted.

"Just tell him, Ian." Wanda sighed and pushed me forward.

"Okay well um… Wanda might be pregnant." I told him. He just looked at me bewildered. Then to Wanda and back to me.

"Well congrats, bro!" Kyle said. I had never been more surprised in my life. Wanda just gaped at him.

"Congratulations guys!" Sunny smiled and gave Wanda a hug.

"Thanks guys. But we're not sure yet there's just a few signs and if I turn out not to be pregnant then I guess it won't hurt to go on a raid anyways." Wanda said.

"Okay well yeah, we're in." Kyle said and grabbed Sunny's waist.

"Great so how about we live mid-day tomorrow and get a hotel for the night once we get into town?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Sunny said.

We found Mel and Jared and of course Mel told him that Wanda might be pregnant so he congratulated us and hugged Wanda.

"So you guys in?"

"Of course! When are we going?" Mel asked.

"We were thinking tomorrow afternoon." Wanda replied.

"Perfect! Oh and hey Wanda can I talk to you for a minute?" Mel tugged on Wanda's other hand that wasn't holding onto mine.

"Yeah sure, Mel. I'll be right back, Ian." She stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek and headed off with Mel to talk about who knows what.

**Wanda POV**

Mel pulled me along to the second field to talk to me. When we got there she stopped me abruptly and looked straight at me.

"Do you want to have a child with Ian?" she blurted out.

"Of course I do," I said without any hesitation. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I mean it was an accident so I just want to be sure that you want this. I'm only looking out for you." She said while pulling me into a hug.

"Yes. Melanie, I don't think I've ever wanted anything more than I want this. And Ian is being so good about it! He wants this too and I'm so happy that we're going to be a family." I told her truthfully.

"Good. I'm happy for you, sis." She smiled.

"What about you, Mel? Do you ever think about having kids with Jared? Would you want that?" I asked.

"I think that I will someday. Everything is still relatively new but I'm pretty sure that one day I will try and start a family with him. Who knows if we can take back this planet and all have normal lives again, you know?"

"Yeah actually, me and Ian were just talking about it in our room earlier. I want a normal life with him so bad. Having a house and kids and a yard. It sounded so good to hear him talk about it like we could have it one day. I hope that it's true." I sighed.

"Me too. But until that day, we just have to make the best of what we have here. And I think that what we have here is pretty damn great don't you think?" she asked.

"Definitely." I agreed.

"Good, so let's go find our men and get some sleep cause we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow!" we stood up and made our way back to the bedroom hall and found Jared and Ian standing in the doorway of Mel and Jared's room.

"What was that about?" Ian asked as we walked back to our room swinging our interlocked hands.

"Oh she just wanted to talk to me about this whole 'pregnancy thing'." I replied rather lamely.

"Ah. Well, anyway I was thinking that we could see Doc again tomorrow before we go for another checkup, okay?"

"Yep, sure-," I yawned, "Ian." He laughed and pulled me up over his shoulder. "Ian! I don't want you to carry me! Stop!" I laughed pounding my fists on his back.

"Yeah, yeah, you say you don't like it but I know you do." He said and I could hear his little smirk in his voice.

"Mhmm whatever you say, Ian." I countered. He chuckled and opened the door with the hand that wasn't resting on my bottom. He set me down on the edge of the bed and I stood up and stripped off my top and jeans. He tossed me my PJ's and I pulled them on and he took off his shirt and pants and hopped into bed. He stoked my hair and then pulled it to the side so that he could trace my insertion scar. I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

I was awoken abruptly when I started to feel the nausea again. This time we were prepared though and put a bucket on my side of the bed. I leaned over and heaved into it causing Ian to wake up. I groaned internally because I hated waking him up. He wrapped his arms around my stomach from behind. I knew that I was done for now. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and sighed. "This sucks." I said flatly.

"I'm sorry, honey." He said genuinely.

"It's not your fault, Ian," I said but then thought about it a little, "Well, actually it is." I laughed and he chuckled a little bit and gave my flat tummy a squeeze. "Mmm what time is it? We gotta go around noon and we still have to pack and see Doc."

"I don't know but we should probably get up and get ready. I'll take care of…that." He said gesturing to the wastebasket I threw up in.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He kissed my forehead and I ran to the washroom again to wash up and brush my teeth. I got dressed and when I came back into our room so was Ian. We grabbed some breakfast and went down to see Doc.

"Hey Doc. Just coming down so you can check Wanda out before we go on the raid." Ian said as I crawled up onto the cot.

"Alright. How are you feeling today, Wanda? Have you thrown up today?" Doc asked.

"I'm okay. I threw up once when I first woke up but that's all."

"And you haven't gotten your…" my face turned red as Doc almost mentioned _that._

"Um… no not yet." I cleared my throat. Ian just kind of looked around. Thank god he was clueless right now.

"Ok well while you're away make sure that you don't exert yourself too much and always get a fair amount of rest and enough to eat and drink. Other than that, you seem fine so Ian just keep a close eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything too tiring."

"Got it, Doc." Ian replied and he helped me up off the cot.

"See you soon, Eustace! Thank you!" I gave him a quick hug and we made our way back to our room to pack. I grabbed a bunch of Ian's T-shirts for him and some for me. I stuffed all of our clothes in the duffle bag that we shared and Ian took it and slung it over his shoulder. I noticed he shoved something in his pocket but I didn't think much of it. We left our room a little messy because neither of us is much for cleaning. We walked to the kitchen and met up with Sunny, Kyle, Mel, and Jared. All of them were packed and ready to go. Jeb met us at the exit of the caves and gave us some guidelines.

"Now. Y'all know the standard procedure. So bring everybody back alive and some good treats cause I wanna actually taste it before it goes down." He gave me a wink and then we said our goodbyes and took off for the hiding spot for the vehicles. Once we got there, Jared and Kyle pulled off the tarps and we all climbed in. Kyle and Sunny took the truck and Jared, Mel, Ian and I took the van. Jared took the first shift in driving. We rode in a comfortable silence for a while and Mel turned around and held my hand from the front seat. I sat back in Ian's lap and fell asleep still holding her hand. Someone was squeezing my shoulders to wake me up. Ian.

"Honey, we're at the first store. Are you ready to go in?" he asked. I sat up and lifted my arms above my head and yawned.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I said. I saw Ian pull something out of his pocket and saw that they were the contacts with the silver ring around them. He started putting them into his eyes when I swatted his wrist. "No, Ian you're not coming in with me."

"But, Wanda I can this time! People are going to be wondering why you're baby shopping alone and no one will suspect a thing if I'm in there with you! C'mon I have the scar and the eyes. I'll be fine." He put up a good argument so I caved and decided that just this once he could come because baby shopping without a partner was a little suspicious.

"Fine. But just this once." He tilt his head back and shifted his gaze to the ceiling of the van and stuck them in. I pulled the van door open and we walked into the store hand in hand. Ian already had it down as he greeted the Souls that we walked past. I smiled up at him and nudged his shoulder. We walked up and down the aisles and grabbed as much baby supplies as possible other than clothing. We went up to the check out and the Soul smiled and asked for our names. Oh no. I forgot about fake names. Luckily Ian was quick on his feet and gave them for me.

"I'm Ocean Rider and this is my partner Web Spinner." He said gesturing to me. He even got that he would have been a dolphin in his past life and I would have been a spider. I was pretty impressed.

"And are we expecting a baby any time soon? When are you due?" the Soul asked.

"Yes. We are due around June." Ian lied flawlessly.

"How lovely. Well congratulations and we hope to see you back here soon!" He answered. Ian grabbed my hand and led me out of the store. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. We got to the van and unloaded our things into the back then crawled into the back seat. Ian held me in his lap and kissed my ear and whispered in it about how good I was.

"You're the one who was good. You were perfect! How did you even know all of that stuff?" I asked.

"I learned from you. I watch you like a hawk when we're on raids." He whispered. I shrugged and cuddled up into his lap and slowly fell into a dreamful sleep about our future child.

Ian shook me lightly after what seemed like hours. "Wanda we got a room. We're heading up now, sweetheart." He said.

"What? How'd you get a room?" I asked.

"Sunny got us one. We didn't want to wake you up so she did it instead."

"Oh, okay." I sat up and yawned with my arms above my head. Ian always loved when I did that so he swooped in and kissed me un-expectantly. "Mmm Ian." I murmured groggily. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up. We took an elevator upstairs to the third floor. "Where are the others?"

"They already went up to their rooms and we took all the luggage up too so that I could just come back and get you." He answered. We got to the room and Ian slid the card into the slot and the little light turned green. We walked into a modern, classy room with orchids everywhere. It was rather beautiful. Ian set me down on the bed and plopped down next to me.

"You gonna take a shower?" he asked.

"Maybe. Yeah, actually. You want to go first?"

"No I'm just gonna nap for a few. You go ahead." He answered. I kissed the top of his head and went to the bathroom. I started to take off my clothes and left them on the floor. I looked down and…oh no. I pulled my clothes back on and tore out of the room. I rapped on Jared and Mel's door and she answered. I tugged her arm so she was standing in the hallway with me and closed her door behind her.

"What!? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mel…I got my period."

**So faked you guys out, huh? What's going to happen next? What will Ian say? Stick around to find out! Tell me if you are glad that she isn't pregnant or if you wanted her to be! REVIEW PLEASE! Also tell me what you thought of Wanda's new body at the end of the movie. I didn't really like Emily Browning as the role of Wanda. I did, however, love everyone else! Review and tell me what you think of my story and any events that you would like to happen. Thank you everyone! I'll try and get another chapter out A.S.A.P. but school comes back from spring break tomorrow. Bleh. **


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: Hey everyone! I got a lot of reviews for ch. 6 and I'd like to comment on them. I just want to say that I think that the whole pregnancy scare was necessary for the buildup of the characters due to their reaction of the possible pregnancy. I think it helps to show how Wanda and Ian have grown in their relationship and if they would ever want kids together. Also, many of you were disappointed in the fact that Wanda isn't pregnant. I think it is too early on in my story but just hang in there because it's a definite possibility for later on! So don't stop reading just because she's not pregnant at the moment! I'm working on it, people just hang in there! Okay here goes chappy 7!**

Decisions, decisions

Ian POV:

After Wanda headed into the bathroom I immediately dozed off on the comfortable bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face at the thought of my future boy or girl. I dreamt of the life I've always wanted with Wanda.

_The little girl runs around in the grass where the spring breeze carries her kite in the open air. Her little brother tries to catch up to her but his chubby little toddler legs won't take him that far. Wanda giggles while watching from our picnic blanket underneath the shady trees. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. The little boy trips over himself and begins to cry. I start to get up from my spot but Wanda puts a hand to my chest. She tells me to let him help himself and to see how he handles it. His big sister comes running and lifts him up off the ground and gives him a hug. He dries his tears and looks up at his sister. She smiles down at him and tells him it's okay. Wanda smiles and I can't help but to smile too; at the beautiful children that I've created with my beautiful Wanderer. _

I wake up deep in thought but then after going over the dream a few times in my head, a huge smile plasters my face. I search the room for Wanda so I can tell her about my dream but she isn't in sight. I get up and knock on the bathroom door; it was followed by silence. I opened the door but the bathroom was empty. I began to panic. Where was she? Did she leave me? No. She would never, ever leave me again. Just then, the main door swung open and in walked a crying Wanda. Oh no, why was she crying?

"Wanda? Sweetheart, why are you crying?" I asked, pulling her to my chest. She didn't answer, though. She gripped onto me with more force than I've ever felt from her before. I walked her over to the bed so that she could sit and talk with me about it. She dug her fingernails into my shoulder blades and sobbed for a while. The possibilities of why she might be crying were driving me crazy but I decided to let her cry it out first. After a few sniffles, she dried her tears and looked into my eyes. In that one look I could see the world of hurt she was in. I just didn't know why.

"Wanderer? Tell me what's wrong."

"Ian. Ian, I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Honey, why are you sorry? What's happened?" I pushed gently.

"Ian. I-I'm…" she trailed off. What could she need to tell me? I already know she's pregnant so why would she start a sentence like that?

"I'm… I'm not pregnant." Silent tears ran down her cheeks. I only stared at her. What she had said to me hadn't sunk in yet. Here I was dreaming about children and… I shouldn't have let my hopes get so high when we didn't know for sure that she really was pregnant. How could I have been so ignorant? There was the tiniest of chances that she was even pregnant in the first place. They puking must of just been some stomach flu. I knew that I must have had a far off look on my face because when I turned to look at Wanda I snapped back into reality. I let myself want this more than I thought I would've. Now that it was taken away I wanted it that much more.

"Ian, please. Please speak to me!" She cried. I pulled her close and laid us back onto the bed. I held her for a long time. How could I not think about Wanda too? She wanted this as much as I did.

"Are you okay?" I asked, already knowing her answer. She must have known I knew too because she didn't reply. "It's okay, Wanda. It will be okay." I hushed her.

"Are you sure? I really wanted this, Ian. I really did." She sighed.

"I did too. I still do. So, who's stopping us from trying? We can keep on trying to get pregnant, right?" I asked, hopeful that she would still want to try because the first time was an accident. She looked up and smiled a gorgeous smile.

"Right. We can try. I love you, Ian." Wanda whispered.

"I love you, too. I always will." I swore. She dug her face into the crook of my neck, kissed it and sighed again. I rested my chin on the top of her head and kissed her forehead. "It will be okay, Wanderer. We will have a baby one day, and soon too. I promise."

"You will be an amazing father." She laughed.

"I hope so. But you will be an even more amazing mom. And our son will love you so much." I said. I wanted a boy very badly as well as a girl but I hope that our first-born would be a boy.

"My son? No, _my daughter_." She laughed.

"Oh, you think so? Well, I'm betting our first-born will be a boy."

"You don't want a girl? I do. I've always wanted a girl."

"I do want a girl. I want both; a boy and a girl. Boy first." I stated.

"Mmm… you want kid_s_ with me, Ian? You want a boy and a girl? God, do I love you." She giggled and took my face in her hands. I just laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist to bring her closer. She took initiative and kissed me, full force. I was a bit caught off guard by her directness but quickly recovered and kissed her right back. We kissed for a long time in a fantasy of our future together. Thoughts of children running around back home passing back and forth between us. They may not have a normal life, but they will be loved. So much. Like I loved their destined mother.

**Wanda POV:**

Everything was going to be all right. We have now and we have the rest of our lives together to have kids. And one day we will. I smiled at the thought. I thought of the boy with black hair and blue eyes like my Ian. I thought of the girl with blonde hair and grey eyes like…Pet? No, this was my body now. They would be my children and they would look like me. I was slowly drifting off in Ian's embrace. I felt his arms slide off of me and I knew that he was out. I giggled at his mouth falling open and his sprawled out position. He was so cute when he slept. The way he looked so peaceful put my mind at ease and it helped me find sleep. My eyes fluttered shut.

**Melanie POV:**

Poor Wanda. She wanted a baby so badly. They both did. I hope that they will keep on trying so that one-day they can have what they both want so desperately. Everything has happened so quickly and here we are buying baby supplies for the baby that wasn't even there. All the hype of kids made me start to think about what having children would be like. I was still young and there was no rush. After all, Jared and I have the rest of our lives to make that decision. But that didn't stop me from wanting one now.

After talking to Wanda for a while, I got her to calm down a little but the tears didn't stop. When I hugged her goodnight, she entered her and Ian's room sobbing. I felt horrible but there was only so much I could do. This was a discussion her and Ian had to have. So I sent her in there to talk with him about it. I went back into mine and Jared's room after standing out in the hallway with Wanda. He had just gotten out of the shower and was lying on the bed in his boxers with wet hair, flipping through channels on the TV. I plopped down next to him and sighed.

"What's wrong, Mel?" he asked me.

"Wanda's not pregnant." No point in dancing around it. He gaped at me a little before speaking.

"Oh. She's probably crushed. I could tell how bad she wanted it. Ian, too. How is she?"

"Devastated. She wouldn't stop crying. I felt so helpless." I sighed, he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay. They'll figure it out. They can always keep trying for a baby. It might take a while but it can happen." Jared sighed.

"I guess… hey, Jare? Can I ask a question?"

"Of course, baby."

"Would you ever want kids with me?" I asked. I was sort of scared of his answer. He didn't even want to have sex with me in the beginning due to the possibility of pregnancy. There was a bit of hesitation before he answered.

"Yes, maybe, one day. But Mel, you know that this is no world to raise a child in. Wouldn't you want our kid to have a good, normal childhood? That could never happen in the caves." His answer disappointed me a little but I knew he was right. I wasn't going to go down without a fight, though.

"But, Jared! Freedom was born in the caves and he's perfectly fine!" I countered.

"It shouldn't be a conscious decision to have children with the way that we live, though."

"It would be extending the human race. We have to start somewhere, don't we?" He seemed to ponder that for a moment and then he finally sighed and rolled his eyes

"I guess…" he breathed. I lunged at him and kissed him everywhere. I really wanted kids with him someday. "But not just yet, Mel. We have all the time in the world."

"You never know how much time you have." I answered solemnly. He nodded and looked down to his lap, more than likely thinking about how he almost lost me and what he should have done in the time that we had together if he hadn't gotten me back. "Hey, I love you."

"Love you too, Mel. More than you know." He shifted his gaze to me. I did know, though. I knew how much he loved me in everything that he did. I leaned in close and kissed him gently but soon it deepened and we both felt everything that was meant behind this one kiss.

**Ian POV:**

I woke up on my own earlier than expected. I have a sort of internal alarm clock that kicked in as soon as Wanda moved into my room with me. I guess it was a subconscious act so that I could look at her and make sure she's here with me before she woke. I loved how peaceful she looked sleeping. Her hair was sprawled out behind her head giving her an angelic appearance. Her halo of blonde curls cascaded around her body making me want to kiss her so badly but I always chose to let her sleep.

I was actually happy this morning despite the turn of events that had led us to this raid in the first place. Wanda and I made the decision that we both were ready to have a baby and that we'd try for one. I smiled and slowly pulled the comforter off me and pulled my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching. I stumbled over to the shower since I didn't get to take one last night. Cranking up the temperature to full blast, I hopped in and washed up. I will always be grateful that Wanda bought us some soap from the stores so we could ditch that god-awful cactus soap. My skin prickled at the memory.

When I got out, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into the bedroom and saw Wanda packing up some hotel amenities that were lying around.

"Morning, Wanda." I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Morning, honey." She giggled at the tickle in her ear when I whispered in it. She turned around in my hold to face me. I leaned down and rested my forehead against hers. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Mm good." I replied with a peck to her lips. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me harder. That was shocking. I loved the person that Wanda was becoming, she started off so shy and reserved but eventually warmed up and became more daring. I let out a small grunt making her react by slipping her tongue in my mouth.

"You like that?" S ore than you know." he giggled in my mouth.

"Don't get cocky, now." I laughed. I kissed her with more fire and she immediately responded. I wrapped my hands around her thighs and she pulled them around me, never letting her lips leave mine. I could definitely get used to this. Until… the knock that came on our door. I didn't care, instead I kept going but Wanda sighed and pulled slightly away, still keeping me close.

"What do you want?" I growled. Wanda sighed and I rested my forehead on hers.

"We gotta go soon! You guys ready?" Kyle's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah we'll be out in five." I murmured in Wanda's neck.

"Better get packed." Wanda sighed and kissed me one last time. She let her legs slide down my waist and walked over to our bag, then turned her head to the bathroom. She walked over to the bathroom and picked up the clothes I left sprawled out on the floor when I showered this morning. She held up my boxers I left on the floor and raised an eyebrow at me. I just laughed and she rolled her eyes. We got everything packed, gathered as many hotel amenities as possible and walked out the door, holding hands.

"There you are. How are you this morning, Wanda?" Mel asked taking her free hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. Jared came up and wrapped an arm around Wanda. She gave him a small smile and hugged him back.

"I'm good, actually. As much as I was disappointed that I'm not pregnant now, I know that I can be so… Ian and I are going to keep trying." She answered and gave me a glance of pure happiness.

"Wait, what? You're not pregnant, Wanda?" Sunny asked with Kyle close behind.

"Uh…no. I'm not." Wanda said. I saw her face fall for a minute but she was determined to not let it faze her.

"I'm so sorry, guys." Sunny said, pulling Wanda into a hug and giving me a sympathetic look.

"It's alright! Really. We're going to keep trying." Wanda replied.

"Good, because otherwise this raid was a complete waste." Kyle remarked. I punched him in the stomach and he just gave an arrogant grin.

"Ok, so are we all ready to hit the road?" Jared asked.

"Yep. Lets get out of here before people start waking up." I said. Jared moved his arm from around Wanda to Melanie. I slung my arm around Wanda's shoulders and we walked back to the van. I put our bag in the back and decided I'd take the first shift in driving. Wanda got into the passenger seat and tucked herself into my side. Mel and Jared crawled into the back seat and snuggled up together. I put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, checking the mirror to see Kyle and Sunny in the truck not far behind. It was all downhill from here but I just wanted to go home so Wanda and I could be alone.

We drove for about one uneventful hour when I snuck a glance at Wanda. She smiled sleepily up at me and turned her head back to the window. I saw her eyes widen before I turned back to the road and slammed my foot on the brake. There was a huge line of traffic and I had no idea why. Red and blue lights flashed everywhere. There were men and women walking up and down the traffic line wearing Seeker uniforms.

_No._

**Okay so I hoped everyone liked this chapter! I will hopefully have the next up soon. I'm going to try and stay consistent and post a new chapter once a week. They most likely will be up on the weekends. So how would you guys feel about me writing another Host fanfic but about all the characters in high school? I've always enjoyed reading those and I'd think it'd be fun to write. Of course, I'd still keep writing this one but also the high school one. Review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Close Calls

**Hey everyone! Just so you know, as of now I only need 3 more story followers to reach 100! So please all of you Host obsessors I believe in you! I'd also like to mention that I'm considering writing another Host fanfic but all the Host characters are in high school. I realize it is a bit OOC but I will try my best to make the characters as similar as possible (minus the fact that there is no alien species that took over the human race). So please give me feedback if you'd like it if I wrote another Host fanfic while still keeping up with this one. Ok here's chapter 8!**

Close Calls

**Wanda POV: **

_No. No, no, no. Oh, god please no. _

I stared out the windshield for what seemed like forever then started feeling for the small pill that resided in my back pocket. My fingers traced the bulge of the deadly poison. I would die for my family. I would let them take me for my humans. I swallowed.

"Ian. Switch with me." He caught my gaze and I found the blue sapphire that tied me to this planet. Except there was a silver ring around them. He put in the contacts.

"I can do this, Wanda." He took my hands in his.

"No. You can't. Switch with me _now._" He didn't argue further. I lifted myself up from the car seat and he slid underneath me to the passenger side and I took my place in front of the wheel.

"Ian, turn your head and pretend to be sleeping, okay?" I told him. He nodded. "Mel and Jared hide under the tarp and don't move. Kyle has Sunny but I'm hoping that they can get away without being stopped just in case." They nodded.

"I love all of you." I said, solemnly.

"Love you, too." They said in semi-unison. Ian took my hand and brought it to his face. He held it to his cheek and kissed it. I closed my eyes. Lying is my only way out of this. I would have to put on a pretty good show.

The male Seeker approached, flashlight in hand. Ian gave my hand one last squeeze and let go, turning his head to the side to show off his self-inflicted scar. Mel and Jared hid themselves under the tarp in the back corner of the van. I rolled my window down and put on a fake smile.

"Good evening, Seeker." I greeted with a monotonous voice.

"And to you, Soul. My name is Bending Leaves, what is yours?" The Seeker asked.

"My name is Fragments of the Ice. Please excuse my partner, it's been a long drive and he hasn't slept in hours." He proceeded to shine the light in my eyes, successfully reflecting lights through the dark air. Receiving the desired effect, the Seeker smiled and nodded slightly. He strained his neck to look over at Ian and the smile slowly faded. I felt my palms start to sweat.

"Just be careful around these parts. I don't mean to frighten you but there have been recent human sightings," I played my part by gasping a little. "But don't worry everything is under control. May I ask where you're headed?"

"Ah, we are visiting some friends up in Tucson." I lied.

"Would you like us to follow you? It's no trouble. Wouldn't want you fretting over humans and not focusing on the road." Bending Leaves offered.

"I will be fine, thank you. Actually, my partner wanted to stay in a hotel for the night anyways so I think I will proceed driving in the morning."

"Alright. Stay safe and have a nice night, miss." He walked slowly away with a skeptical glance in Ian's direction.

"It's alright to come out, Jared and Mel." I breathed. Ian slowly pulled his head up and sat straight. He looked to me with some unknown expression. Slowly, he scooted closer to me and kissed me gently on the lips. "What was that for?" I blushed.

"Just because I love you." He answered. I couldn't resist the urge to touch his lips to mine again. The itch of my fingers to run through his hair, feel his body.

"Do I even have to say it? You know." I giggled.

"Yes. You have to say it. I know you do but I wanna hear it." He smiled and brought his face incredibly close to mine.

"Fine. I love you, Ian O'shea. More than anything." I kissed his nose that was only centimeters from my nose. The lips that now were only millimeters from mine.

I averted my eyes to the back seat because I knew Jared and Melanie were going to be complaining any minute about our "PDA". I guess it didn't really matter because there they were in the back seat making out. I rolled my eyes and snuggled my face into Ian's neck.

I turned out of the spot that we were pulled over to for the Seeker and began driving cautiously. I drove for an hour straight before starting to doze off. I wanted to ask Ian to take over for me but realized he must be tired too and Mel and Jared were already asleep. I'm not even sure what Ian was up to. His head was propped up on his hand; forehead against the window. I took a hand off the wheel and used my ring finger to trace the line on the back of his neck. He shuddered in response.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked him, continuing to stoke my nails against his exposed skin.

"Mmm… that feels good." He murmured. "I'm just thinking."

"About what, silly?" I pushed. He turned his head slightly to look me in the eyes. His face was so beautiful. I brought my small hand to his cheek and he leaned into it then closed his eyes.

I stopped the van at the stop light.

"You." I took my eyes off the road to look at him again. He was being genuine. I smiled a huge smile. He opened his eyes to reveal the deepest ocean of blue. The depth of the waters; I swim in those oceans, drowning in their beauty. My whole life lies in those eyes. With him.

"I see your blue eyes, everytime I close mine. You make it hard to see." I told him.

He froze, his head looking straight ahead. And then, all in a rush, he whipped his head to me, took my face in his hands, and kissed my neck, my cheeks, my wrists, my ears, and finally my lips. I was quick to slip my tongue through his parted lips. I was so intoxicated with him. I wasn't even thinking about how this was a really bad time to be doing this; with Mel and Jared in the back seat and waiting in a line of traffic at a red light.

He held the back of my neck with one firm hand and the other held my back that lowered me down on the car seat. It was an awkward and uncomfortable position but I didn't care. He was on top of me crushing his body against mine but not in a way that was painful. He started to kiss my neck again, even letting his tongue glide gently against it. I moaned a little too loudly and realized I might wake Mel or Jared which would result in a permanent red color to my skin.

Ian ran his hands under my shirt and worked his hands under my bare back. Of course, right when we were starting up, a car horn beeped behind us. The light turned green quite a while ago, I'm guessing because Souls almost never use their car horns.

It hadn't really dawned on me that we wouldn't be able to go that far anyway seeing as we were in a car. Parked at a stop light. With two sleeping people in the backseat. Ian sighed loudly and got off me, bringing me up with him. I pressed on the gas pedal slightly and the honking stopped. Ian ran his fingers through my hair in a combing motion.

"You combing my hair, Ian?" I laughed.

"Well, when your head was on the car seat, your hair got a little messy and it's standing on end." He chuckled. I blushed slightly.

"Mmm is it morning yet?" Melanie moaned. I giggled because obviously it was pitch black out.

"No, honey." I said, laughing.

"Jareeeedddd! Wake up." She shook him until he was groaning in annoyance. He sat up and stretched his arms behind him and scratched his chest. He gave a pointed look at Mel and then looked at me.

"Someone looks a little guilty." The pink blush that already resided on my face turned a bright red. How could he have possibly known? I guess I needed to work on hiding my emotions better.

"Uh…" Was all I managed to say. Ian turned in his seat to punch Jared in the stomach. He grunted at the impact but laughed all the same. I decided to change the subject. "I think we are running low on medical supplies so maybe I could stop by the storage sheds and we could snag some things?"

"Sure. Can we go get some fast food too?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, can we Wanda?" Ian asked me.

"Sure we can." I answered. I have been craving French fries lately.

I drove to the nearest Health facility and parked close to the supply shed. All of us decided to go so that we could carry more with less amount of trips. I got out first to see if the coast was clear and after a car passed, it was. I motioned for the others to follow me.

We crept over to the shed and opened the latch; thankfully, Souls were trusting enough to not lock the sheds. It was full of boxes upon boxes of Heal, Cool, Seal, Clean, No Pain, and tons more. I grabbed one light box of Heal and Ian, Mel, and Jared grabbed three. I felt so weak. Ian noticed my look of defeat and swooped in for a kiss on the cheek. I sighed and started walking toward the van.

We made about four trips back and forth from the shed to the van when there was an eerie silence that made goose bumps cover my arms. I looked to see if anyone else had noticed but they just kept on moving. I decided to ignore it and picked up another box.

I walked slowly to the van and stopped. I turned around slightly. I couldn't shake the feeling that there were eyes on me.

Not the eyes of my humans, no, these eyes had silver reflective rings around them. They watched my humans. They watched me.

We needed to get out of here _now._

**Ok guys I will post a new chapter very soon. Like I said most likely every weekend. PLEASE give me feedback and let me know if you want me to write another Host fanfic where the characters are in high school. I will write this one and that one at the same time and try to keep the characters similar to the way they are in the book other than the fact that they are all human. Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try and make the next one longer. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Watched

**So… Thanks everyone so much for reviewing and reading! I love you all! This chapter is going to be a little shorter, I'm sorry. But the next chapter will be updated sooner than usual to make up for it! And I don't think I have much else to say so… here goes chappy 9! **

Watched

**Wanda POV:**

The eyes bore into my back making it impossible to move. But I had to. I swiftly walked over to Ian and tugged on his shirt.

"What is it sweetheart?" he said through gritted teeth due to the heavy boxes he carried.

"Ian, I feel like we are being watched…we need to get out of here." I whispered. His eyes scanned the parking lot but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Wanda, I'm sure it's fine but if it makes you feel better then let's go get Melanie and Jared." He set the boxes in the trunk. We walked to where they were in the shed.

"Hey guys do you know where we are supposed to meet with Sunny and Kyle?" Mel asked.

"Ah they went to a grocery store on 5th and we are meeting them in the empty parking lot over." Ian said quickly. "Listen guys, Wanda thinks that there are other people here watching us and that we need to go now."

"Um okay let's go. I'm pretty sure that we've got everything we will need for a while." Jared said and we started making our way toward the van.

But then, I heard something. So faint and so distant, that I almost didn't even hear it.

_Almost._

Everything happened at once. Seeker vehicles descended upon us. Lights were flashing on us and my eyes reflected them, instantly giving away my identity.

"Wanderer! It's Wanderer!" But it wasn't me that the Seekers were referring to. It was Mel. Jared's eyes widened and he scooped Mel up and threw her over his shoulder screaming for us to follow. In an instant, I was flung over Ian's shoulder and he was off running. From his back, I could see the Seekers closing in on us. They were running with weapons in hand, shouting for us to stop.

My mind was racing. How did they find us? What are we going to do? What am _I _going to do? They would follow us. And surely they'd capture us all. It's me they want and there is no way that I'm letting Melanie get taken because they think that she is me. I won't let them take my family. But my family won't let them take me. So I have to make them take me.

Ian set me down quickly in the van and stood over me. I took his face in my small hands. "I love you, Ian. Don't you ever forget that." I told him and ran.

I ran to the middle of the parking lot and shouted at the top of my lungs. "I'm Wanderer! I'm the one you want! Take me! Leave them alone!" It may have been the stupidest thing I've ever done. Because how could I not know that Ian would be behind me. Before the Seeker could grab me, Jared hauled me into his arms and took off. But the chloroform that was meant for me was inhaled by the person behind me. _Ian._

I looked beyond Jared's back to where Ian had collapsed to the pavement.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO!" I screeched pounding fists on Jared's back. He was still sprinting and before I knew it I was in the van as it peeled away from the lot. My body was wracking in sobs that I couldn't control. _Ian. Ian. My Ian. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. _

It was all too much. I couldn't take it. I couldn't breathe. I shouldn't breathe. The world faded to black.

When I woke, I didn't want to be awake. I opened my eyes to see where I was and I had no idea. It wasn't our caves I knew that for sure. It was almost like a run-down hotel room. I was laying on a mattress in a room I didn't recognize. The tears that stained my cheeks were soon replaced with new ones.

There was a knock on the door but I ignored it. If it wasn't Ian then I didn't care. He was gone. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen to him. I would never see him again. And it was all my fault. All my fault, that the man I love is gone from my life forever.

**Ian POV**

I knew the beginning would feel like the end…


	10. Chapter 10: Invaded

**How are my lovely people? I hope you're not mad at me for making Ian get taken. But there must be some angst to balance out all this fluff! Oh wow I cannot believe this story now has chapters in the double digits! Chapter 10! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or any of the contents of the book I may include. **

**Invaded**

**Ian POV: **

"Where are they?" No comment.

"Who are you?" No comment.

"How have you managed to evade us all these years?" No comment.

"Why won't you talk to us?" No comment.

Pause.

"Which one is Wanderer?" I flinched.

"I see that struck a chord, there. Hmm…how do you know Wanderer?" Shudder.

"How about this? What do you say we hunt down Wanderer and bring her back here and then we get all the information out of you by using her as bait?"

That's when I lunged across the table and wrapped my hands around his neck.

**Melanie POV**

I have no idea what is going to happen now. When Ian collapsed to the ground, I knew that there was no going back for him without all of us being captured too. He would have wanted us to go. To save Wanda. Jared took the wheel and floored it. We were gone from that parking lot in seconds. One Seeker car tried to follow us but Jared was too quick for them. All I knew was that the one place we couldn't go was home.

We lost the Seekers after about four miles of high speed chasing when Jared took an unexpected turn down an alley. We stayed there for about an hour.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked him, tears were already pouring down my face. He took his fingers and wiped them away.

"I don't know, baby." He was shaking. Why wouldn't he be? He just lost his best friend. I pulled him into a hug and buried my face into his chest.

"Maybe we should go to Nate's? It's around here somewhere, right? I've only been once." I asked.

"Okay I guess we could stay there for a while. I have a map they gave us that shows where their place is." He told me. We climbed back into the van, Jared in the driver's seat, Wanda and I in the back seat. She passed out the moment we were back in the van driving away from her Ian. She still hasn't come to and I'm beginning to worry.

"Do you think that Wanda is okay, Jare?" I asked, worry evident in my voice.

"No. I don't think she will ever be okay" He wasn't referring to the fact that she was passed out but the fact that she will always blame herself for losing the man she loves.

We drove for a long time in a stale silence. I was just thinking. A lot about Ian. He was one of my best friends, besides Wanda. When Wanda had left my body, I still had lingering feelings for him. Not that I would ever do anything about them because I loved Jared much more but those feelings never really went away. They just turned into feelings of love in friendship.

I also worried about how Wanda was going to deal with this. She loves him more than anything and now he's gone and she will just blame it all on herself. Especially, now that the Seekers are looking for us and we are in much more danger.

We pulled into a rather grungy looking, run-down hotel. There were two people in a sort of watch tower-like structure. Jared and I got out of the van and walked closer.

"Who are you?" one of the men asked.

"I'm Jared Howe. This is Melanie Stryder. We are from Jeb's group and we need to stay here for a while to evade the Seekers." Jared said. The man came up to us and shown a flashlight into our eyes.

"They're human." The guard said. He gestured for us to take our van and come through. We got back in and parked the van behind the side of the building.

"Jared, what about Wanda?" I asked.

"We are just going to have to find Nate and have him convince them that she is with us." We got out and Jared asked the man to see Nate. He went inside the building for about two minutes and came back out with Nate _and _Burns. He probably came out to see if Wanda was here and looked disappointed when he didn't see her.

"Good to see you, Jared, Mel." Nate shook our hands and Burns gave a nod. "I understand you kids need a place to stay for a bit?"

"Yes. We will explain later." I said. "Listen, Wanda is in the van…um sleeping… and we need you to explain that she is with us and she won't hurt anyone." I whispered to them.

"Right. Listen fellas, they got a Soul with them and she is going to stay here with us for a while. Don't worry now, she is just like Burns, here." They looked weary about it but nodded. We all walked to the van and looked at Wanda's sleeping form. She looked peaceful but I knew that when she woke that serenity would be all but gone.

Jared scooped Wanda up in his arms, carefully. Her curly blonde hair fell to his waist and her body draped over him, lifeless. She looked so beautifully hurt. All of us stared at her, Jared looking down with his brows furrowed and his eyes sympathetic. The girl in his arms was about to wake into a world of pain.

Jared and I walked up to the front of the building where Burns opened the door to the old human hotel in the middle of nowhere. He led us to a nondescript room down a long hallway. We pushed the door open and Jared set Wanda down on the mattress. I covered her in a blanket and kissed her forehead. As soon as we closed the door and entered the hallway we were bombarded with questions.

"Okay well what happened was…" and we told our story from the top.

**Ian POV: **

"If we cannot get a word out of this blasted human then we have no better option than to insert a Seeker inside him to receive the information." I overheard them speaking.

"I suppose. There's a very well known and highly authorized Seeker that is coming to earth in need of a body. One has already been arranged for him but I'm sure that we can just use his." _Oh god no._

"It's settled then. Might as well put him back under until then." He walked back over to me. I pretended to be asleep. A few seconds later, I really was.

Soul POV

_The girl ran to the middle of the crowd of Seekers. She screamed for them to take her. How could she do that to me? Did she really think that I would just let her be taken? I ran after her where a Seeker was poised to drug her with chloroform. A man picked her up and threw her over his shoulder hauling her off to the vehicle we had arrived in. The chloroform that was meant for her was soon inhaled by me instead. I looked to the beautiful girl with the long blonde hair one more time then collapsed to the pavement in a heap. _

I waited and waited but didn't feel like I could open my eyes yet. There were others in the room waiting for me to come to.

"He might be resisting. This one was a fighter; part of a rebel group of humans. Did we do the right thing inserting him into such a strong host?" A deep voice asked; male.

"Yes, we did the right thing. We need information on Wanderer and the rest of the human clan he was with when we saw them in front of the healing facility." A female voice answered. Who were they talking about?

"I suppose but-," He began.

"But nothing," she interrupted. "This Soul is a strong one. He has been to many planets before this one. He is wise. He can overcome this host's restraints."

"That's what we thought about Wanderer and look what happened to her…" the man muttered. Wanderer?

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

"Ah, welcome to earth, Sun Aligns the Moon." The woman breathed with a small grin. I was still getting a grip on the English language but I soon caught on.

"Hello, Seeker." I answered. I could tell she was my Seeker by her demeanor and the way she was so intent on getting information from my host's memory.

She nodded. "Has anything come to you yet? Other than the last few moments of the host's life?" I shuddered. That was a horrible way to put it.

"No need to rush him, Seeker. Let him adjust." The Healer cut in.

"No, it's alright. Just the basics so far. His name was Ian O'shea. He was with some humans but I… can't remember how many or where they were hiding just yet. He had a brother and I believe that was all that was left of his immediate family. And…" There were walls that were blocking me out. I couldn't push them down.

"We'll let you sleep on it, Sun Aligns the Moon. Your Seeker will keep tabs on new information and meet with you in the morning." My Healer said. I nodded and cautiously stood up and was escorted to the new apartment that was prepared for me.

After a long day of deep thought, I crawled into my bed and pulled up the simple white comforter to my shoulders. I instantly fell asleep.

_I stood above her, my chest heaving with exertion and fury. For a second I turned away and put the door back in place with one swift wrench. And then I was glowering again._

_She took a deep breath and rolled up onto her knees, holding her hands out, palms up, wishing that some magic would appear in them. Something she could give me, something she could say. But her hands were empty._

_"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me." My eyes blazed-burning brighter than ever, blue flames._

_"Ian," she whispered. "You have to see that... that I can't stay. You must see that."_

_"No!" I shouted at her._

_She cringed back, and, abruptly, I crumpled forward, falling to my knees, falling into her. I buried my head in her stomach, and my arms locked around her waist. I was shaking, shaking hard, and loud, desperate sobs were breaking out of my chest._

_"No, Ian, no," She begged. "Don't, please. Please, don't."_

_"Wanda," I moaned._

_"Ian, please. Don't feel this way. Don't. I'm so sorry. Please."_

_She was crying, too, shaking, too, though that might have been me shaking her._

_"You can't leave."_

_"I have to, I have to," She sobbed._

_And then we cried wordlessly for a long time._

_My tears dried before hers. Eventually, I straightened up and pulled her into my arms again. I waited until she was able to speak._

_"Sorry," I whispered. "I was mean."_

_"No, no. I'm sorry. I should have told you, when you didn't guess. I just... I couldn't. I didn't want to tell you-to hurt you-to hurt me. It was selfish."_

_"We need to talk about this, Wanda. It's not a done deal. It can't be."_

_"It is."_

_I shook my head, clenching my teeth. "How long? How long have you been planning this?"_

_"Since the Seeker," She whispered._

_I nodded, expecting this answer. "And you thought that you had to give up your secret to save her. I can understand that. But that doesn't mean you have to go anywhere. Just because Doc knows now... that doesn't mean anything. If I'd thought for one minute that it did, that one action equaled the other, I wouldn't have stood there and let you show him. No one is going to force you to lie down on his blasted gurney! I'll break his hands if he tries to touch you!"_

_"Ian, please."_

_"They can't make you, Wanda! Do you hear me?" I was shouting again._

_"No one is making me. I didn't show Doc how to do the separation so that I could save the Seeker," She whispered. "The Seeker's being here just made me have to decide... faster. I did it to save Mel, Ian."_

_My nostrils flared, and I said nothing._

_"She's trapped in here, Ian. It's like a prison-worse than that; I can't even describe it. She's like a ghost. And I can free her. I can give her herself back."_

_"You deserve a life, too, Wanda. You deserve to stay."_

_"But I love her, Ian."_

_I closed my eyes, and my pale lips went dead white._

_"But I love you," I whispered. "Doesn't that matter?"_

_"Of course it matters. So much. Can't you see? That only makes it more... necessary."_

_My eyes flashed open. "Is it so unbearable to have me love you? Is that it? I can keep my mouth shut, Wanda. I won't say it again. You can be with Jared, if that's what you want. Just stay."_

_"No, Ian!" She took my face between her hands. "No. I-I love you, too. Me, the little silver worm in the back of her head. But my body doesn't love you. It can't love you. I can never love you in this body, Ian. It pulls me in two. It's unbearable."_

_I closed my eyes again. My thick black lashes were wet with tears. _

_She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer to me until her lips touched mine._

_I curled my arms around her, pulling her tighter against my chest. Our lips moved together, fusing as if they would never divide, as if separation was not the inevitable thing it was, and I could taste the salt of our tears. Hers and mine._

_Something began to change._

_When she touched me, it was deeper and slower than wildfire, like the flow of molten rock far beneath the surface of the earth. Too deep to feel the heat of it, but it moved inexorably, changing the very foundations of the world with its advance._

_It was something that had already begun, was already nearly forged. But this long, unbroken kiss finished it, searing and sharp edged-it shoved this new creation, all hissing, into the cold water that made it hard and final. Unbreakable._

_And she started to cry again, realizing that it must be changing me, too._

_I moved my lips to her eyes, but it was too late. It was done. "Don't cry, Wanda. Don't cry. You're staying with me."_

_"Eight full lives," she whispered against my jaw, her voice breaking. "Eight full lives and I never found anyone I would stay on a planet for, anyone I would follow when they left. I never found a partner. Why now? Why you? You're not of my species. How can you be my partner?"_

_"It's a strange universe," I murmured._

_"It's not fair," she complained, echoing Sunny's words. It wasn't fair. Not to her, not to me. Not to Mel or Jared. _

_"I love you," she whispered._

_"Don't say that like you're saying goodbye."_

_"I, the soul called Wanderer, love you, human Ian. And that will never change, no matter what I might become." She was careful with her words. "If I were a Dolphin or a Bear or a Flower, it wouldn't matter. I would always love you, always remember you. You will be my only partner."_

_My arms stiffened, then constricted tighter around her, and I knew she could feel the anger in them again. It was hard to breathe._

_"You're not wandering off anywhere. You're staying here."_

_"Ian -"_

_But my voice was brusque now-angry, but also businesslike. "This isn't just for me. You're a part of this community, and you aren't getting kicked out without discussion. You are far too important to us all-even to the ones who would never admit it. We need you."_

_"No one's kicking me out, Ian."_

_"No. Not even you yourself, Wanderer."_

_I kissed her again, my mouth rougher with the return of the anger. My hand curled into a fist around her hair, and I pulled her face an inch away from mine._

_"Good or bad?" I demanded._

_"Good."_

_"That's what I thought." And my voice was a growl._

_I kissed her again. My arms were so tight around her ribs, my mouth so fierce against hers, that she was soon gasping for air. I loosened my arms a little then and let my lips slide to her ear._

_"Let's go."_

I woke up in a sheen of sweat and a gasp escaped my throat. Wanderer. Wanda. My Wanda. How could I ever forget her? She was everything that I ever loved. Wait, no I'm getting confused. Ian. Everything Ian loved. _Loves._

_Mine._ The voice was so distant, so faint that it was like it wasn't even there. But I heard it. Heard the demand, the anger, the fear, the possessiveness. Was the voice referring to the body or to the girl that it loved? Or both?

_Mine. _I retorted trying to mimic it. But as soon as the voice came, it was gone.

_That's what I thought. _I almost sneered.

I considered trying to go back to bed but knew that it'd be near impossible. I pondered the relationship that Ian and Wanda had. She was a Soul. Who had once been in Melanie's body. Melanie! Jared! Their faces were shown to me in a glimpse of memory; Jared slapping my back and congratulating me. Why was he congratulating me? Then Melanie was kissing me? No wait, Wanda in Melanie's body. Another memory appeared where Mel was playing soccer with me. Wanda watched from the sidelines and cheered us on. Wanda with the beautiful halo of blonde hair. The one that blushed when I kissed her and giggled when I would swing her in my arms.

There were many other humans playing soccer with me as well. Jamie. Kyle. Trudy. Lily. Heath. Aaron. Brandt. Jeb. So many humans. A family.

I was told that if I received new information I was to report it. I almost got up to send an e-mail but decided against it. It's not like the information was going anywhere until morning. I wonder what it was holding me back. Was it Ian? Was it them? Me? I couldn't find the will to turn them in but I know that it is my duty to do so. I have to tomorrow when the Seeker arrives. Maybe they would bring Wanderer back to me and we could be together.

_Never._

**Duhn duhn duhn! Sorry guys but it had to be done! Let me know what you think. I'm open for suggestions and ideas! Want me to write a high school Host fanfic? Review, review, review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Empty

**I know you all hate me because I made Ian get taken. Too bad! Haha I'm just kidding! Okay so I'm still on the fence about making a high school one because I'm not sure where I can take the story's plot line. It won't be a very thick plot that's for sure. Any ideas? Review! Well, here's chapter 11!**

**Empty**

**Wanda POV:**

I think that I drained all the water from my body with my constant crying. Small screams in the night turned into loud sobs, which then turned into muffled moans, which turned into silent tears rolling down my cheeks. After the pain and the guilt and the anger, all of it turned into pure depression, which is so much worse.

I have yet to stay asleep. Every time I fall asleep, my dreams are filled with Seekers taking Ian. Hurting him. I wake up screaming.

Every time I scream, Melanie is at the door. She comes in but I wave her away. But sometimes she crawls into the bed with me when I'm half-asleep and watches over me. I don't know whose room I took but I hardly even care. The only time I even leave this bed is to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night when everyone is sleeping.

I remember our first night here when I got up to go find the bathroom. I wandered around for a while, stumbling in the dark. It reminded me of being in the caves for the first time back when I was in the hole and Jeb led me through the dark tunnels. I began to cry again. I needed to stop crying.

"Who's there?" someone asked. I couldn't see a thing.

"Ah…Wanda." I half-sobbed.

"Wanda? It's Burns. Are you okay?" Burns asked.

"Oh, hi Burns. I'm fi-…" I began. But I couldn't finish. I wasn't fine. None of this was fine. I would never be fine again. All of a sudden there was a hand on my shoulder and I flinched out from under it.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's okay." I sighed. I wiped the stupid tears from my eyes and sniffed.

"Listen, Melanie and Jared explained what happened earlier and I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. I know that Ian was your partner and you really loved him."

"Love him", I corrected. Not loved.

"Right. Um, where are you going?" he asked considerately.

"Bathroom." I whispered.

"Oh, it's down the hall to the left." He pointed.

"Thank you." I said and swiftly walked away.

"Wanda?" I turned around slightly.

"I really am sorry." He called after me.

"I know." And I turned away because I was crying again.

**Sun Aligns the Moon POV:**

I woke up early in the morning trying to forget about the voice I heard last night. It was probably just my imagination. I tried convincing myself. I had to meet with the Seeker this morning and I know I have to tell her about the humans and Wanderer. Why do I even need a Seeker? I am one.

Something inside me started at the title. I shook it off and began to get ready for the meeting. I didn't have much clothing yet so I chose a simple white t-shirt that came with the apartment and some khaki pants.

I was equipped with a Seeker car the night of my insertion and I took it for a drive to the Seeker's office. She awaited my arrival at the door, her hair pulled in a strict looking blonde bun. I gave her a weak smile and nodded hello. She sat me down in a steel chair and asked me if I've received any new information.

"Ah yes actually." I started. Her face lit up with excitement. "There are many humans. Much more than you think." I felt sick.

"How many?" she pushed.

"A lot. More than just this one group. There are others still resisting."

"And where are they living?" I felt like I wanted to throw up.

"Um…"

_Please._

"In the desert. I haven't been able to pinpoint the exact location quite yet." It wasn't the whole truth but it was close. How was this voice able to have such a strong impact on me? I no longer felt like giving away the information that it was my duty to report. And more important, how was this voice able to speak to me? It should just be me in here.

"Keep working on that one, Sun Aligns the Moon. It's imperative that we know where they are." I simply nodded and swallowed.

"And…Wanderer?" The Seeker asked. I started at the name. Or was it him?

"I…she…" I stuttered. "Well you see, Wanda- I mean Wanderer- was once in a girl name Melanie Stryder's body. The humans have discovered how to-,"

I bit my own tongue. Wasn't me.

"They-," I couldn't say it.

"Are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?" What a stupid question.

"I'm fine." I sighed. "Wanderer is with the humans. Her relations with Ian-," My tongue wasn't my own. My lips didn't say the things I willed them to say.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

"I can't seem to break down that wall just yet." The words were only partly mine.

"Is the host resisting? How could walls be there unless Ian is still there to put them up? Is he there?"

"No. He's not." I wondered how I lied so flawlessly. Probably because the lie I told didn't come from me. The Seeker frowned at me and decided to move on with her investigation.

"Have you… ah, broken down any other walls?"

"Not quite yet but I'm sure it will come to me soon. Most of the memories come to me in my dreams." I told her.

"Yes, that's normal. Well, since you are a Seeker yourself, Sun Aligns the Moon, I believe I should inform you of our investigations on the humans."

I swallowed hard.

"There has been a search party in the desert and we've spotted shining glints from our helicopters." Oh no, the mirrors in the field. It's been just a few days since Ian was taken and they've already got helicopters hovering the caves?

"I see. And have you noticed anything else out of the ordinary?" I asked, weary.

"Not much else except for one Seeker found foot prints in the dirt but the evidence was soon swept away in a sandstorm." I exhaled with relief. Why am I relieved? Humans shouldn't be on this planet anymore.

"That's too bad."

"Yes, well we are not giving up this time like we did when searching for Wanderer in Melanie Stryder's body. We will not stop until these humans are found. They are a danger to our species. And now, so is Wanderer. We find her, we find the resistance."

_NO!_

"Well I hope that this issue is resolved as soon as possible. I'd be happy to help."

_Liar._

She nodded and made a move to stand in which I followed suit.

"I hope to see you soon with new information, Sun Aligns the Moon." I put on a fake smile and walked out the door. I made my way to the parking lot and got inside my car but made no move to start it.

_Who are you and why are you in my head? _I asked already knowing the answer.

_Who are YOU and why are you in MY head?_ He mimicked. _Let's skip introductions; we both already know who the other is. _

_Ian? Why are you still here? You shouldn't be here. This is my body now. _I was panicking.

_It will always be my body. I'm here because I will not let anyone hurt the people I love. _This time I heard him like he was standing right beside me. Clear as day. He was stronger than I thought he was.

_Damn right I am. _ He said. And I almost had to laugh.

_Well, you need to get out because I am here now and you are holding me back from doing my responsibility to report the whereabouts of your humans. _I said as sternly as I could.

_No, you need to get out. You are holding me back from my responsibility to protect my humans. And my Soul. _I knew when he said Soul he was referring to Wanderer.

_It's too late now. _Was all I could manage to say. I could feel Ian try to push me aside so that he could take over. He fell way short. He began to get frustrated. And I knew what he was trying to do.

I was distracted when he began throwing images at me. Each one hitting me like a blow to the face. Memories of happy times. Memories of _her._ Her golden halo of hair, her gorgeous smile, her blush, her hands tangled in my hair, her body molded to mine when she would sleep; I could almost feel her kiss on my lips. I slowly slipped just thinking about her, which made Ian even more angry. He didn't want me thinking about her. He didn't want what happened to Wanda with Jared to happen to me.

Ian was beyond furious at my thoughts. His fury was scaring me and I pulled back when he surged forward. The key was already in the ignition and Ian turned it and slammed his foot on the gas.

The car peeled away from the lot and soon we were travelling full speed down a straight road that looked like it led to the middle of nowhere.

_The desert. _

We were traveling at such high speeds that the sand whipped by us. Ian didn't care. He knew where he was going and he was going to try as hard as he could to get there.

I pushed my way forward. I could sense Ian losing his control and finally he weakened and I was back in control. Instinctively, I slammed my foot on the break and the car jerked to a halt, almost sending me through the windshield. We were stopped in the middle of the road, the land around us dry and cracked.

_Don't do that! You want me not to think about her? Stop making me think of her! _This time I was stern.

_I can't stop thinking about her. I'm sorry but that's not possible. I love her too much to just ignore the fact that I might not see her again. Please, I'm begging you. Just let me see her._

_I-I can't. Once she sees me in here, they'll take me out and send me to another planet. And by that time they'll all be dead. _

_Maybe not. Just please…Sun Aligns the Moon. I need to see her. _He threw one last memory at me. Wanda and I were lying in our bed; I kissed her bare stomach. And then she, Melanie, and I were in the river room and she was throwing up in the river. And then Wanda was walking around our room with her shirt pulled up, resting her hands on her stomach. I put mine on top of hers.

_Wanda is…pregnant? _No, she can't be.

_She's- _He cut himself off. Was he hiding something?

_She's what? _I asked. I searched his thoughts but they left no clear trail.

_She is uh… pregnant, yeah. So if not for Wanda, then for my child. Please._ I gave it some thought for a moment.

_Maybe. But not today. We need to wait a little while longer; think it out. The other Seekers are still hot on their trail. It could be any day now that they find them. _

_All the more reason. _He said.

_Not yet. _

I could tell Ian didn't like this answer but he'd settle for it. Meanwhile, I was freaking out about the baby and why Ian was acting so weird about it. I figured I'd find out soon enough.

**Jared POV:**

I haven't seen Wanda in days. I've tried to check on her but everytime I enter the room she is staying in, she moans for me to go away. I don't know what to do for her. Mel says we just need to give her space so we are going to try and find Sunny and Kyle today. Mel and I took the car that Nate's group owned because the Seekers would probably be looking for our van.

First we tried the parking lot we said we'd meet in before it all happened. It was still as empty as it was a few days ago when we chose it for the rendezvous point. Where could they possibly have gone to?

"Maybe they went to a hotel since we never showed up?" I offered.

"Or maybe they went home?" Mel guessed. Would they go home?

"Maybe. Let's keep looking and if we don't find them then I guess we will just have to assume they went home." She nodded but we both knew there were other things we could assume about them as well.

I think we drove around for a full 12 hours searching before we finally decided to give up and go back to our temporary home; both of us solemn that we had not found them.

We parked the car and sat in it just thinking. Melanie spoke after the long, undisturbed silence. "Jared?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Why…why i-is everything falling a-apart?" She stuttered because of the tears that had decided to make a reappearance. I turned my head slowly to her. I could see how shaken up she was as well. I hadn't taken notice of how much the emotion on her face has changed, as I'm sure that mine has too.

"I don't know, love." My voice quivered. She took my hand in hers and I pulled her into my chest and rested my chin on the top of her head. She gave a shaky sigh and let the tears stream down her chin and seep into my shirt.

I held her for a long time just letting her cry. We wouldn't come back from this. Wanda wouldn't for sure. We are now on the most wanted list for the Seekers. It'd be a while until we could just go home. Sunny and Kyle are missing. God only knows what's happened to Ian. After the whole incident with Wanda and Mel, would they even insert a Soul into a fully-grown host? Would they…dispose…of Ian's body? I'm appalled at how quickly our lives have crumbled to the dirt.

**Sun Aligns the Moon POV:**

I drove back home to my apartment thinking over what I had "promised" Ian. Would I really take him to see her? I didn't know. Not anytime soon that's for sure.

_Think about Wanda. How much pain she must be in right now because I'm gone. I'm not stupid, I know how you feel about her. So why are you so reluctant to take me to her? _Ian asked.

_And I'm not stupid either. As soon as I get there I know that they will just take me out of this body. I don't want to leave, Ian. I like earth. _I answered.

_But maybe we don't have to make you leave. Maybe you can stay with us, just not in my body._

_To be perfectly honest, Ian… I don't think I could just stay with you guys and watch you and Wanda have this happy life together and knowing she will never love me like she loves you. I couldn't handle that. _

Ian didn't know how to answer this so he just remained silent and thoughtful. I arrived at my apartment and walked inside, crashing on the small white sectional. My eyes were fluttering closed and soon I had fallen asleep.

"_Wanda?" _

"_Yes, Ian?" She looked up at me with her beautiful grey eyes that were encircled by a silver reflective ring. I thought back to how I once hated the eyes with the shining rings in the middle. How ironic. My greatest love sprung from my greatest hate. _

"_Nothing."_

"_Tell me." She came over to me and wrapped her arms around me, bravely slipping her hands up my shirt and rubbing my bare back. I shivered at her touch regardless of how warm her tiny hands were._

"_Would you…" I trailed off but she encouragingly moved her hands to my abs and moved her hands up and down my chest._

"_Would you ever want to have kids with me? One day?" I asked hopefully. I chanced a glance at her face and what I saw was pure elation. Her smile made it all worth while. I pulled her up into my arms and swung her around while she laughed. I always did this just so I could hear that laugh. Still spinning slowly, I held her slightly above the ground and looked into her happy eyes. _

_I put my hand on her waist and took her hand and set it on my shoulder. I took a step forward, then back, twirling her occasionally. She rested her head on my chest and we danced for hours. _

_I hummed tunelessly some forgotten love song. She started humming along with me as we danced. _

"_I love you." I had forgotten who said it._

"_Why do you love me?" That I knew. She had asked that. _

"_Her nose breathes in the air of a world that I know; therefore I love that nose. Her ears hear music I might sing half the night through; therefore I love her ears. Her eyes delight in seasons of the land; and so I love those eyes. Her tongue knows quince, peach, chokeberry, mint and lime; I love to hear it speaking. Because her flesh knows heat, cold, affliction, I know fire, snow, and pain. Shared and once again shared experience. Billions of prickling textures. Cut one sense away, cut part of life away. Cut two senses; life halves itself on the instant. We love what we know, we love what we are. Common cause, common cause, common cause of mouth, eye, ear, tongue, hand, nose, flesh, heart, and Soul. I look at you and I see my future. I love you." _

"_How do you know?"_

"_I know because if I didn't love you, how could I want to give you everything? I want to give you the life you deserve. But I can't. I never want to find out what it's like not to wake up every morning and watch your chest rise and fall. When I look into your eyes I know that I'm looking right into your beautiful, beautiful Soul. I know you're there. I know that when I touch you, you feel it. If I were given the option for you to be human, I would not take it. Because I did not fall in love with a human. I fell in love with a Soul. I know I love you because I would circle the world to find you, my Soul. I love you more than this whole damn planet. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything."_

_I could see the tears glisten in her eyes. I reached out to touch them. _

_But I was waking up…_

My eyes flashed open. I moved my hands to my eyes to rub them only to discover that they were wet with tears.

They weren't my tears.

They weren't my sobs.

But the heart that was shattering into a million shards of glass… that was _ours._

**Wanda POV:**

I wasn't sad anymore. I was angry…angry at my own kind. Anger clouded my guilt and sadness. I had to get out of here. I had to find him. Bring him home. I don't care where that home was because _he _was my home. Without him I am left to wander and I will wander until I find my home again.

**I quoted Shakespeare and Ray Bradbury in this chapter! All rights to them even though they are both dead. **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12: Stay or Go

**Okay so here is what I'm going to do. When this story is finished, if I still feel like writing more Host fanfic, then I will write a high school fanfic. Deal? But I'm not going to write it at the same time as this one. It's a lot to keep up with and I have a hard enough time with just this one. But I have a feeling I will have a lot of fun writing the high school one. Chapter 12 here we come!**

**Stay or Go**

**Sun Aligns the Moon POV:**

_How long? _I asked.

_One week, five days, and 23 hours. _I checked the clock to see that it really was an hour till midnight.

_I'm sorry. It's not safe yet. _

_I know. But it hurts._

_I know. _

The phone beside me rang. I picked it up and rolled my eyes when I saw it was my Seeker.

"Hello?"

"Sun Aligns the Moon? I'm calling because I need a word with you about the investigation."

_Shit._ Ian said.

"Yes?"

"Our search party is heading out to the desert in two days and we'd like you to come."

_Shit, shit, shit._ He repeated.

_Should I go, Ian? _

_You have to. We need to protect them if anything happens. _

"Alright. I will meet all of you out there on Thursday then." _Even though I really don't want to._

"Good. See you then. Goodnight, Sun Aligns the Moon." And with that, she hung up.

_Great. What the hell are we going to do?_

_I don't know. _I answered truthfully. _But we are going and we have to make sure they don't find them._

_Right. Maybe we can see Wanda while we are in the desert? _He asked hopeful.

_And lead them right to the caves? No way. _

_I guess you're right but eventually you are going to give in. I know how much you want to see her too. _

_Yeah, well I know what's best for her and what's best for me so as much as I want to see her… right now we just have to focus on keeping her safe. From a distance. _

_Fine. _He had something up his sleeve.

**Melanie POV:**

I have no idea what we are going to do now. I haven't seen Wanda in two days. I don't know if she's eating or if she's even breathing anymore. We can't find Kyle or Sunny so I hope to god they had enough smarts to wait for us at home. And if they didn't… then I guess we lost two brothers and both their Souls. I consider Wanda gone too. When Ian was taken it's like she was taken right along with him.

I figured that it was time to go home. After all, it had been nearly two weeks that we've been hiding out here. I met many new people and even made some friends but I'm beginning to miss Jamie and the others. I decided to ask Jared about his thoughts on going back home.

"So can we go soon?"

"Probably. But what about Wanda? How are we going to convince her to go? It's almost making it official that he's gone." Jared replied.

"I don't know I guess we just pick her up while she's sleeping and take her out to the van?" I suggested.

"Only problem with that is she hasn't been sleeping." He had a point there.

"Sedate her? Maybe they've got some chloroform."

"That's a little drastic, don't you think?" He questioned.

"No. It's going to take a lot to get her to move. So when should we go, then?"

"Tonight. Let's say our goodbyes and we'll hit the road as soon as night falls." I nodded and laced my hand in his. We headed off to tell the others about our departure.

"Are you sure you have to leave tonight? Maybe just stay a few more days to be safe." Burns seemed awfully eager for us to stay. I'm sure it was just because he was worried for Wanda, though.

"Yes, we have to go. Everyone is going to start to worry back home." I answered.

"As they should." Jared muttered under his breath. I elbowed him.

"Anyway, do you guys have any like Sleep or chloroform that we could use on Wanda?" I asked. Burns looked a little shocked at the request.

"Why would you need that? What are you going to do to her?" he asked seriously concerned.

"Don't worry. We're just going to make her fall asleep so we can get her into the van without her protesting. We can't do it without the mist because she hasn't fallen asleep since god only knows when." Jared said.

"Oh. Well, we have some Sleep in the storage room I think. I'll show you." Burns led us to their little storage area and we were met with dozens of boxes of Heal, Seal, Cool, Awake, Sleep, and so much more.

"Woah." Jared gaped.

We gathered two small containers of Sleep and headed back into the room we've been staying in for the past week or so. We shared a small twin bed in the same room as a girl named Elizabeth. We later learned that Wanda has been staying in Burns's room and he has been sleeping on a small couch in the wreck hall. I'm sure she'd feel bad if she knew but why add to her guilt?

After we were all packed up with the little amount of belongings we brought in from the van, we started walking down the hall to the room Wanda has been in. I didn't even bother knocking like I had the first few days and she didn't answer. I walked right in there with Jared in tow.

"We're going." I said, voice hard. Jared nudged me.

"Mel!" He said.

"What? We are."

Wanda was laying head first in her pillows and she turned slightly so she could look at me. What I saw tore me to shreds inside. Her eyes that had once had the beautiful reflective and bright rings in them were now dull and lifeless; as if there were no Soul in her anymore. Her body had gone from skinny to downright anorexic. Her hair has somehow flattened out and lost its bounce. Her stark beauty is still there even though it's a horrible kind of beauty. I don't know how to describe it but I can tell Jared sees it too with one look in his eyes.

"Wanda?" Jared said in a horrified voice. He kneeled next to her and took her hand in both of his. She just stared back at him with some unknown expression. Jared rested his forehead on her hand. "Wanderer, will you speak to us?"

She was crying again but not making any sound. Her bottom lip quivered a little and she nodded so slightly I almost didn't notice it.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Are you ready to come home, sweetie?" Jared asked sweetly. I sat on the bed on the other side of Wanda rubbing her back lightly.

"No." She whispered.

I took that as my cue to spray the sweet smelling mist in her face. I noticed Jared touch her cheek. I don't know why I felt a pang of jealousy. I know he was just being kind to her out of the brotherly love he felt for her but I still felt it. I pushed it aside knowing that Wanda's problems were much bigger than mine.

Jared scooped Wanda up in his arms as soon as her eyes fluttered shut. We walked out of the room and into the long hallway. Everyone was gathered in the lobby of the forgotten hotel and bombarded us with hugs and goodbyes. I hugged the few friends I had made here and we walked out into the warm desert air. The smile I put on for them disappeared from my face entirely.

Jared set Wanda down in the back seat and I decided I would sit in the back with her incase we hit a bump in the road or something. It was basically pitch black outside but Jared didn't put on the headlights. We stayed in the darkness and a silence fell over us. I ran my fingers through Wanda's long, unruly blonde curls. She always wanted to cut it but Ian never let her. He said it reminded him of the bright angelic Soul she was. So she kept it for him.

We stopped at a red light and Jared turned around to find me stroking her hair. He can tell that a piece of me is missing too. He takes my free hand and squeezes it.

"We'll figure this one out, Mel. We always do." I just shook my head left and right. The light turned green and he let go of my hand. I hadn't realized how far we were from home until the sun started to rise.

"Are we almost there? We can't be found in this van during daylight hours." I told him.

"Just about. There's no one around anyway. We're almost to the hideout for the cars, though." He said. I could make out the rock formation that was the hideout.

Minutes later, I was pulling the tarp over the van by myself because Jared had Wanda in his arms. We began our walk toward the caves and I could tell Jared was struggling with all the divots in the sand. I was struggling just walking even without a girl in my arms. I helped him balance by putting my arm under his left shoulder but I doubt it did much.

Finally we ducked into the opening of the caves and silently started walking toward Wanda and Ian's room. No one was awake yet because it was probably five in the morning. I pushed aside the red door that was once very familiar to me. We walked in the room to see it just how it was left. Ian's clothes strewn across the floor and Wanda's perfectly folded. I would almost laugh at how well that describes their personalities.

Jared set Wanda down very carefully on their bed. I kissed her gently on the forehead and Jared brushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face. I grabbed his hand and led him out into the hallway and closed the door. As soon as it was shut, I buried my face in Jared's chest and he pulled me close. I was crying again for I think the second or third time today.

We stood there until my tears finally dried. He took my chin in his fingers and tilted my head up so he could meet my eyes.

"I love you, Melanie Stryder." He said. Another tear fell down my cheek and he wiped it away.

"I love you too." He leaned in close and kissed me once lightly and then harder. I laced my fingers through his hair and kissed him equally hard. We kissed until I saw stars.

"I love you so much and I'll be damned if I ever lose you again." He said. I gave him one more kiss to show him I felt the same. We showed up in our room and I realized how tired I was and he must be even more tired since he drove the whole way here. I pulled him down onto the bed and snuggled up to him. We both quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Sun Aligns the Moon POV:**

_Two days. That's all we have until all hell breaks loose._ Ian sighed figuratively.

"I know. I know. I have no idea what to do. If they…if they catch them, Ian…" I was tired so I spoke to him out loud.

_They won't. _He cut me off. _We won't let them. _

"Right… but how?" I asked.

_You have a gun don't you? _I gulped.

"Yes, but I'd rather not use it on my own kind."

_You'd do it to save them, wouldn't you?_

"I-,"

_To save Wanda?_

"I suppose I'd have to."

_Don't worry we could always take the Souls out and send them off to the farthest planet. _

"Still a waste of human bodies." I countered.

_The human that once inhabited that body is gone._

I decided not to answer him and rather strategize how this will all go down. If only there was some way I could warn them without leading the Seekers right to them. I tried consoling my issues with Ian's presence with my Comforter the first few days he spoke to me and ever since they've been watching me like a hawk to prevent what happened with Wanderer and Melanie to happen to me.

_Too late for that._

**Wanda POV:**

I woke up with a mind-bending headache. Oh god they used Sleep on me. This was one of the negative side effects of Sleep. I looked around to see where I was and I did not like what I saw. I was in our bed. In our room. I saw my clothes on the dresser folded and neat. I saw Ian's clothes all over the floor like he always left them. I remember picking them up after he just stripped them off and he would take them out of my hands and kiss me.

This bed smelt so much like him. My head was on his pillow and I realized Jared must have set me down on his side of the bed. Mine was always the left side. I was starting to hyperventilate. I need to get out of this bed. I need to get out of this room. I need to get out of this whole damn cave. Oh god I'm having a panic attack. Pet used to get these sometimes when she was overwhelmed. I was breathing so fast. I crumbled to the floor and started gasping for air. The sobs that wracked my body didn't help with the lack of air. The tears were pouring down my cheeks and I couldn't tell if I was screaming or not. Maybe I was because Melanie and Jared burst into the room as I was doubled over on the floor.

"Wanda!? Are you okay? Wanda!" Melanie yelled. She pulled me up off the floor and made me stand.

"Wanda! Calm down! Please! Just calm down!"

I put my hands on my head and crumpled to the floor again. Sobbing: "I can't, I can't, I can't!" Each word was a sob. I can't stand the pain anymore. I can't take it. I can't calm down.

Jared was leaning over me, he took my face in his hands but I couldn't feel his touch. All I could feel was pain. He was shaking me and my vision started to blur. The last thing I saw was the look of horror on his face.

**Sun Aligns the Moon POV:**

Tomorrow morning we would leave for the desert in a search party of god knows how many Seekers. I was one of those Seekers and I was expected to lead this whole thing because I am the one with the information. Whenever I feel panicky I plunge into one of Ian's memories to calm me down. Wanderer's face does that to me.

"_Ian! I need your help, baby!"_

_I chuckled because she never asks for help. _

_I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face into her neck behind her hair. _

_She was brushing her gorgeous halo of long blonde hair in front of our mirror on the dresser. I snatched the brush out of her hand and started to brush it for her. I ran it through the top of her head all the way down to her waist and she smiled. Her smile made me set the brush down and kiss her neck just below her ear. Her smile grew wider._

"_What did you want, my love?"_

"_Um… I forgot." She giggled. I picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me. My eyes widened but then closed shut. I kissed her softly and slowly. I could feel her anticipation and her attempts to make the kiss deeper. I lowered her slowly down on the bed and her legs unraveled from around my body. I hovered over her and looked into her beautiful eyes. She bit her lip and bravely started tugging up my shirt. I looked at her a little strange. She's never wanted to take it that far yet. She saw my hesitation and looked embarrassed, her face turned an adorable shade of crimson. _

"_No, no, honey, no." She thought that I didn't want this._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't want that…" I cut her off with a lingering kiss. I was still hovering over her. She smiled with her lips slightly parted._

"_I wish you could see how perfect you are." She arched her back to meet my lips and crashed them together. Her hands found the hem of my shirt again and this time I let her pull it over my head. I pulled slightly away to check her eyes to see if it was okay. Her look was all I needed before I ripped her shirt off her body and trailed kisses up and down her exposed skin. I moved over to her shorts…_

_Enough! _Ian yelled.

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to go that far. Was that…your first time together? _

_Yes. _

_Sorry… again._

_Stop using my memories to make you feel better. _

_I said I was sorry! _

_Yeah, well. _

I decided to change the subject to less awkward matters.

_I'm very impressed Wanda has been to eight planets, this one being her ninth! She was born on the origin, I mean she's practically royalty!_

_Really? Wow. I had no idea, she doesn't like to brag so she never mentioned that being born on the origin is anything major. It is very impressive she has live eight full lives though. _

_It's a true accomplishment. She is very honored and wise. Strong, too._

_She is. _

I knew that I was trying to distract myself from the obvious but I didn't care. Talking about Wanderer calmed me down. I knew that in the course of the next 24 hours I might be the one to hurt her even though I don't want to.

Ian didn't like the sound of this. It brought on a rather horrible memory…

"_Finish it, Ian!"_

_My hands wrapped around her neck, pulling her feet off the ground and pinned her up against the cave wall. She clawed uselessly at my hands and I couldn't help but be repulsed by the helpless look in the eyes with a bright reflective ring around them…_

"You almost killed her!" I said out loud.

_I know. _

_Took you a while to get used to her, huh?_

_Yeah. _Was Ian getting weak? I hardly got an answer out of him anymore. Never spoke unless I asked for it.

_When did you realize that you liked her? Loved her?_

_Those are two different questions with two different answers._

_Like?_

_When I saw how she tried to lie for my brother when he tried to kill her. And even more with the way that she treated Walter. Her compassion is what I loved most._

I enjoyed hearing these stories.

_Love?_

_I… when she went on that raid with Jared and they didn't tell us they were going…well I was so scared that she had left me and I realized how bad I would have missed her. And then when she came home and I was so happy to see her. I don't think I knew it then but now I do, looking back. I had never admitted it to myself until I admitted it to her._

Talking about Wanderer brought out his strength.

_I see. Ian…you know we can't see her tomorrow right? That if we do, we put her at risk?_

_I know but-_

_If you want her safe then we wait until the Seekers are off their trail. _I cut him off.

_I know. _He seems to say that often. He _knows, _he just doesn't like it.

_Let's get some rest for tomorrow…we'll need our strength. _He said and I agreed. We'd need it all.

**Wanda POV:**

I woke up to find Kyle sitting on the end of my bed. That, I was not expecting. I thought I heard Mel mention that they didn't know where Kyle and Sunny were. Guess they came home.

He caught my gaze and turned to face me. I was going to pretend to be asleep, as awful as that sounded, so that I didn't have to talk to him. After all, it was my fault his only family left on this world was taken.

"Hey." He said. And here I was expecting him to lunge at me and wrap his hands around my throat.

"Hey." I replied lamely. He nodded and looked down at his lap and played with his hands.

"I'm…" We said at the same time. He gave a sad smile and motioned for me to go first.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I…it was all my fault. You lost your brother because of me." He looked at me and quietly shook his head.

"Do you think that they put a Seeker in him? You think that they will be coming for us soon? His body will come here and- and…" He trailed off.

"I've tried not to think about it but yes, I think that's what might happen." He nodded.

"I know that you loved my brother."

"I know that you loved your brother."

Again he nodded. I crawled to the end of the bed and sat across from him. I slowly reached for his hand. He took it after debating for a few seconds. And then I saw something that I thought I'd never live to see in all my lives…I saw Kyle cry. Not sobs and a whole episode like I had made but just silent tears that streamed down his cheeks.

I pulled him into a hug. It didn't feel awkward like I thought it would. His arms wrapped around my back and squeezed. I was crying too, now.

We held each other for a long time until both our tears dried. He pulled away and looked at me. I knew his brother would be proud of him for finally accepting me and comforting me like this.

"I'm going to find him, you know." I don't know what made me say it. But I had the need to make him feel better; hopeful.

He just stared.

After a long silence, he sighed. "I don't know, Wanda."

My turn to stare.

"Maybe… maybe he will come here. To us. To you. Like you did with Jared and the kid. Because Mel's love was so strong for them. Maybe Ian's like that with you. I wouldn't give up on him so easy."

That thought had already occurred to me.

"I would never give up on him. But if he doesn't come back? How could I put my faith into that? I have to find his body and bring him here. Then we take the Soul out and Ian is-is back because I know how strong he is. He's still out there. I feel it in my bones."

**You guys like how I included the title and the verse from Radioactive? Heh heh. **

**Anyway, I'm rereading The Host to get inspiration. I love the build-up of Wanda and Ian's relationship and how they were good friends before they confessed their love so I think that there needs to be more than just fluff in this story. Because their relationship is so much more than just kissing and all that. I can't help but feel that's all I've done with them in this fanfic and I want it to be…better? I don't know. **

**Next chapter might be up by the end of this weekend. I try to stay consistent and post every weekend. Sometimes twice in one weekend which hopefully that will be the case for this weekend. Btw, I have an outline for the next few chapters already done so that's right bitches I got a game plan! P.S. sorry I called you guys bitches… I didn't mean it… I love you. Sorry this was such a long A/N. No one is probably reading this anymore… **


	13. Chapter 13: All Hell Breaks Loose

**A/N: Mmkay hello my lovelies! I just want you all to remember I have a grand daddy plan for the next couple of chapters and I hope all of you will love it but don't forget I'm wide open for suggestions on where you would like this story to go and what events you would like to occur! Chapter 13, holy shit!**

All Hell Breaks Loose

**Wanda POV: **

Kyle may have told me no. But my gut instinct is telling me go. That sixth sense these humans have...feeling something so powerful. I can feel him out there and so I have to go. Tonight.

After Kyle left, I pulled out Ian and I's raid bag and stuffed a few changes of clothes. After all, if I was going directly into the community of Souls I would have to dress like one as well just like any normal raid. Except this raid wasn't normal. It was a raid to get back the man I love.

Where had I gotten this insane courage? Why would I do anything to get Ian back? Including even possibly hurting my own kind? Well, as he once told me, all's fair in love and war. This was both.

I finished packing up necessities and moved to grab a clean change of clothes so I could go bathe. I must look awful for not having bathed in weeks. It reminded me of when I first came here. I picked up some of the soft soap and shampoo I had gotten on _the_ raid and made for the river room.

I was quick to walk against the cave walls, leaning into them to go unnoticed. And someone did notice.

"Wanda?" I recognized the voice that had once been mine.

"Hi Melanie." I breathed out.

"What are you doing?" I answered her by simply lifting up to show of the soap and clothes in my hands. "Oh."

I started to walk off but she pulled my hand back and reeled me in for a hug. I accepted it gladly. I missed her hugs. I hadn't been letting her in since Ian was taken. I've been pushing her away.

"Sorry, Mel." I gave her a squeeze.

"For what, Wanda? For being human and letting your emotions finally come out? No, I'm sorry." She sighed. I interpreted her sorry for the fact that Ian was gone and there was nothing she or I could do about it. Not yet, anyways…

"Love you, Mel." I pulled back to look at her.

"I love you too, Wanderer." The familiar words stung. How could I let myself have something so good and lose it? I realized just how much I had to lose now. Everyone's lives lie in my hands. One slip, one capture and we are all done for. I am determined not to lose these people I've come to love so much, not to lose Ian for good.

I smiled at her, knowing she meant her words and walked off to the bathing room. Would I hurt her if I left without telling her where I was going? Would I hurt Jamie? Jeb, Jared, Kyle, Sunny, Doc, Lily… the list goes on. Would I lead the Seekers back here? Would I myself get caught? No. I couldn't. There was so much more at stake here.

After I finished up washing, I crept back into the hallway with wet hair clinging to my back. I got to my room…_my_ room? No, this was _our _room because I am hell-bent on getting Ian back, I'm not coming back till he is at my side.

_This was my fault. _Those four words wouldn't stop buzzing around my head. They were permanently etched into my very soul. I would do this for anyone of these humans. But I am more driven to find my Ian. Was that wrong of me? Selfish? Because I was in love with him, I would go to such great lengths as to put my own safety and the safety of all these humans at stake. That was wrong of me. But I knew what I had to do.

I will find him.

I have to. I looked up at the ceiling to see the two stars that always seemed to reside in that special place in the sky just for me and Ian. It was night, so I knew that it was time for me to go. I slung the duffle over my shoulder and looked at the room one last time before shoving aside the red door. Am I doing the right thing? I'm doubting myself too much. Was Kyle right? I glanced once at our bed. The one I've been sleeping in by myself. That bed is half empty not half full. I won't sleep it in again until the warmth of Ian's body is next to mine.

I shut the door behind me but then remembered something. I ran back in and found a pad of paper and a pencil that had always been on Ian's shelf since I've been here, just collecting dust. I scribbled down a quick note.

_Gone to find him. _

_Be back soon, promise. _

_Don't look for me. _

_Love all of you. _

_~Wanda_

_xoxo_

I didn't bother writing complete sentences. I scurried out of the room and hoped no one would find my note until I was long gone. I tiptoed down the hall and thankfully didn't cross paths with anyone. It was late and most people would be sleeping at this hour. I knew where they kept the keys to the jeep now so I quickly grabbed them from their hiding spot and climbed through the tunnel that led to the exit.

I smelled the open air of the desert. It felt good to be outside again. Conscious, that is. I began my trek to the hiding place where the jeep was, taking off in a sprint. The many divots in the sand caused my legs to stumble here and there but my determination won over and I sped up, despite them.

When I finally reached the small cave in which the jeep was hidden, I wrenched off the tarp and threw it in a corner. Then I quickly changed clothes so that I would look less suspicious and checked my hair in the side mirror. It was a little messy but after I raked my fingers through it a few times, it looked presentable. I hitched myself over the side of the jeep and turned the keys in the ignition.

As soon as the engine purred to life, I took off, backpedalling sand under the wheels. After just a few minutes, I was on an empty road. One thought had occurred to me that had not before due to my heat of the moment thinking. Where was I going? Where would I look for him? Would he even be anywhere near here?

The thoughts of _where_ he would be also brought on thoughts of _how _I would get to him. I knew that if the Seeker they most likely put into his body resented me or tried to hurt me in any way that I had chloroform to knock him out. But how long would it take to find him? Would I find him? Too many questions made their way into my head, overwhelming me. I took a few deep breaths and focused on the road ahead of me. I began answering some of my questions. _Would I find him?_

_Yes._

**Sun Aligns the Moon POV: **

I fell in and out of sleep so many times that I believe I hardly got four hours of pure rest. The sun was beginning to rise and light streamed through my windows. I sighed heavily, realizing just how tired I was now; wishing Wanda was here to sing to me. No, to Ian.

_"How was I supposed to know_

_ Just how perfect you would be_

_ My love grew with your strong heart_

_ A miracle it seems to me"_ Ian recalled a stanza.

She sang the lullaby that she remembered from Pet's memories to Ian whenever he couldn't find sleep. It always put him at ease and I only wish I could hear her beautiful voice sing it now. Ian wished it too.

_She sang other lullabies too. _

_Sleep, my love_

_Hold me close to you._

_Sleep, my dear_

_To my heart, my love is true._

_Hope prevails with you and with me._

_Look one day and you will see,_

_That to my heart, you have the key_

_Wish upon those stars,_

_As they travel cross the sky,_

_Wish we never have to say goodbye._

_Sleep, and remember_

_That for you, I will never surrender._

_I will love you always,_

_For all my nights and all my days._

_If you want me, I will stay_

_Know my love so I do not have to say_

_That one day, I just might drift away._

_If I do, please don't cry,_

_For just remember my lullaby. _

_Cause our love will never, ever die_

_We'll be forever, you and I._

_Forever. _She would whisper at the end.

_Forever. _He would repeat in a whisper.

It was like we could almost hear her angelic voice singing the melody in our ear. The last few lines of the lullaby saddened us. Forever. I had gotten in the way of their forever. I pushed the thought away.

I wondered if she would sing those lullabies to her and Ian's baby. Ian enjoyed the thought, imagining her cradling a baby in her arms, humming the melodic tune.

We were suddenly very aware of the sun that was closer to the top of the sky. Today was the day.

_What do you think will happen? _Ian asked.

_No idea, but I guess we'll find out, won't we?_

_Guess so. _

I reluctantly hauled myself off the bed and decided to take a quick shower.

When I was finished, I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked over to the window. Today is the day that I'd have to lie my way out of. But what if they discover the cave? Then what? How would I ever explain that?

_We just have to lead them away from the caves. _Ian interjected.

_What if they catch the glint from the mirrors again? _I asked.

_We pretend it's just the glare from the sun and get the hell out of there._

_They aren't stupid, they will go investigate what it is and eventually find out. _I said.

_Well…we just can't let that happen, ok?_

I didn't answer him. I pulled on my clothes and some shoes, grabbed my keys and walked out the door. When I reached my car, I shakily put it in drive and pulled out of my apartment parking lot.

After about a half hour drive, I was at the beginning of the desert where the road ended. I noticed about five other Seeker cars and parked mine next to theirs. Right when I opened my car door to get out, I was greeted by my Seeker. Ugh.

"Sun Aligns the Moon, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Seeker, thank you." I lied.

"Good. We are just about ready to get going. We will not be taking our vehicles that far into the desert to prevent the humans from hearing us and trying to escape before we get there."

_Oh great so the one thing we had going for us is taken away. _Ian said.

_Well, I told you they think of everything. _

_Ugh. Now I know what Mel and Wanda had to deal with. _He mentally rolled his eyes.

_What's that supposed to mean? _

"Alright, everyone! Let's begin walking toward the canyon over west. There was a drawing Wanderer once gave to a Seeker we lost. A drawing of the outline of the humans' hideout. We can keep our eyes out for it. We believe it to be a sign that she was kidnapped by these humans and needs us to come save her. As we shall." The Seeker called.

_My ass. _Ian remarked sarcastically.

We began to walk further into the desert. It was blazing hot and I was thankful that Ian's skin tans instead of burning. I remember from Ian's memories what Wanda's skin looked like when we found her under that tree. Oh my god. The tree. I can see it.

Ian jolted inside of me. He remembered her lying under there. Lips parched and skin peeling. And now we were here. After so long. We were close. So, so close.

No one paid any attention to the tree except me. That was a good sign at least. But the lines that Jeb had drawn for Mel led to this spot. Not directly to the caves so that whoever was wondering around out here would be seen by us. No doubt they could see us now. No doubt they could see Ian…

**Jared POV:**

"Jared!" God. It is freaking seven in the morning.

"Jared!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Mel almost fell off the bed and her hands started grabbing the sheets until they found my hair and then punched me in the jaw. "Agh! Mel!" She just moaned, annoyed.

I reluctantly rolled off the bed and stumbled toward the door. Immediately, I was met with a frantic Kyle and Brandt.

"What?" I asked now a little worried.

"Come, quick." Brandt said. I followed them as they ran toward the front of the caves. They led me outside, ducking low behind the rock formations. I followed suit and ducked, not sure why. Kyle pulled out some binoculars and held them to my face.

"Look, dude." And I did. Not liking what I saw.

"No." Oh god not yet. Not again. Seekers. So many of them. I looked again a little closer. Is that…?

"Ian."

"What? What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Look. It's Ian." Holy shit, it's Ian. Kyle snatched the binoculars from me.

"Holy shit, it's Ian."

"My thoughts exactly. Wait, no. Ian's body. Goddammit!" They put a Soul in him. And he led them here. That must mean Ian is gone because he would never let them get this far.

"SHIT! Shit, shit, shit!" Kyle was hysterical. He was realizing the same thing I did.

"Shh. They're close, Kyle. What do we do?" Brandt said.

"We have to get Ian back. Now we know how to take the Souls out so that's what we'll do. But I don't think we can take all of those Seekers. We need to get him alone." I said.

"I say we use Wanda as bait." Brandt suggested. I punched him.

"No, you ass hole!"

"What, just a thought." He said rubbing his jaw where I punched him.

"A bad one."

The Seekers wondered around the same place Wanderer did. Melanie did. And now Ian.

**Sun Aligns the Moon POV: **

I covered my eyes. The glint got them abruptly. Oh no, the mirrors. Others noticed too.

"This way! I saw something!" One shouted. No, no, no. All of them started to turn in that direction. Right for the caves. I followed to keep up the image but inside I was freaking out.

Five Minutes

We were so close now. Ian could almost see the shape of the cave outline against the horizon. The longing he felt reverberated through me.

Ten Minutes

The cave walls were forming around me.

Fifteen Minutes

Wanda. Kyle. Melanie. Jared. Jeb. Jamie. Doc. Lily. Brandt. Freedom. Isaiah. Humans.

Twenty Minutes

Wanderer. Wanda. Wanderer. Wanda. Wanda. Wanda.

Thirty Minutes.

"Wait. Stop."

"What is it?"

"We should…turn around. There's nothing for us here. We are going to die in this desert if we go any further."

"We will find the humans-,"

"No! We can't find them. We shouldn't. This is their planet, just leave them be!"

"What!? How could you say that, Sun Aligns the Moon?! Or should I call you Ian?"

"This is me. This isn't Ian."

"You are just like Wanderer. Weak! Slaves to these human bodies. You are a _slave_ to Ian. Just. Like. Her."

_Smack._ My fist connected with her cheek.

"Sun! Sun! How could you do that!?" Another Seeker asked me. One I had grown close to in my time on Earth.

Hands were on my shoulders. I whipped around. Saw the face that resembled mine. The face that had kept me-Ian alive since the invasion. Kyle.

"Kyle?"

Everything shut down. They ran for him. I stood in front. Grabbed my Seeker's gun. She ducked under my arm. I'm quick. Got her in a headlock. Pulled the gun up to her head. Deep breaths. They all stopped. Stared. Make a move. She dies.

Jared and Brandt. Had something in their hands. Sprayed it in their faces. Each one fell one by one, crumbling to the ground and becoming lifeless like the sand beneath them. I held the gun but it was quivering.

Black.

They chloroformed the Seeker under my grip. I inhaled it as well.

And darkness surrounded me.

When I woke up, I immediately knew where I was. The caves. Inside of them. Not outside, aching for it's enclosing, impervious walls. And now I was surrounded by them. I smiled.

My eyes were closed but I could hear voices.

"Why's he smiling?"

"I don't know."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know."

"I think we should tell Wanda."

_Wanda._

"No. We shouldn't."

My smile faded.

"Not until that blasted Soul is out of him."

"What if Ian isn't in there?"

"We need to talk to him first."

I opened my eyes.

"He's awake."

Kyle sat at the end of the cot I laid on in the hospital.

"Hello." I said, my voice cracking.

"Hey." He said. I looked around. Jeb was here. And Brandt. And Jared.

"So you're a tricky little bugger, aren't ya? Pulling the gun on the Seeker like that. But then you led them right here, didn't you? So what's your motive?"

"Now, Brandt. Let him be." Jeb said. "What's your name, son?"

"S-Sun Aligns the Moon." I stuttered.

"Hmm… bit of a mouthful don't ya think?"

"Oh god, here it comes." Kyle sighed.

"Sun. Aligns. Moon. How bout Sam?" Jeb asked. I shrugged.

"Sam it is, then." He slapped my back. "How bout some water?" I nodded fiercely.

"Jeb, don't give it water." Kyle said. Ian was baffled. He thought Kyle had changed since Sunny and Wanda came along.

"And why not?" Jeb said.

"That's my _brother's _body, Jeb. I don't care if Wanda and Sunny aren't half bad, that parasite is in Ian's body." Kyle spat. I wouldn't expect any different from him. He was right, after all.

Jeb handed me the bottle anyway. I hesitated before taking it and chugged it down, draining it in seconds. As soon as I finished, I blurted out the question that's been on my mind for so long.

"Where's Wanda?" We asked. Kyle just chuckled maniacally.

"Of course that's the first thing he asks. My brother has that effect when he's infatuated." He snickered.

"It's not an infatuation, Kyle." Ian said. Completely Ian. Not me. I reacted too much to Ian's control and let out a little gasp.

"Was that…you? Sam?" Jeb asked.

_It was me! I'm here! I'm here! _Ian yelled. But he didn't have control anymore.

"I'm tired. Can I please get some rest? I-I will tell you everything, okay? Later." I said, avoiding the question. It wasn't a lie because I really was tired. I had gotten no sleep last night.

"Alright… Brandt, you stand guard." He pulled up a chair and sat it uncomfortably close to my cot. "We'll be back soon, Sam."

I tried falling asleep but it was useless. With having Wanda on my mind, and Brandt being so dangerously near, there was no way I would find sleep. He had the gun sitting in his lap, I noticed. I remembered from Ian's memories how much Wanda hated that gun and I couldn't agree more.

Brandt didn't notice my eyes cracked open so I quickly shut them again and pretended I was still sleeping. A good decision on my part, because minutes later I heard voices. Distant and very faint but I could make out what Mel said because she was raising her voice.

"Oh god. She's so stupid! She left us to go find him, well guess what!? He's right friggin here!" I recognized Mel's voice. "What do we do? We have to find her, right? I mean she's determined. She won't come back without him. What if they catch her? Insert a Seeker into her? Lead them back here, like Ian did!?"

Several others shushed her. Jeb spoke in a hushed tone but sound travels in these caves. "Calm down, Mel. Wanda can hold her own." Jeb said.

That was all I needed to hear, though. Wanda was gone, looking for Ian. I knew that Wanda could hold her own. That she was strong. But Ian kept launching silent encouragements to go find her. Go. Go. Go.

_How? What am I supposed to do, shoot him? _I cringed at the thought.

_Let me take over. I know what to do. _Ian said, sure.

_You're not going to hurt him, are you? And I can't exactly make myself not exist. I can't just move out of the way for you to come forward. _I argued.

_I'm just going to chloroform him because you're too weak to do it. Just think about Wanda and… make me angry. _He said. So I thought about Wanda. How her hand would feel enveloped in mine. Her hands tangled in my hair. Her arms wrapped around my neck. Her smile, her blush, her long gorgeous hair. What it would feel like to kiss her full lips…to feel her body against mine… and that right there was enough because Ian was angry now. He surged forward and I cowered away from him, scared of his anger.

Ian got up off the cot immediately scared of losing his control. Brandt reacted in an instant and had the gun poised to shoot but Ian was quick and knocked it to the floor. He grabbed the chloroform and misted him. He collapsed to the floor and Ian caught him so that he didn't hit his head or make noise. Ian looked around but no one was coming yet. The voices we heard were gone so we ran. The exit wasn't far from here. Not far at all. Ian was running but was slowing down, his anger replaced with hope. His control slipped and I was back. I stopped completely.

_What are you doing? Go! _He said.

_I- I can't._

_Yes you can. I believe in you, Sam. Go. _

So I did. I ran, keeping my footfalls quiet and finding the exit easily because Ian had shown it to me. I squeezed out the exit, ducking my head. It was dark out and I realized just how long I must have been here. The whole day, almost. I ran and ran. I knew these deserts. My feet knew each crevice, each ditch. They told me what to do. Me and Ian ran together. Sharing control. We were together. We were one.

We found my Seeker car. Got in. Drove off. Found the road. We would find her and bring her home. Something inside us told us where she was…

**So, I hope I'm doing a good job posting a new chapter every weekend. Am I? I don't think I have missed a weekend since like chapter…7? I don't know. Anyway, there's a possibility I could have the next chapter up during the week but if not, then count on next weekend. I hope everyone liked this chapter and if you have any ideas then I'm open for suggestions! Thanks everyone! I LOVE reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14: Follow Me

**June 30: IMPORTANT TO READ! Hello everyone. I sincerely apologize for my lack of updates in the past month or so. My only excuse is that while I still love The Host with all my heart, my obsession with it has faded slightly. I read the book in February and it is now June. I've read other books since and to sum it up, I am no longer obsessed with the book or the fanfiction.**

**Even if you are not completely invested in the story of The Host anymore, I still suggest reading this. This chapter has some pretty sweet moments! Give it a chance, please!**

**However, I will continue with this story if there are still readers out there who would like to know what happens. I do know what my story line will be. Are there people like me out there? Or are you still obsessed with the book, my followers from the very beginning? Who knows? New people read the book every day. A fresh batch of Hosters.**

**LEAVE ME REVIEWS ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT YOU'D LIKE THIS STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE. Again, I apologize for the lack of updates. Here is the long awaited chapter 14.**

Follow Me

**Wanda POV:**

Something feels wrong about this. Maybe I should turn around. No. What was with me? I have to find him. Enough of these mixed feelings. Stupid human emotions. I kept my foot on the gas pedal when it felt like switching to the brake.

Where was I going? Where would he be? An apartment? The Soul that most likely was inside him would have moved into a home by now. Then where were the Seekers? Were they going to come for my family any day now? I should be home with them. But I can't right now. What if the Soul inside Ian… felt things for me _because_ of Ian. The way I felt about Jared because of Melanie. Would he? Would Ian still be there? When we extracted the Soul, would Ian wake up? He has to.

Night had fallen but I didn't bother with the headlights of the jeep. I drove with integrity and determination, despite not knowing where I was going. Taking a sharp turn down a long road, I recognized where I was.

Sam/Ian POV:

Ian and I drove at intense speeds. This car was built for so much more than the Seekers used it for. Driving, our mind instantly wandered to Wanda. Is she safe? Will she be where we guess her to be? Have they gotten her? What would they do to her if they got her? Send her to another planet? We can't lose her.

_We sat outside on the rock formation just above the canyon. It was a beautiful night in the desert. Wanda's favorite moon was out. Harvest moon. She told me that when she looked in the night sky, saw the planets up there, she would think of her lives on them. How there were many wonders, and beautiful things to be explored. But nothing compared to her home on earth and the people here. _

_She smiled to the ground. I could see her blush on her cheeks with her long, wavy blonde hair up in a high ponytail. The moonlight made her eyes reflect silver. I trailed my fingers up and down her arms from behind her. I remember the first time I did this to her; back when she was in Melanie's body. She didn't know how she felt about it. And now I could see my fingers evoked sighs of pleasure from her and goosebumps that ran along her arms. _

"_Mmmn." The sound made my fingers stop what they were doing. It awoke every fiber of my being. It was an amazing sound. I wanted to hear it again. I brought my fingers to her lower back where her tank top was riding up. I traced them back and forth along the skin there and my hand inched the material up so my hand could explore more of her soft skin. This time she tilted her head back and kept her eyes shut._

"_Would you follow me, Wanderer?" I asked her._

"_Anywhere." She breathed. _

"_I wish I could show you a human life. A real one, I mean. We could get a house with a yard and have kids and send them to school and everything. I want that for you, for us." Maybe I said the wrong thing because her face changed. Did she blame herself for not being able to have that life? She can't help who she is. This invasion wasn't her fault._

"_Not what I meant, Wanda." I put my hand under her chin. _

"_No, I know." She sighed. Ugh, I screwed up. "I want that too. It makes me feel good knowing that you would want that with me; a human life. Even though I'm not. Human." She said. I wasn't going to accept that answer, though._

_I moved her hair to the side and ran my index finger up and down the scar on the back of her neck. _

"_Mmm." The chills she gave me so were back at the sound. _

"_Wanderer, Wanderer, Wanda." I chanted softly._

"_Hmm?" I couldn't take much more of that gorgeous sound. I pulled my face down to meet her neck and kissed the scar over and over, slow and soft. _

"_Ahh. No fair, you know what that does to me." She exhaled. I chuckled and gave her one last kiss on her neck and turned her face to meet my eyes. _

"_You are the definition of the best of the human race. Every bright spot we had is reflected in you. But despite what you believe, you are becoming more and more human everyday. Using sarcasm, irritability, even selfishness." She rolled her eyes at that but smiled all the same. "See, you even roll your eyes at me." I laughed. _

"_I'm not trying to be selfish though." She whined. _

"_Mm but I want you to be selfish." I murmured into her neck. She turned to me and kissed me full on the mouth, so unlike her. She took the lead this time. She grabbed the back of my head to fuse me closer and laced her fingers through my hair. Pulling it between her fingers away from my head._

"_I need to cut this again." She whispered into my ear. I laughed and captured her lips again. She moved her lips to my neck and trailed kisses up it and bit my ear lobe._

"_You selfish girl." I growled._

"_I can't help being selfish with you." She breathed. _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too." _

"_Forever?"_

"_Forever." _

I shook my head fiercely trying to clear her out of it. That was near impossible.

Instead, we thought about where we thought she might be. An unspoken meeting place. She and Ian were smart. They knew what each other would think. So we go to the place where it all started. Or ended.

**Wanda POV:**

I got out of the jeep and shut the door behind me. I walked to the center of the empty parking lot. I fell to my knees but I didn't cry, not like I thought I would. I just set my hands in my lap and stared. At nothing. Just straight forward, mouth in a straight line.

_He's not here._

_Was I really expecting him to be? Right now? No. _

_But I wanted him to be. Luck would never be on my side. _

I don't know how long I just sat there staring. So long. Waiting. Waiting…until…?

**Sam/Ian POV:**

I was here. After so long. The place where Ian lost Wanda. Wanda lost Ian.

Just an empty parking lot with an abandoned building. With a sign in the grass that read "Coming Soon: New Health and Healing Facility" I parked my car behind the empty building incase anyone recognized my Seeker car and got out.

I rounded the corner of the building and stopped dead in my tracks.

Sitting in the center of the parking lot was a girl. With her back turned to me. Blonde hair cascaded to her waist. She sat motionless. Perfectly still. I wondered if she was just a figment of our imagination. A mirage in the desert heat.

But then she stood up. Walking toward the jeep she must have come here in. An elaborate mirage. If we ran to her, tried to grab her…would our hands scratch at thin air? We still had to know. Ian's legs were moving. I was not making them move. They wouldn't stop. They ran faster and faster. We still had the entire lot to cross. And I couldn't stop Ian, couldn't take back over. He was at his strongest. I searched for any outlet to plug into but there were none. I was almost nonexistent as he ran to the girl.

She walked with ice. With anger, frozen to the core. Frustration, disappointment, sadness. Shutting out the hopes of any bright future for she had not found what she came to find.

He ran with fire. With happiness, burning through him. Elation, satisfaction, ecstasy. Letting in the hopes he had of bringing her home and having a future with her for he had found what he had come to find.

He was Ian and she was Wanderer. And at this moment… I was not Sun Aligns the Moon, not Sam. I was nobody.

**Wanda POV:**

I couldn't sit here much longer. Letting the disappointment set in that he was not here. How could I have expected that? I was a fool to believe that everything would just piece itself together and all would go back to the way it was. Things have changed.

I rose to my feet and walked to the Jeep, letting my anger boil inside of me. I wanted to scream. To cry. Fall to my knees and wish I had never even stayed after I was taken out of Melanie. Ian would have been sad, yes. But he would have not of lived this wretched, twisted fate if it weren't for me. I wasn't even angry with the Seekers anymore. I was angry with myself.

I got to the jeep and banged my fists against the side. I ran my fingers through my hair and laced my hands together holding the back of my head, pacing back and forth. I kicked the tire of the jeep as hard as I could. And then…there was a hand on my shoulder. I braced myself for a Seeker. Coming to take me away. Extract me from this body and insert a new Soul to seek the location of the humans. I wasn't going down without a fight…

_For Ian._ I told myself. I never wanted to use violence but I realized I would have to. I whipped around and without thinking further, nailed my fist into their stomach. I heard a grunt that was obviously male. But that's all the information I collected before fumbling with the Jeep keys and trying to unlock it. I finally got the key in and grasped the car door handle, but was constricted by a firm hand wrapped around my other wrist. It guided me out of the Jeep and back onto the pavement. I wanted to scream but it got caught in my throat and came out as a whimper. _Weak._

This was the end. Moments ago, I was wishing to be dead. Now, I'd rather be anything but. I tilted my head to meet the eyes of my attacker. They were a mesmerizing blue. Pools of sapphire, ink, and snow. Drowning my sorrows in their oceans. My knees went weak and I slowly sank to the ground. The wrists that were captured by his hands guided me down and he sunk down slowly with me sitting on our knees.

I didn't let go of my gaze. I was paralyzed. The eyes that anchored me to this very planet…were _polluted_ with silver rings.

Were they the contacts? Or did they belong to a Soul? _A parasite?_

No, this is Ian. It has to be. Only Ian would come here.

I was too overloaded with thoughts to form a coherent sentence. So happy to find him, or at least his body to do anything else…but what I did.

I grabbed his face in both of my hands and kissed him. He responded instantly, crushing his lips to mine, moving perfectly in sync. I was crying without even realizing it. The tears streamed down my cheeks and soon I tasted the salty tears I knew were mine and his. Just like before. This kiss was Ian's. It was so familiar and full of everything I thought for sure I had lost.

He tilted his head, and held the back of mine in his hand to fuse me closer. I held onto him for dear life, never wanting to let him go. I choked back a sob that arose in my throat. I pulled slightly away to breathe. But kept him close enough to me so that our noses and foreheads were touching.

"Ian?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. I scrunched the fabric of his t-shirt in my hands and yanked him closer to me again so that his lips met mine. Moments of bliss passed before he pulled reluctantly away and sighed. "Yes and no."

_Oh no. What does that mean?_

"Wha- "

"I'm here. Now. But so is someone else." He said.

_So there is a Soul in him. But he's here. He's like Mel. Still fighting._

"Oh god, Ian. I'm so so sorry. I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I've missed you more than you could ever know. How'd you find me here? Where've you been? How did you break through? How are you even talking to me right now? Mel couldn't do that, not like this. I can't believe I let you get taken because of me! I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry! I love you, Ian. It will be okay, I promise. We'll get you back." I rambled, hardly taking breaths between each sentence.

"Wanda, it's okay. It's not your fault the Seekers came. You have me now. I'm back and I will never let you out of my sight ever again. I will never leave you again. I love you so much." And he kissed me again. Slow and deep, molten lava flowing deep beneath the depths of the earth.

**Ian POV:**

I was kissing her and for once, everything was normal. This was where I belong. With her. I was so contempt at that moment that I forgot to hold on. I let go. And then I was gone. Back in the depths of my own head.

_Sam? _

He was kissing her now.

_SAM!? Sam! Stop it! Now! _

He didn't listen to me. I couldn't find my way back in control. He was strong now that he was kissing the girl he loved. But _I_ love her.

_SAM! Please, Sam. I love her. _

He pulled away. She looked confused at his abrupt stop. And then realization crossed her expression and I could tell she knew this wasn't me she was kissing toward the end. She looked slightly disappointed but I knew she didn't have a mean bone in her body. She asked his name.

**Sam POV:**

"What's your name?" She asked me in a whisper.

"Sun Aligns the Moon. They call me Sam." She smirked at that. Knowing Jeb had part in my naming.

"You've been to the caves?" She asked.

"I…uh…"

_Tell her we will explain in the car. We need to get back before someone sees us. _

"Ian says to explain on the way back to the caves. He's afraid someone will see us." I say. She nods and I stand up. I take her hand and pull her up with me. She's a little caught off guard but manages a small smile. I decide to ditch my car here for now because if it is found it will be easily overlooked.

Wanda looked almost nervous when I slid in next to her in the Jeep. She shifted gears and began to drive, tapping her fingers against the wheel. There was a long silence before she spoke up.

"Explain." She said. And I did. I told her about my life before this, discovering Ian was here, being a Seeker, deciding to find her and going to the desert, how we took out all those Seekers, being named, finding out that she had gone to find Ian, how I escaped and how Ian knew this was where we might find her. When I finished she swallowed and nodded slightly.

"Sam?" She finally asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you…love me?" I was shocked she asked me. And I froze, eyes wide. Ian's presence was suddenly very eminent.

"Yes." I answered. Ian fidgeted.

She hesitated slightly. "I don't think you do. I think it's just Ian. Maybe you love me now but if you weren't in his body, you wouldn't." _Lie. _

"You felt nothing for Jared after you were taken out of Melanie's body?" I asked.

No answer.

_What!? Why wouldn't she tell me? She still loved him? _

"I felt longing. Seeing Mel with him was sometimes hard but I just love Jared like a really good friend now. They were just leftover feelings and they went away. Besides, I loved Ian in ways that were so much stronger than anything I could ever have felt for Jared."

_Tell her I love her. _

"Ian says he loves you." I sighed.

She took my hand and squeezed it. "I love you too, Ian."

_Ouch! Ow! Stop it!_

_I can't! Sorry! _

_Ah that hurts! _

The stabbing pain shot through my chest from this heartache. Ian is Wanda's and Wanda is Ian's, I reminded myself over and over but no matter how many times I said it, I couldn't stop the pain that it left behind.

We drove in mostly silence for the rest of the ride. We occasionally chatted about planets we've lived on and things we've seen. But for most part, a comfortable silence fell over us. I spoke once to ask if I could take the wheel. Ian wanted to let Wanda sleep because her eyelids were drooping and she looked beat. She hesitated before slowing the car and quickly switching seats with me. She probably only trusts me because Ian is here and he would never let me take her anywhere other than home. I began driving and was careful to stay just above the speed limit.

The sun rose. It shined through the windows and Wanda jumped when my eyes reflected the light.

"Sorry" She muttered.

"S'okay." I whispered.

And those were the last words spoken for the rest of the way home. Partly because she fell asleep a few hours in. She looked so beautiful when she slept. Her face, calm. The lines of worry and distress that formed there in Ian's absence relaxed. Ian's fingers itched to run through her blonde, flowing hair but I restrained them. We looked down at her every chance we got for the rest of the way back.

I let my mind wander to what would happen to me once we did return to the caves. I would for sure be taken out. But would they ship me off? I couldn't take it if I got to some planet far away from everyone I loved now. I wouldn't want to live because they would all be dead.

_We won't send you away, Sam. You will stay with us. We'll find you another body, okay? Promise. _Ian assured me.

_Okay. Thank you. _

And then we drove. For hours on end. And I was beginning to become drowsy, as well. But then I saw the familiar formations of the caves.

_Home._ Ian thought. Barely a whisper.

I drove to the hideout and parked the car there. I looked back down at Wanda and shook her gently. Normally, Ian would kiss her to wake her up and he wanted to, but once again I provided a barrier.

"Wanda? We're here." I said in a low voice.

"Hmm? Okay, Ian. Just give me five more minutes." She mumbled groggily. It stung. She forgot for just a second, let Ian's name slip. And I couldn't feel worse.

_It's okay, she's just tired. She let it slip._ He was trying not to be happy about her words. Thinking about him on the edge of sleep and how cute she sounded asking for five more minutes of sleep.

"Mmm… oh no, I'm sorry, Sam. I meant Sam, sorry!" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"It's fine, Wanda, really." I helped her out of the Jeep and then pulled the tarp over it. We began the trek back to the caves and started off in a run. Wanda kept pace with me pretty easily now. That's new. Normally Ian would stay back with her or throw her over his shoulders but now she ran quick and stealthily.

"When…did you…learn to… run so fast?" I panted.

"Practice." She answered. I shrugged and this time tried to keep pace with her.

Finally, we arrived at the entrance. Wanda gave me a worried glance.

"I already know the way in. Ian showed me." I assured her knowing that's exactly what she was worried about.

"Alright…" And she took the first step in, bending slightly so she wouldn't hit her head, whereas I had to bend almost all the way down.

"Wanda? What's going to happen once they find us?" I asked.

"Nothing good." She sighed.

And she was right. Because as soon as we entered the kitchen where everyone had gathered for breakfast, we were met with cries of astonishment, surprise, and anger. The last thing I remember was seeing Jared and Kyle charging at me. And then darkness clouded my vision.

**Wanda POV: **

"Why would you do that!?" I yelled, pushing Jared aside so I could check to see any damages they had done to Ian's body.

"Wanda, he broke out of here and ran off without any of us knowing it, let alone knocking Brandt out with chloroform. We thought he was going to give us all up and Seekers would be breaking down our door any minute." He said.

"You don't understand, Ian's in there. He's there. He spoke to me. And Sam only left to find me." I told him. Murmurs filled the room. Not many were here yet. Just the normal early risers. Not even Jeb was in the kitchen.

"How do you… how can you know that for sure? What if he was just lying to you? He is a Seeker, after all. We can't trust a Seeker. He could turn on us at any time." He retorted.

"He wouldn't. He… he loves me. Just like how I loved you when I was in Melanie's body. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me and even if he tried, Ian wouldn't let him."

"This could all be lies, Wanda!" He yelled.

"Then why did he bring me back here!? Huh? He had his chance to rat all of us out but he didn't! He and Ian are friends now. Just like me and Mel. We have to let him stay here when we take him out of Ian! Please, Jared."

"Wanda…" Jared hugged me tightly. "I'm just glad you're okay. Don't ever run off again like that. You have no idea how worried Mel was. I practically had to tie her down to keep her from coming after you." He rested his chin on top of my head.

"I'm sorry. But I just knew he was out there. I had to know. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in our room with Jamie, I think. Go talk to them. I'll take care of Sam and/or Ian." He sighed, looking down at his lifeless form.

"Thanks. Take him to Doc, please. I'll be there soon." I squeezed his shoulders tightly and took off to the bedroom hall. I passed Ian and I's room on the way. I hoped that by tonight it would be me and him sleeping in there. Just us.

I stood in the doorway of Jared and Mel's room for a few seconds before clearing my throat. Both Mel's and Jamie's heads whipped around.

"Wanda!" Jamie yelled and barreled toward me. He threw his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. "Where have you been!? Why did you leave us like that!? Wanda!"

"I'm sorry, Jamie. I had to go. But it's okay now. I'm home." I smiled at him then looked up to see Melanie standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Oh great.

"Can I talk to your sister, please Jamie?" I asked.

"Sure," he squeezed me one last time before letting go. "I love you, Wanda."

"I love you too, kid." And he left.

"Look, Mel…" I started but the look on her face said 'shut up, don't even try'.

"You are stupid, inconsiderate, and just… ugh! Wanda!? What were you thinking? You honestly thought you could get him back? And you didn't even bother to talk to me about it? You just up and left me!? What if you were caught? What would I do? They'd send you off planet and we'd never see your sorry ass again! How could I live with myself if that happened?" She vented.

"I'm sorry, Mel." I walked forward and hugged her close. "I won't do it again. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't cut it." But she still hugged me back so I knew she was more relieved than she was angry.

"Good news, though. I found him." I whispered.

"Get out, you did!? How? Where? Is he here now?" She asked, excitedly.

"I found him in the same place we lost him. He's in Doc's now because Jared knocked him out. And I'm guessing you already knew that there was a Soul in him, right?"

"Yeah. He was here for like five freaking minutes before running off to find you, I guess." She answered.

"I'm going to go down there now, wanna come?" I asked.

"I'll be down soon, I'm going to unpack." She said.

"Unpack? From what?"

"From…coming to find you. I was going to sneak out tonight but then you just showed up and so…" She trailed off.

"You were going to come find me? Mel, don't do that to me. I couldn't take it if you got taken away from me too. I can handle myself and I don't ever want you putting yourself in harm's way to protect me, got it?" I was stern with her but still appreciative.

"Wanda, when you leave me like that, you can't expect me to sit here and do nothing but wait to see if you will come back or not!"

"And you couldn't expect me to sit here and do nothing but wait to see if _he_ would come back or not!" I retorted.

"Fine then, we both agree that we will do anything to get back the ones we love. So if that means putting ourselves in danger, so be it." Said Melanie.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'm going down now, see you soon?"

"Yeah." She gave me one last hug and I turned and left.

Walking down to Doc's, I contemplated what was going to have to happen next. Sam and Ian were supposedly friends so we would keep Sam in a cryotank until we found him a body. The extraction was going to have to take place tonight. I needed Ian back more than I needed air to breathe. I just hoped everything would work out in the end…

**A/N: Okay THIS A/N IS IMPORTANT SO READ IT! I got a review and it said that it was very unlikely that they would just leave Sam alone like that unguarded when he escaped from the caves to find Wanda. And I realized that was true. So I went back to chapter 13 and changed how Ian and Sam escaped. So if you care enough, go and read it please! It is actually important to the story for the people back in the caves' reaction. So give it a quick read so you don't get confused. **

**Thanks again for sticking with me, if you have. Leave me reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15: Back Under

**A/N: Thank you if you are still reading this story. I hoped you liked the last chapter and if you did please review! I always love reading reviews. And to my loyal followers: here is chapter 15. **

Back under

**Sam POV:**

"So why haven't you extracted it yet?" Ian recognized his brother's voice.

"We have to make sure that Sam and Ian are in a good condition before proceeding with the extraction. Hopefully Jared's punch wasn't enough to put him in a coma." Doc said.

Someone was holding my hand. They squeezed it at the mention of a coma. Wanda, of course. I decided now was a good a time as any to open my eyes.

"Sam? Ian? How we doing?" Doc asked.

"We're okay." I touched the bruise on my left temple and inhaled sharply.

"Yeah, sorry about that by the way." I turned to see Jared with his legs crossed and his arms folded, leaning on the wall on the other side of the room. I hadn't noticed he was here.

"It's fine. I understand why you did it. I shouldn't have up and left like that, sorry." Wanda put her head down. I was hyper aware of her hand entwined with mine. One look into my eyes and she dropped her hand and rested it on her knee instead.

"Anyway, is there any way we could…you know, talk to Ian?" Kyle asked. Wanda slapped his arm lightly. "What? I know you want to talk to your boyfriend too."

"Yeah but it's not that simple, Kyle. You can't just switch places purposely like that. It's like trying to make yourself not exist. You just…can't." Wanda sighed.

"You said that you talked to Ian though." Jared pointed out. Wanda blushed and turned to glare at him.

"It's…like when…you kissed me and Mel could talk to you. Just for a few seconds. It was like that." Wanda blushed furiously.

"Oh." Jared said.

"Great, so we established that you and my brother make out a lot but where does that leave us with the extraction? Will Ian wake up?" Kyle asked. Wanda just looked away. She got up off my cot and sat on the arm of the chair Jared was now sitting in. Jealousy ran through our veins.

_What? You think she still loves him? She loves you. Clearly she just can't stand to be near me. _I tried reassuring Ian.

_No, I know she loves me. But she spends an awful lot of time with Jared since I've been gone. _

_Well what do you expect? Jared is her good friend and he probably comforted her when you left. _I told him.

I looked back up and we noticed Wanda looking right at us, her chin held up by her hand.

"You're talking to him, aren't you?" She asked. "What are you talking about?" Involuntarily, my eyes darted to her legs over Jared's lap and his arm rested on her shoulder. She noticed my gaze and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Not much." I answered, lamely. She nodded, not meeting my eyes.

_Great, now you made her feel bad. _Ian said.

_You're the one who's so jealous. _I answered.

"You notice when we're talking?" I asked to fill the silence.

"Ian always noticed when I was talking to Mel. Your face changes. You look like you're concentrating on something else, I guess." She said. I nodded.

Melanie joined us after a short silence. "Sup." She lifted her chin at me.

_Only Melanie. _Ian chuckled.

_Only Melanie would say "sup" after seeing you back here, knowing you were here in my head. _I finished.

"Sup, Mel." Ian and I said. Wanda got up off of Jared's chair and Melanie took her place in Jared's lap. She walked over and stood against the wall, not sure where to go. Ian and I wanted desperately to grab her up and have her in our lap.

"So Sam? You and Ian all buddy-buddy now? What's he saying about finding you a body?" Melanie asked.

"Mel!" Wanda rolled her eyes.

"No, it's okay. He says…"

_What should I tell them? _I asked him.

_Tell them that I want for them to find you a body. And when I'm taken out, hopefully I will get to go with them and pick one out. Wow that sounded wrong. _

_Exactly. I don't want you to go body shopping for me. I don't want to take any more bodies. It's unnecessary. And it's probably not the best idea for me to stay here either. You know, with me loving you girlfriend and all. _

_You might not love her like you do now when you're in a different body. You're sharing a mind with me. You're sharing my memories. You love her because I do. And stop thinking of yourself as a parasite. You're just like Wanda. How many times do I have to convince you that you're worth something to us?_

_Fine. _

"He says that he wants to find me a body once I'm taken out. But it's fine if you don't want to. I'll understand." I said.

"No, of course we will go find you a new body. Not so sure I'm ever letting Ian out of the caves ever again though." Wanda smirked.

"Being protective, are we, darling?" Ian said. My eyes widened. It always catches me off guard when he takes over and words come out of my mouth when I don't make them.

_Holy shit, I only meant to say that to you, not out loud!_

Wanda leaned forward. "Ian?" She smiled at his comment.

"Yeah, for a second there it was Ian. He didn't mean to do that, he just meant to say that to me, not out loud."

"How can he do that? I could never do that!" Mel gaped.

"I don't know. Whenever he really wants to say something he just…does. Normally it involves Wanda if he does say something and most of the time it' not on purpose. Like just now." Wanda blushed and smiled at me. At him.

"You're kidding right? You have no idea how many things I wanted to say to you ass holes while I was trapped in my own head and _I _couldn't!" Mel glared at Kyle while she spoke. He just scoffed.

"Maybe it's because Ian is more present than Melanie was. I'm not sure how but maybe there's a stronger connection. Perhaps you two bonded easier due to the fact that Ian had less of an aversion to Souls than Melanie did because of his relationship with Wanda." Doc spoke up.

"I guess. I did resent Wanda a lot in the beginning…" Mel said. Wanda shrugged and kissed Melanie on the cheek. I smiled at their love for each other.

_Sisters. They're adorable._

_Yeah, they are. But we're brothers man. _Ian said. It felt good knowing that's how he felt other than thinking of me as the parasite that took over his body.

_You're not. _

"So since Ian and Sam's connection is strong, you think that Ian will wake up? What if he's like Jodi and he just isn't there?" Kyle asked.

"Well Jodi wasn't present in Sunny's mind anymore like Ian is in Sam's. So there's really only one way to test it out." Doc said looking at me grimly.

"I'm ready." I said. And I was. I wanted Ian to have his life back and I wanted to live here, leading my own. Even if it meant watching Wanda and Ian be happy together, and perhaps even having a child. I will just have to be glad for them.

"Thank you, Sam." Wanda met my eyes finally.

"Of course. Don't worry Ian will be here soon enough. He can't wait to kiss you again." I felt my face heat up. She was blushing too.

"Likewise." She winked.

"Alright, alright. Shall we?" Doc had the chloroform ready. I nodded and snuck one last look at Wanda through Ian's eyes. She looked beautiful, as always. I hoped I would see her through different eyes when I woke. And that Ian would be standing with her.

_Thanks, Sam. Be seeing you real soon. I'll find you a body and everything will be good._

_Okay, Ian. Thanks for being…a brother to me. _

_Hey, this isn't goodbye! What's with all the sappiness? _

_Sorry! See you soon, bro. _

And I smelled grapefruit mist as it turned my world black.

**Wanda POV:**

I watched his eyes roll back and then close shut before he was laid onto his stomach on the cot. I ran my fingers through his hair and held it up where the scar on the back of his neck was. A permanent reminder of my failure to keep him safe.

Doc went to work opening the wound carefully coaxing the Soul until it was safely into his hands. I motioned for Jared to open the cryotank and took the Soul gently from Doc's hands. It was a beautiful Soul, as I knew Sam would be. I walked over to where Jared held open the cryotank and felt the cold chill emanating from it. I carefully placed the silvery delicate creature into the tank and sealed the lid.

Doc closed the cut and sprayed it with Heal and Seal. I clutched the cryotank close, vowing to keep it safe until Ian awoke so we could find Sam a body.

And now all there was to do was wait and pray Ian wakes up. My life depends on his. He has to wake up.

**Okay so this was sort of a filler chapter. But the big stuff is coming, let me tell you. Just give me a break cause it's 3:00 in the morning okay? I'll update soon! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Lost at Sea

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks so much for all the reviews! They make me so happy! I'm glad to know that you enjoy flashbacks of times with Wanda and Ian that I came up with so I'll be sure to include more of those. And that's pretty much all I have to say so without further ado, here is chapter 16!**

Lost at Sea

**Wanda POV:**

The normal amount of time it takes to wake up from any insertion or extraction is at most 24 hours or the worst is to be assumed. It has been approximately 31 hours and 16 minutes and counting. I've let myself sleep for 4 of those hours and not consistently. I have wandered 8 other planets. I will die my final death on this one. I made this decision for the people I love, the lifeless form in front of me. If he does not wake up, nor will I.

I tried one last attempt to coax him awake. "Ian. Ian, baby everyone's waiting for you to wake up." Others were here earlier to check up on me and Ian. Jeb, Paige, Andy, Brandt, Jamie, Trudy, Violetta, Freedom, Isaiah, even Maggie and Sharon. All that remained now was me, Mel, Jared, Doc, and Kyle. "Ian O'shea, I know you're there. Come back to me, honey."

It was somewhere around 4 in the morning now. I felt my eyelids droop. I noticed Mel was asleep in Jared's arms and Doc looked pretty tired, himself.

"Wanda, go to sleep. You've done all you can do for now. Depriving yourself of sleep isn't going to help Ian." Jared said.

"Mm fine. You guys should get some sleep. I'll be okay." I said sleepily.

"I've already slept like eight hours, Wanda. You've slept way less than that. I'll take this shift, alright?"

"Okay." I laid down on the cot I was sitting on that was next to Ian's. His face was close to mine. I gently kissed him on the lips and took his hand in mine. "I love you, Ian. Don't leave me." I whispered so quiet, he would be the only one to hear.

I shut my eyes. Within seconds, I fell asleep.

**Ian POV:**

There was a girl. And a man. They woke up every morning together and fell asleep every night together. So close. So why did it seem so far away?

She would kiss him. He loved her. And finally, she told him that she loved him too. After so much resentment, so much pain she had endured; she put up her guard. But he had taught her that she would always be so much more to him than she thought herself to be. She was no parasite to him.

Why would she think she was a parasite?

Who was this girl? Her figure slowly slipped away. Her laugh, her smile, her hair, her voice, her everything slipped from my very fingertips. I couldn't remember her name or her face. It was as if she had never existed.

Gone.

**Wanda POV:**

I woke with a start. I had slept too long. I had slept for hours.

"Jared, why'd you let me sleep so long!?"

"Wha-? Oh god, we all fell asleep." He looked over to Ian. "It's fine, he hasn't woke up yet." Jared shook Mel lightly.

"Yeah, that's the problem" I mumbled. His eyes were shut tight, like he didn't want to see whatever he thought was outside of him.

Kyle walked over and set on the end of his brother's cot. "Wake uuupp, Ian." He groaned. I could tell he was getting worried. That Ian would never wake up like his Jodi.

I was terrified.

**Ian POV:**

I felt soft lips press against my mouth. It felt good, I wanted more. They tasted sweet and a wave of nostalgia swept over me. I couldn't place it. It was like that word that you know but you can't think of and it kills you. The lips were that word. They were killing me because I needed to know whom they belonged to. And it was right there but I couldn't place them.

Why was a girl kissing me?

Maybe I'm in some kind of coma. Maybe I'm just imagining things. Dreaming of a love I will never have because of this damned apocalypse. I'd never find love. The parasites made sure of that.

But I swore I felt those lips. I can still taste the sweet honey they left behind. Vivid dream.

And now…there was a hand in mine. Small and dainty. The fingers interlocked in mine and our hands fit together perfectly. Like a puzzle piece. The hand squeezed mine tightly, awaking the dead. Awaking me.

**Wanda POV:**

_He's awake._

"He's awake." Oh god.

"He's awake!" Melanie shouted. Suddenly everyone was crowded around his cot.

"Mmm" Ian groaned. At that moment, there was no better sound in the world.

"Ian?" I whispered. I knew he heard me because the ends of his mouth curved into a smile. That tiny smile made me smile so big. I kissed him one more time. This time he smiled bigger and I saw his perfect white teeth peek out one side of the crooked smile.

"Iaann," I sang, "Open your eyes, honey." His smile grew once more and he opened his eyes. And looked right into mine. And screamed.

**Ian POV: **

"He's awake." I heard the voice.

"He's awake!" I heard another, less familiar.

"Mmm." I moaned. I struggled to collect my thoughts but they were so scattered I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Ian?" There it was again. The gorgeous voice that woke me. I needed to see the face that went with the voice. I felt myself smile slightly. And then the lips came down on mine again for just a fraction of a second, but it was enough. My smile widened on one side. "Iaann, Open your eyes, honey." The voice sang. I belonged to this person. And she belonged to me. Mine.

I smiled and struggled to open my eyes. When I did, I saw a beautiful face. I looked into her eyes, I saw something that terrified me. Something I dreaded seeing ever since the day my parents moved us out to my aunt's house to try and hide us from this very thing.

She had silver rings in her eyes.

I screamed.

**Wanda POV:**

I didn't know what to do with myself in that moment. I felt like screaming too. But I didn't. All I could think to do was stare in awe. My hands involuntarily flew to my mouth. He looked at me again. He was terrified…of me. He whipped his head to look around the room at everyone else that was surrounding his cot. Kyle, Jared, Doc, Melanie, and now Jeb. He was gasping for air.

"Oh my god, are you okay, Ian?" Melanie asked.

"Who are you!? And what is this?" His eyes darted to me.

"Holy shit!? You don't know any of us?" Jared yelled.

"I know you! Jared, Kyle, Doc, Jamie, Jeb." He went around the room, skipping me and Mel.

"Then why don't you recognize Wanda and Melanie?" Jared asked. Gesturing my way.

"Are you forgetting the fact that this _Wanda_ is a parasite!? It's one of them! Why aren't you doing anything!?"

He leapt up out of the cot and towered over me, his chest heaving. I was in pure shock. I haven't said a word to him since he's woken up. Yet he has forgotten I ever existed in his life and all he knows me as now is a parasite. I noticed the tears streaming down my cheeks when he was staring at them. The pity in his eyes was gone as fast as it had surfaced and his strong hands wrapped around my neck. They suspended me off the ground and pinned me to the wall. I was gagging and choking. The air was gone and I felt my lungs caving in. I heard screams but nothing registered.

Hands restricted Ian before any real damage was done. Kyle's. He pulled Ian back and pushed him down onto the cot. I collapsed to the floor gasping for air. I knew there would be bruises around my neck tomorrow. If Ian doesn't kill me before then.

"What the hell, Kyle!?" Ian shouted. He tried to get back up but Kyle shoved his hands against his chest, pushing him back down on the cot again. Mel came and sat down next to me, giving me a small hug.

"Ian, you don't understand-," Kyle began.

"What!? What don't I understand, Kyle? That you let a parasite in here? That you didn't even flinch when you saw its eyes?" He yelled.

"Ian, I don't care who you think she is, you know violence is not permitted in my house." Jeb said.

"Jeb, it's not a she, it's a parasite!" He yelled.

"Okay, listen up!" Mel yelled over him. "She is not a parasite…she's your-,"

"Melanie." I cut her off. When I spoke, Ian whipped around to face me. Like my voice meant anything to him, but it looked like, for just a second, it did. "Stop, Mel. Don't tell him."

"Don't tell me what!? What's going on?" He glowered at me.

"Ian, what's the last thing you remember?" Doc asked.

"What are you-"

"Just answer the question, Ian." Jared said.

Ian scrunched up his eyebrows in thought. "I can't… the only thing I can think of was going on that raid where that old couple came home while we were raiding their house and we just got away before they saw us."

"Oh my god. That was over about a month and a half before Wanda and Melanie even showed up." Jared gaped.

"Someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Ian shouted.

"I don't know how he could have forgotten almost the last two years. It doesn't make any sense." Doc's expression was confused.

"What? I forgot…almost two whole years?"

"Maybe when Sam was extracted he took bits of memory? Did I do the procedure wrong?"

"I don't understand. Who's Sam? You can remove a Soul from a body and the human will still wake up?" Ian asked.

"We will explain everything you've missed but it's going to be very confusing and hard for you to understand but you are just going to have to listen." Doc said.

"Okay… let's see. How can we break it to him without telling him about who she is to him?" Mel whispered to Jared and Kyle but she was too loud.

"What, Melanie, is it? What are you talking about?"

"Ian, you've… had a Soul inserted in you about a month ago. You got taken when we were on a raid. We got you back a few days ago but by then you still had the Soul in you. His name is Sun Aligns the Moon but we nicknamed him Sam. A lot has happened since the last thing you remember. _Trust me," _Ian and Melanie both looked to me huddled up against the wall. "Things have happened that we can't even begin to describe to you."

Melanie offered her hand to me. I wiped my eyes and took it. She stood next to me in front of Ian. When he looked down at me, his eyes were softer and the icy eyes was now fiery ice like I always remembered it.

"This is Wanderer. We call her Wanda. Yes, she is a Soul. But she is beautiful all the same, through and through. She is my best friend, sister even, and you will treat her with upmost respect. She meant a hell of a lot to you before you forgot her, so you can only imagine how she must feel right now. You may have forgotten me too, but we are friends and I was never afraid to kick your ass now and again and I'd be happy to do it now."

Ian was quiet for a few moments but he smirked just a little before it faded away. "Nice to meet you, Melanie." And that was all. What was I expecting, that he'd kiss me? No, let alone acknowledge me as anything other than a filthy parasite. Not someone who he had once loved.

Jared explained everything to Ian, leaving out that he and I were ever in love with each other. He told him about me coming here in Melanie's body because Melanie and I were in love with Jared and how I was abused for a while but proved myself worthy by saving Jamie and I've been taken on raids ever since, that I've made many friends here including Ian who became my closest friend which was not the total truth but it wasn't a lie either. He found it pretty shocking that he'd ever have anything to do with me.

We told him about Sunny in Jodi's body and how Kyle and her are together which also came as a shock to him. We told him how we got the Soul out of him in the first place because of my teaching Doc to insert and extract Souls. And how we found other resistance groups of humans just like us. He looked awe struck by the time Jared finished explaining. I can't even imagine what this must feel like. Learning that you've missed out on over a year and a half of your life and so much has happened in the midst of it.

I remained quiet. I looked up every once and a while to see Ian's expression. He caught me staring a few times. He looked confused, like he didn't know what to do with me. Or what I meant to him, if I was just a parasite or if I was someone he could trust.

"I need to go now." I had to get out of here. My Ian was gone. It's official. He tried to kill me. What more proof could I ask for? History has repeated itself. He forgets everything. The Ian that hates me has taken over. His memory overshadowed with doubt, fear, mistrust and hatred for me, a girl he used to love. I ran out of the room.

I guess there was nowhere else to go except our room. My room now. Where would Ian sleep? Not with me, that's for sure. But maybe he'd want this room, it is where he remembered sleeping every night with Kyle. I turned the doorknob and sighed when I looked in the room. Still exactly how I remembered it. Messy, tangled sheets and all. I cautiously sat down on the mattress, careful not to put anything out of place.

A million thoughts buzzed around in my head. But I only could focus on one.

This is the end.

It was a sad and horribly true thought. There'd be no kisses, no early morning conversations, no more feeling around for the other's hand to hold in the middle of the night, no more love, no family together.

I shouldn't have left Ian like that. But I know he doesn't want to be near me. There's no way I'm telling him we were ever in love, it would only hurt me in the end. It's too much for him to handle right now anyways. Maybe one day I will tell him, if he ever gets used to me. In his present state of mind, the invasion wasn't that long ago so he hasn't had a lot of time to become used to the parasites yet. The betrayal is still fresh in his mind. Getting accustom to seeing me everyday won't be as easy as it was the first time.

I heard a knock on the door. Oh please do not let it be him. I can't let him see me like this. My eyes were thick with tears. I wiped them away. "Come in."

The door opened a crack and I saw a familiar white beard. "Oh hi Jeb."

"Hey kid. How you holdin' up?" He asked.

"Oh just perfectly. Everything's super." I said as sarcastic as possible.

"Yeah, that was pretty rough back there. How's your neck?"

"Been better."

"Least it's not as bad as last time," he chuckled but I didn't see the humor in it. "Relax, I'm just tuggin' your strings."

"What do I do, Jeb? I can't see him everyday and not think of him this way. He's not going to just get used to me like last time. He's in a completely different mind set right now. It's too hard. I can't do this." I put my head in my hands. Jeb came and set next to me on the bed.

"Listen, kid. No one said this'd be easy. He is having a hard enough time, what with learnin' he's missed a year and a half of his life. He needs you in it. Now more than ever. You are the one to keep him sane. Because whether he remembers you or not, deep down somewhere, there's a part of him that still loves you. You just havta help him find it." I nodded realizing he was right as always. "And if that means you got to go back to square one, then so be it. Some day you or going to have to decide whether you're the frog or the water, kid. That day's today." And with that, he got up and left, shutting the door behind him.

So he means that I'm going to have to get Ian to accept me all over again. Get him used to me by seeing him and helping him, but not overwhelming him. I could try. I think it's what his old self would want me to do. I won't give up yet.

I'd guess that Doc is having Ian sleep in the hospital tonight. So at least I could sleep here one more night. I laid down on his side of the bed and fell asleep surrounded by the smell of his pillow, letting my guard down completely. If he comes for me tonight, there's not much else to lose. Frog or water? Let him come. Because I've decided which one I will be.

**Sorry for this short chapter guys;( I promise next one will be longer. Big things are coming, you're just going to have to wait for them! So tell me what you guys think! I LOVE REVIEWS! Give me ideas, give me likes, dislikes, etc. I love em. I hope to post the new chapter very soon. I've already started chapter 17, so it won't be long now. I'm going to try posting a new chapter every weekend. The next chapter will probably be up before then, though. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17: What the Heart Wants

**A/N: Hey everyone, The Host is now on DVD! Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to reread The Host to gain some inspiration on how to go about how Ian reacts to Wanda's being in the caves at first. A lot of you say that I write a lot like how the book is written and I hope that's true, but to strengthen that, I want to mimic Stephanie's writing style in a way that all of you feel like you are really reading her continuation. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

What the Heart Wants

**Wanda POV:**

When I woke up, I half expected to turn and see blue eyes gazing at me, waiting for me to wake up just so he could kiss me. Not just tell me he loves me, but show me. In everything he does. But I was alone. And the blue eyes blazed with flames of hatred, not love.

I turned and saw Mel instead. She was still asleep. She must have come in here to talk and saw I was asleep. I kissed her forehead and got carefully up off the bed.

I wanted to avoid seeing Ian today, hide and hole up in this room all day. But I remembered what Jeb had told me last night. I had to be there for him, whether he wants me or not. I got dressed in capris and a t-shirt and looked in the mirror on the wall. Purple bruises lined both sides of my neck. Almost identical to before. I pushed open the door and walked straight for the kitchen with the little dignity I had left.

As soon as I entered the kitchen, I felt like turning right back. A huge lump formed in my throat, and I couldn't bring myself to say anything. So I didn't. Not even to Jamie when he ran up and hugged me. I felt awful about it, but as Jamie's arms wrapped around my waist, I looked up and cold dark blue eyes glared deep inside me. Jamie kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear something about not being in the kitchen to eat. I didn't listen though, because I had matched Ian's gaze with one of my own. He looked at Jamie and back to me with a confused look.

"You okay?" Jamie whispered.

"Mm fine, Jamie." I mumbled. I sat down next to Jared and Jamie sat on the other side of me.

"How are you?" Jared asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Okay, Jare." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. A small cough came from the other side of the room. Ian. I lifted my eyes slightly to peek at his face. His expression was uncomfortable. He must not like the fact that Jared is so close to a parasite. I lifted my head up but Jared wrapped his hand on my neck and pulled it back down to make a point. I drew in a sharp breath through gritted teeth.

"Sorry! Sorry, I forgot. Are you okay?" He let me go and I rubbed my bruises lightly. I wonder if Jared did that on purpose.

"It's fine." I shot him a meaningful look but he just gave me an innocent one. I rolled my eyes and turned to catch Ian staring with his head cocked to one side. When he caught my gaze he grimaced and turned away. This would be harder than I thought. I wasn't going to leave the kitchen but I also wasn't going to talk to Ian. Not yet anyway.

"So anyway, are we going to find Sam a body soon?" I asked. Ian turned to attention.

"Yeah. You wanna come?"

"Umm…maybe."

"Yeah, Ian mentioned something about wanting to go before Sam was taken out." Jared whispered.

"Well I don't foresee that happening any time soon." I mumbled. It didn't matter anyway because when I looked up again Ian was gone.

**Ian POV:**

This isn't fair. I have forgotten over a year of my life because of some parasite that apparently messed up my memories? Using my body, taking over my mind, erasing my memories. So how am I supposed to forget that this ever happened? How am I supposed to accept this…what? This girl? Parasite? Who is she? I've never been more confused in my life and the worst part is… I'm alone.

But everytime I look at her something just clicks. It aches. And that's why I just don't want to see her. I want to be as far as possible from her. But that's when it hurts the most.

No one will explain anything to me. How can they just betray the entire human race, letting one of them in here!? She-no, it, is not to be trusted! But everyone seems to anyway. I won't make the mistake of letting my guard down like they have. It could turn on us any day now.

I left the kitchen shortly after I saw Jared and it together. Why was he so close to her? She isn't human. She's not from this planet. Her kind took over our race. Why are they so oblivious to that?

I didn't know where to go. These caves don't feel like home anymore. They're unfamiliar now. They've changed.

I found my way to the bedroom hall and stopped in front of my door.

"Ian?" I heard a voice that sounded much like my own.

"Hey, Kyle."

"Are you going in there?" He nodded to the red door that was once the bedroom we shared.

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh…that's not your room anymore," he looked nervous. "Um, its mine and Sunny's."

"Really? Wow, great. Where do I sleep, then?"

"You moved in with Brandt and Aaron but Aaron moved out for Paige and then Jamie moved in because Jared and Mel are sharing a room and they kicked him out and so now Brandt and Jamie are sharing but the kid doesn't take up much space and it's one of the biggest rooms with three beds so you should be fine." He rambled.

"Kay thanks for the life story. I'm going to my room now." And I turned around and headed to my supposed room.

When I got there, the door was open and no one was inside. There were two mattresses and a cot. I collapsed on one of the mattresses and rested my head inbetween my knees.

Maybe if I think back hard enough, I will remember something. It's just so frustrating when everything is right there on the tip of your tongue and you just can't seem to reach it.

I searched and searched through my mind but there was nothing there. No one could bring it back. No memories. Erased like it was never even there, like it never happened. But it did. And I swear that that girl in there…I swear I've dreamt of her. Heard her voice, kissed her lips. But that body does not belong to her. She is the enemy. She's the outsider. But now I'm the one that feels like an outsider. No one even checks up to see how I'm doing.

But I always catch…_Wanda…_staring at me. I can tell she wants to get closer to me; she would be one of the few to check up on me if I let her. I can't remember her but everyone tells me before I got taken, we were very close. I can't picture it. But maybe there's a part of me that wants to.

**Wanda POV:**

Kyle came running and nearly plowed me over.

"Woah, where's the fire?" Jared asked, catching me as I stumbled back.

"Sorry. I just wanted to tell you, Wanda, that Ian thinks that your's and his old room is now mine and Sunny's because I didn't want to give away that you guys were together because you said you didn't want that. He was about to go in when I caught him and he would have seen all your stuff and asked whose it was. So I just told him that his room was Brandt and Jamie's." Kyle said, out of breath.

"Oh. Okay. Well how are we going to get him all his stuff if he thinks it should be in Brandt and Jamie's room?"

"I don't know, he's in there now. So we can't yet. Maybe we just sneak it in when he leaves?" Kyle suggested.

"Sure. I'll do it." I sighed.

"Alright," he turned to leave, "Hey, Wanda?"

"Yes?"

"I think that…maybe you should tell him. Maybe not now, but soon. He's going to find out eventually, and I think it should come from you. Plus maybe it will jog his memory." And he turned and left.

"Do you think he's right?" I asked Jared.

"I do." Mel said as she came up from behind us.

"Oh hey, Mel." I gave her a quick hug, which she returned half-heartedly. Jared walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist. I miss that. I want that. From Ian.

"Listen Wanda, you have to at least try talking to Ian. You've ignored him completely and I don't see him coming up to chat with you anytime soon so you've got to make the first move. If you want things to ever be the way they once were, you have to try."

"You don't get it, Mel. Things will never be the way they once were. No matter how hard I try. If he doesn't remember anything then there's no way he will ever accept me again. This time is different. In his mind, he is not the same. He is two years younger and all that he's learned is gone from those years."

"No, _you _don't get it. He's not _going to_ remember if you don't make him. You think any of us have that power over him? You think Kyle's going to work his charm and bring back his brother? No. This is up to you. It's going to be hard and it will hurt. But you've been through worse. So try."

I let my head fall back and I stared up at the ceiling of the caves. I took a deep breath. And walked away. To find Ian? Maybe. I'll figure it out when I get there. I'll let my feet carry me to where my heart is telling them to go.

Where does my heart tell me to go?

To Ian.

I stood outside the makeshift door; my hand raised to knock. But I dropped it and instead twisted the knob and walked in.

I leaned in the doorway and watched for a moment before he noticed me. He was on the bed, ankles crossed and reading a book. He liked to do that when he needed to think. His blue eyes looked up to me.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Better than expected. At least he didn't jump up and try to choke me again.

"Needed to think?" I asked.

"Yeah. How'd you-,"

"You always read when you need to think. And when you need to be alone."

"Oh." Must be weird for him, me knowing things about him when he doesn't even know me.

"Sorry, I can come back later." I started to leave.

"No. It's okay." He shut his book and set it down next to him. "What do you need?"

"I-," What? What did I want to say to him? That I'm in love with him and he hates my guts? What do I need? I need him. "Nothing. I just wanted to know if you needed help with the fields tomorrow."

"No you don't. You're an awful liar, _Wanda._" He said my name. Only it was with poison.

"You never let me get away with lying." I don't know why I said it.

"Sounds like me."

"Ian, I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you and that no one will tell you what's going on and that you missed out on a huge part of your life and that you don't know me or why I'm here. I know you're confused and I just want to help you."

"You can't."

"Let me try."

"No one can help me. No one will help me to understand why you're here. Why I feel like I don't know who anyone is anymore. Not even my own brother. I don't want your help and I don't want you here." That meant leave. So I did.

It hurt. Every word was a blow. This was hopeless. I would never get him back. At best, maybe in the far future, I would be a friend to him.

I neared my room, it wasn't far from Brandt and Jamie's. I passed Mel and Jared's door and it swung open just as I passed it. Jared popped out.

"So how'd it go?" He asked.

"Superb." I said bitterly.

"Well, keep trying. Jared and I decided tonight we are going to go find Sam's body." Mel came over.

"I think I should come. Just in case."

"Relax, we got the contacts." Jared held up a case of the contacts we got shortly after Ian's first prototype.

"Yeah, but they're not entirely foolproof. I want to come, just to be safe."

"You should stay here with Ian."

"Right, because he wants me here so badly?"

"No, because you need him. Even if he doesn't _want_ you; even if you don't know it, he needs you too." Melanie put her hand on her hip; a surefire sign she wasn't going to cave.

"Fine."

"You know, I think I know why he's not warming up to you as easily as before." Jared looked up at nothing.

"Um, maybe because it's only been a few days?"

"Well there's that. But the reason Ian got close to you initially was because he was the one that defended you."

"What's your point?" I asked.

"Ian feels more opposed to you now because everyone else has already accepted you. But when everyone was against you, he felt the obligation to protect you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"So maybe if Ian felt like you were in danger, he would step up to defend you like he did when you first got here. And he got to know how modest you were and selfless and how awful of a liar you are." He chuckled.

"But he already knows that I'm accepted here. He knows that none of you would hurt me anymore."

"What if...say Brandt and Andy got mad at you for some reason and flipped out on you?" Mel suggested.

"I don't see either of them helping me anytime soon. They never liked the fact that Ian fell in love with me, let alone helping to make it happen again."

"Good point. And we shouldn't lie…"

"Just nevermind. If he hates me, he hates me. I'm sure one day we'll be friends. We were friends before he… just forget it." Before he kissed me, before he told me that he liked me as more than just a friend, back when I didn't even know what I thought.

I walked away, with one sad look back. There wasn't much to do today. Jeb gave me the day off. Which I refused profusely but he won out with 'my house, my rules'. What rule would that be? 'Sorry your partner forgot who you are and hates your guts so to make you feel better you can take the day off of work and relax just so you can think more about it'?

I didn't care if Jeb said I couldn't work today, I'm going to anyway. It clears my head. So I stopped by Ian's room to get better work clothes on. I don't feel like it's my room. When I got here, it was Ian's. And then it was our's. And now it's just mine. It's not right. I don't want to be in this room without him in it too. But for now, I have to.

I got in some cloth shorts and a tank top and pulled my long hair off my neck and into a high messy ponytail. I decided now's a good a time as any to take Ian's clothes to his new room. So I grabbed an armful that stacked up to my chin of his t-shirts, shorts, boxers and sweatshirts. I would have to make another trip after this. He had more clothes now that I've been getting them on raids.

I started walking toward his room. The clothes smelled like him. He would normally wear his clothes more than once without washing them inbetween wears so I would take them out of the drawer and put them in the wash pile without him knowing. I smiled at the thought.

I remember one time when he was looking for one of his shirts and I told him I put it in the wash pile after he left it on the floor. He stared at me with a crooked grin then he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and walked to the wash room and picked it up then walked back to our room, threw me on the bed, took off his shit and put on the dirty one. I got off the bed and stood in front of him with a smirk, which he mirrored. I tugged the bottom of the shirt slightly up and reached it up over his head and threw it back on the ground.

"Dirty."

"Yeah, you are." He snorted.

"Uh! Shut up!" I shoved his chest and he laughed. But his laughter died quickly and he came forward and caught my wrists before I tried to shove him again.

"Wanderer." I closed my eyes, which told him to keep talking. "Remember when I told you I liked you the first time?"

"Yeah." I half smiled.

"If you knew what you know now, what would you have done?"

I waited. "This." I grabbed the back of his neck and lowered his head down. I held it an inch away from mine and and gently kissed his lips. Slow and meaningful. Not wildfire, destroying everything in its path. No. This had depth. This love was more than anything I've ever felt. "I never want you any further away from me than this right now."

I stopped walking thinking of the memory. This is wrong. Everything felt wrong. This feeling inside my chest was making me shake. I felt weak when I was supposed to be strong for him.

I shook my head and kept walking. When I finally reached Ian's new room, I paused. He wasn't in there anymore, I was almost sure. Almost.

I opened the door and he was right there. Inches from my face. He was just leaving.

"Woah." He backed up. I almost dropped all his clothes. Oh no. He's going to see me carrying his clothes. I whipped around and started walking back but not before I dropped a shirt. No not just a shirt, _the_ shirt. The one from my memory. All it was, was a black, faded V-neck with some band name on it; I forget the name. He says he wore it all the way back in high school.

He picked it up off the ground and stared at it for a minute before speaking. "Why do you have this?" He came closer to me and looked at the stack in my hands closer. "Why do you have any of this?"

What can I say to him? Tell him the truth? Or lie? He knows when I'm lying, whether he knows _me _or not. "Laundry." I croaked. At least it was a one-word lie. Maybe he didn't sense the false note.

"Right, I wore all of this?"

"No…I just thought you'd like them to be clean." It wasn't a total lie so it didn't sound so false.

I handed him the stack of clothes. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome." I turned away and began to walk.

"…Wanda…?" I stopped but didn't turn around. "What…were you and I like before I forgot you?"

I hesitated but then answered, "We were…us. I don't really know how to explain it to you. How do I tell you two years of your life? We were Ian and Wanda. Wanda and Ian. Never just Ian; never just Wanda." And it was the truth. We were inseparable to the point where we'd miss each other after just a few hours.

"That close, huh?"

"Mhhm." I looked at him without looking at him. He cleared his throat. What'd I do? He reacted to what I said but I didn't say anything really. Just a sound I made. Maybe he remembers me doing that?

**Ian POV:**

"Mhhm." There it was. The sound. It was just a stupid, meaningless noise people make when they agree to something. But not to me. This sparked something I couldn't describe. I cleared my throat and flinched slightly.

"What did we do?" I looked at her, half wanting her to turn around and half wanting her as far away from me as possible. She turned her head so I saw her profile. She laughed. I loved the sound. I don't want to love it though. But why was she laughing? What's funny about asking what we did?

"We…um," She laughed harder inbetween words. "We just hung out, I guess." Her laughter made me smile. But I still didn't get what was funny and why her voice sounded so false.

"Alright?"

"Sorry. Sorry. I don't know why I-nevermind. I'm going to go now." Her laugh was gone and now her face was flushed with embarrassment. I was going to ask her to stay and talk with me but I didn't let myself. I'm supposed to hate her. Everyone is. Yet, no one does.

She walked away with one look back, leaving me standing in the middle of the hall with a stack of my clothes that she for some reason was carrying to my room. Why did she even have them?

I went back into my room and set the clothes down on the dresser then turned and left, heading for the fields. I needed to get my mind off of Wanda-related things.

When I got there, not many were working. Just Jeb, Kyle, Jared, Brandt, Maggie and Melanie, who I had still hardly talked to other than her threat to kick my ass.

I skipped the greetings and got straight to work. Today we were clearing the field and tomorrow we would seed. I have not missed this. After about fifteen minutes in, I was already sweaty. I was just pulling my shirt over my head when in walked Wanda. She smiled shyly at me and picked up a field axe.

Jeb noticed her and rolled his eyes. "Wanda, I told you you're not workin' today."

"I know what you told me, I just didn't listen." She called over her shoulder. He gave another eye roll and muttered about her annoying selflessness.

I watched her from the corner of my eye now and then. And I caught her looking too. I want her to look away. And I wanted to look away too. But she looked almost sexy in her tank top and small shorts, with her hair all pulled up and sweaty. But I keep letting myself forget that that's not her body. She can't be sexy because that's not her. She's using that body. No matter how nice she acts or how well she fits in, she is still a parasite. Why do I keep forgetting?

She caught my eye and smiled. I turned away. She's a parasite. An alien. How do I know if we were ever friends? Who am I supposed to trust?

Maggie came by with a water for me, I nodded in thanks. She walked around passing them around to everyone else, skipping Wanda. I had a feeling she did that a lot. Maggie was stuck in her ways, I don't see her ever going talking to her.

Wanda rolled her eyes and kept working. I've never seen a Soul be dismissive like that and roll their eyes. They're too nice for that; freaky utopian ways and everything. But not her. The caves must've changed her.

I took a sip of my water and then walked over to Wanda. She noticed and looked up, surprised. I stretched out my hand with the water bottle in it. She took it gratefully and drank some. Her mess of curly blonde hair was coming out of its ponytail and some strays were plastered to her face. She looked back up with grey eyes and a shiny ring circling them. It didn't bother me so much anymore.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." I turned to go but she grabbed my arm.

"Ian wait," She looked down. "Sorry." Here she goes, apologizing again.

"For what?"

"Everything." Wanda paused, still looking anywhere but at me. "I don't know if anyone told you but the reason you got taken was because of me. We were on a raid and the Seekers were looking for me so I tried to distract them while all of you got away but you came after me and they got you instead. I should have just gone with you but-,"

"Sounds like I'm the one who went after you. So I must have known what I was doing and what I was sacrificing." _Even though I don't know it now. _

"I'm not worth what you've been through for me." And she walked away. Again leaving me to think about her words, carefully chosen almost just to confuse me even more.

Well she's succeeded.

**Wanda POV:**

After finishing up in the fields, I left before Ian could even see me leave. I rushed to the kitchen and saw Melanie and Jamie eating Cheetos. I hopped up on the countertop and stole the bag from them.

"Hey!" Jamie shouted. I stuck one inbetween my teeth in a taunting manner.

"Cheetos?" I followed the voice to the entryway. Ian caught up to me fast.

"Yeah, you want some, pretty boy?" Mel waved one around in her hand and then tossed it in her mouth.

"Pretty boy? You always call me that?"

"Course not. I usually go with lover boy or stud or stupid jackass. No wait, that's your brother's nickname."

"Amen."

"Hey Mel, you ready?" Jared walked in swinging keys around his finger.

"Yep, pretty much..."

"Where are you going?" Ian asked.

"Oh hey Ian…" Jared noticed him standing awkwardly in the corner. "Mel and I just have to go on a quick raid. We'll be back by morning tomorrow." Good thing I wasn't the one lying. When Ian does find out that we got Sam a new body, I don't see him taking it well.

Melanie came over to where Jamie and I were sitting on the counter and gave us each a kiss on the cheek.

"See you soon, Mel. Be safe." She grabbed Jared's hand.

"Bye guys!" She nodded at Ian and then smiled at Jamie and I and then they left.

Jamie poked me in the side, "Wanna play some soccer?"

"Mmm…uh fine! Only for you, though."

"Yes! I think Lily is going to play, too. You wanna come, Ian?"

"Ah, I don't know, kid."

"C'mon! It'll be fun. And everyone knows you kick butt at soccer so I need you on my team! Wanda and Lily are unstoppable together. I won't stand a chance without you. Please?"

"…Alright. One game." I hadn't realized what that would mean. What one game of soccer meant to me and what it meant to him were two completely different things.

So as we made our way to the game room, I searched for a hand that would never want to hold mine.

**I'm sorry this update has taken so long but I've been very busy lately! Anyway, I had this idea the other day. Wouldn't it be cool if they made The Host into like an anime movie type thing? Like they were all anime and adorable!? There's no way they could get it wrong if they did it that way. Everything in the movie could be just like the book. Sorry that was random but I just thought it was a cool idea. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter! I love reviews! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
